Change of Hart?
by GlamaHart32
Summary: Trouble has been brewing in Natalya's decade long relationship with Tyson. Will she finally reach her breaking point? Is there a new love on the horizon for the Anvilette?
1. Chapter 1: The Breakdown

Chapter 1: The Breakdown and the Storyline

_Natalya walked into her locker room after her singles match against Tamina. She couldn't believe that she lost, again! She always kept her personal life separate from work, but somehow, they had been intertwined. Everything in her life had been crumbling down. Her cousin was released from the company, now wrestling in Japan. She and Tyson have been fighting nonstop, and now her career has hit a serious snag. She had all of these emotions bottled up inside and with her recent loss, she couldn't take it anymore. As soon as the door closed behind her, she slid down the door, pulled her legs up to her chest and just cried. _

_After several minutes, the Canadian beauty was finally able to get ahold of her emotions. She wiped away remaining tears and just sat with her back to the wall, pondering. What should I do now? She knew that there was nothing she could do to bring Harry back to the WWE; she just had to play the role of the supportive cousin. What should she do about Tyson? In their decade long relationship, this is the most that they have fought. It was usually over stupid stuff, like him forgetting to put the toilet seat down when they were home or her paying way too much attention to Gismo. And she figured that since her personal life was in the drain as of now, that is why her career was too._

_A firm knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts. She quickly stood and rushed over to the mirror._

_ "Who is it?" she called, frantically working on fixing her makeup._

_ "It's Justin." Justin Gabriel replied back in a thick accent._

_Shit! She forgot that he was supposed to come to her locker room after her match to work on their upcoming storyline together._

_ "I'll be right there. Just give me a sec!"_

_She quickly fixed her makeup and sprayed on some body mist. After her grueling match, she was pretty sure that her deodorant had failed. Once she thought that she looked presentable, she crossed the room and opened the door._

_Standing there was a tanned man who stood just over six feet tall. Seeing as how he was half a foot taller than she was, Natalya actually had to look up to him. As she did so, she felt her heartbeat start to pound faster as he smiled at her, revealing those adorable dimples he possessed. _

_ "Hey." He said still smiling._

_ "Hey. Come on in." Natalya motioned as she stepped out of the way._

_ "So, where do you want to start?"_

_ "Excuse me?_

_ "Where do you want to start in the storyline? We are supposed to start this thing next week and we've barely even started."_

_ "Oh, yeah. Sorry, my mind has been in a different place as of late."_

_ "Is everything okay? Anything you want to talk about?"_

_Natalya contemplated telling Justin about her and Tyson, but she didn't know if she was comfortable telling him something intimate since she really didn't know him. She finally decided that she would save all of her relationship babble for when she would meet up with The Glamazon, Beth Phoenix later for a girls' night._

_ "I'm fine. Just have a few things on my mind, but it's nothing that I can't handle." Natalya replied as she plastered a fake smile on to her face. _

_She hoped that he bought her lame ass excuse and would just drop the subject. _

_ "Alright then, let's get started, shall we?" he asked as he crossed the room and sat down on the couch._

_She let out a quite sigh of relief and then followed him over to the couch._

_ "I've got to admit, the whole idea of them wanting us to start an on-screen relationship is a little weird. I mean, the only time we have shared screen time was when you were a part of The Nexus and I was still managing The Hart Dynasty. And at that time, you attacked my boyfriend, cousin, uncle and almost me! How is this going to be explained?"_

_ "From my understanding, we are going to be shooting a backstage scene that shows us stealing looks as we pass each other or something like that."_

_ "Really, that's it? I figured that they would have one of us win our match, only to end up getting beaten down afterwards and the other one coming out to make the save."_

_ "You would think so! I guess they have over used that idea and decided to go with something else. I guess it is up to us now to convince the WWE Universe that we have taken a liking to each other."_

_ "Well this ought to be fun!" Natalya said, laying on the sarcasm._

_Justin couldn't help but to laugh. They spent the next two hours going over their scripts. It wasn't until Natalya's phone rang that they realized how late it really was._

_ "Hello?" Natalya answered the phone._

_ "Hey girl, you were supposed to meet me in my room half an hour ago to go out tonight! Where are you at?" the voice of Beth Phoenix asked._

_ "Oh, shit! I'm still at the arena. I've been going over my upcoming storyline with Justin since the end of my match."_

_ "Girl, that's been almost three hours ago. That must be one hell of a storyline, especially since it isn't supposed to go down until next week."_

_ "I know we've been tweaking it along the way to make it more believable."_

_ "Well, are you done yet? I really need to get out and have a drink."_

_ "Yeah, we just finished. I still have to shower and get changed though. Give me another half hour to get there and I will buy your first round of drinks to make up for it."_

_ "Fine, but hurry up!" Beth sighed into the phone as she hung up._

_Natalya had been looking forward to going out, but in the time she had spent with Justin, she didn't quite want to leave his company._

_ "Sorry about that. Beth and I are supposed to go out tonight and I was supposed to be there already."_

_ "Don't worry about it. I'll leave you alone so you can get changed. I will see you later, Nattie." Justin said as he stood, smiled, and then left her alone in her locker room._

_She couldn't stop herself from staring at his ass as he walked out of the room. She decided that his was way better than Tyson's! Shaking dirty thoughts out of her head, she grabbed a towel and jumped in the shower._

_After taking a quick shower, doing her makeup and hair, she changed into a sparkly pink strapless dress and then slipped on a simple pair of black pumps to finish off her look. Taking one last look in the mirror, she grabbed her duffel bag and headed out the door._

_Walking at a brisk pace down the hallway towards the parking lot, the only thing that she heard was her heels clicking loudly. Natalya didn't notice that Justin had jogged up behind her._

_ "Hey Natalya!" he hollered as he finally caught up to the blonde haired Diva._

_ "Jesus, Justin! You really know how to scare a girl don't you?" Natalya said as she whipped around to face the high flier from South Africa._

_ "Sorry I didn't mean to. I was actually waiting for you."_

_ "And why were you waiting for me?" she asked as she put a manicured hand on her hip._

_ "I went out to my rental after I left your locker room earlier and when I tried to start it, the damn thing wouldn't turn over. I left my cell phone in my hotel room, so I was hoping that you might give me a lift back?"_

_ "I suppose I could do that. Which hotel are you staying at?" Natalya teased._

_ "Thanks! I'm staying at the Western Knox Hotel. Do you know where that is?"_

_ "Actually, I do. That's where I'm staying."_

_ "Awesome!"_

_They exchanged smiles and then walked out of the arena together._


	2. Chapter 2: The Coincidence

Chapter 2: The Coincidence 

_After tossing their bags into the trunk, they climbed into the rental and were off to their hotel. They didn't even make it five blocks before things got awkward between the two of them._

_ "So, how are things going with you and Kelly?" Natalya asked finally breaking the tension. She figured that if she didn't, she was going to explode._

_ "Well, that my dear Natalya is quite a sore subject." _

_ "And why is that?"_

_Natalya could tell that this conversation was making Justin very uncomfortable, especially since he was actually squirming._

_ "If you don't want to talk about it, I completely understand. I was just trying to start some conversation." She added._

_ "No, it's fine. A couple weeks ago when we were touring in Mexico, Kelly and I were set to celebrate our one year anniversary. I had everything set for a wonderful evening, a very special surprise and when I went up to her room to walk with her down to the restaurant that's when I found out that she wasn't alone."_

_ "What was the surprise? Who was she with? Doesn't she travel around with Eve?"_

_ "If it was Eve, I don't think it would have been that big of a deal. But no, it wasn't. When I walked into our room, she was in bed with another man. When I saw them together in the bed we had been sharing for a couple of days, I just turned and went down to the bar. About an hour later, I got a text from her wondering why I didn't show up for our date."_

_ "And what did you do?"_

_ "I pretty much stayed at the bar and then crashed in Heath's room. The next day, she found me by the pool and I told her we were over. I didn't tell her that I saw her in bed with another man and she jogged off crying."_

_ "So that's why she kept saying she didn't know why and didn't know what was going on."_

_ "She said what?"_

_ "I just remember one of the days we were in Mexico, she knocked on door to the room that I was sharing with Beth, crying and saying she didn't know why. She wouldn't explain what happened, so we just kind of left it alone. Now I know why she was acting that way."_

_ "She must have really thought that she had gotten away with it, huh?"_

_ "So what was the surprise you had for her, you never told me?"_

_ "Oh, it wasn't anything big. I was just going to propose to her."_

_ "Oh my god Justin! I'm so sorry. I can't even begin to think of how that must have felt." Natalya said sympathetically._

_ "Thanks for your sympathy, but I actually felt quite relieved. Enough talk about me and my shitty love life. How are things going with you and Tyson?" Justin asked, desperate to steer the conversation away from him._

_ "Now, that my dear Justin is a very long story." _

_ "Oh really? How so?"_

_ "Well, to make a long story short, we have been together for a little over ten years. I have no idea where our relationship is going, especially as of late. We can't seem to be around each other for more than a couple of hours before we want to rip each other's heads off. We fight about the most ridiculously stupid things. I don't know how much more of it I can take." She finally vented to him as she slowed to a stop a block away from their hotel._

_ "Have you guys really been in a relationship for over ten years?"_

_ "Yeah. I can't believe it's lasted this long to tell you the truth."_

_ "I find that impressive actually. I mean you guys are always travelling, yet you have found some way to make it work."_

_ "Well thanks, but I'm not so sure if I can stick with him much longer unless something happens soon."_

_When they finally arrived to their hotel, Natalya found a spot to park and they both entered the lobby together._

_ "Thank you for the ride, Natalya."_

_ "No problem."_

_Justin smiled, showing off his adorable dimples and walked towards the elevators._

_ "Hey Justin, wait!"_

_ "Yeah?"_

_ "I was just wondering if you wanted to come out with Beth and I?"_

_ "I thought it was a girls night out?"_

_ "I lied about that part. Tyson was supposed to come with us, but he bailed to hang with some other guy's, so it's just going to be me, Beth, and Randy. I really don't want to feel like a third wheel, and I really liked talking to you." _

_ "Sure, just give me a chance to change and I'll meet you all down here in five minutes."_

_ "Alright, sounds good." Natalya said as they parted ways, heading to their own rooms._

_As she was boarding the elevator car up to the eighth floor, Natalya pulled out her cell and shot a quick message to Beth letting her know that she was dropping off her bag in her room and that she'd meet her and Randy in the lobby in five minutes. Her phone buzzed to life just as she was getting off the elevator._

_ "Okay, see you in a few!"_

_Natalya smiled as she walked up to her door. She couldn't help but to wonder what Tyson was doing with the guys. As she unlocked the door, she saw that the lights were off and she could hear some weird noises from the bed; sounds of heavy breathing and panting. After practically groping the wall trying to find the light switch, she finally connects and flips it on. Natalya is shocked to see that Tyson is in bed, and with another blonde, who looked very familiar to her. Her jaw hit the floor as she realized that it was Kelly in bed with her boyfriend._


	3. Chapter 3: The New Found Love

Chapter 3: The New Found Love

_Natalya gasped loudly, causing Tyson to turn and see what made that noise. When he saw Natalya standing in the doorway, he swore loudly and reached for his boxers that were lying on the ground next to the bed. By the time he looked up, she had already disappeared, running down the hallway, tears filling her eyes. Blinded, she ran straight into a hard body and with a loud "oof" she fell flat on her bottom. _

_ "I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run into you." she said her voice shaky as she wiped tears from her eyes._

_When she could see somewhat through the cloud of salt water, she realized that she had run into Justin._

_ "Hey, are you okay?"_

_ "Yeah, I'm fine." _

_ "Bullshit. You are crying and running into people. What's wrong?"_

_ "It's Tyson. I just found him in bed with another woman."_

_"Really? Who was it?"_

_ "It's Kelly." Natalya huffed as she started crying again._

_Justin was about to express his disbelief in the situation when Natalya's cell phone rang. After rummaging around in her purse, she finally found the gadget and saw that it was Tyson._

_ "Sonofabitch!"_

_ "What? Who is it?"_

_She turned the phone towards him so that he could read it himself. Seeing how heartbroken she was, he grabbed her phone and shut it off._

_ "What the hell are you doing?" she asked, reaching for her phone._

_ "Making sure that you don't mope around, feeling sorry for yourself like I did. I want you to take a couple of deep breaths and then we are going downstairs, meeting up with Beth and Randy, and we are going out. I am making it my personal mission to see to it that you have a good time."_

_Natalya just sat there with a look of shock on her face, not believing what had just come out of his mouth. This caused him to smile as he stood up and helped Natalya up to her feet. He pulled her close and put his hands on either side of her face._

_ "He obviously doesn't deserve a woman quite like you to do such a horrible thing." He said as he gently used his thumbs to wipe away her tears and her running mascara._

_She just stood there, staring deep into the deep chocolate brown eyes that bore into her piercing emerald eyes. Her heart was confused. It was hurting after finding Tyson in bed with Kelly, but then, it was fluttering at Justin's touch. Before she knew it, his head was slowing closing the gap between them, his lips set on hers. She bit down on her lip and took a step away from him, making him drop his hands._

_ "I'm sorry Justin. I just can't, at least not now."_

_ "No, I'm sorry. I was just got caught up in the moment. I shouldn't have even tried." Justin said as he turned away from her, rubbing his face with both of his hands. He could not believe that he just tried to kiss her. He knew she was a mess, and he tried to take advantage of her. What was wrong with him?_

_He was just about to head back to his room when he felt a hand gently touch his shoulder. He turned to see that Natalya was smiling at him._

_ "Are you okay?" she asked, letting her hand wonder down his arm towards his hand, stopping just above his wrist._

_ "Yeah, I'm fine."_

_ "Now, it is my turn to call bullshit."_

_ "No really, I'm fine." He said, smiling as he grabbed ahold of her hand._

_She knew deep down that she should pull her hand away so that she would not lead him on. But something about his touch just felt so right. Before she had a chance to make up her mind whether or not to keep her hand there or pull it away, a shrill ringing sound interrupted her thoughts. It took her a minute to realize that the noise was coming from Justin's jeans._

_With his free hand, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone, not recognizing the number but he answered it anyway._

_ "Hello?"_

_ "Justin, are you with Nattie?"_

_ "Who is this?"_

_ "It's Beth. She was supposed to meet Randy and I in the lobby ten minutes ago and she mentioned that you were coming with us. I already tried to call her, but it went straight to voicemail."_

_ "Oh yeah she's standing right here with me. We are on our way down right now."_

_ "Okay, good." Beth said as she hung up._

_Natalya just gave him a questioning look._

_ "That was Beth. She was wondering where we were."_

_ "Shit! I cannot let her see me all broken up like this. She has already told Tyson that if he ever cheated on me, she would castrate him. Then add in the alcohol and then she would land her ass in jail." Natalya said hysterically._

_ "Nattie! Calm down a bit! You do not look broken up, you look gorgeous."_

_ "You…you really think so?"_

_ "Absolutely."_

_Before she could stop herself, Natalya found herself up on her tiptoes, her hands around Justin's neck as she pulled his head towards hers. She found his lips with ease and she just went for it. She had the feeling of being completely safe with him as she leaned into his rock hard body, letting out a slight moan. Completely lost in her own little world as their tongues started to explore, she did not hear the thunderous footsteps coming up behind them._

_ "What the hell is going on here?" a voice boomed from right behind her._

_Natalya and Justin broke their embrace and as she turned to see how was behind her, she heard a loud cracking sound. Whipping her head back around, she saw Justin fall to the floor covering his face._

_ "Justin? Are you okay?" Natalya asked as she instantly dropped to her knees and moved his hands out of the way. Blood was pouring from his broken nose._

_She finally looked up to see who had punched him. Standing there with an angry scowl on his face was Tyson._


	4. Chapter 4: What the Hell?

_ "Tyson? What the hell do you think you are doing?" Natalya screamed at him._

_ "Showing him what happens when he messes with my girl!"_

_ "You're girl? I stopped being your girl the second you kissed Kelly and had sex with her. In our bed! You had no right to lay your hands on Justin like that!"_

_ "Natalya, I made a mistake. She means absolutely nothing to me. Baby, I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me?" Tyson asked as he grabbed her hands and attempted to go in for a kiss._

_ "Are you serious? I don't want you near me. Listen to me and listen closely, we are over. There is no way in hell I will ever take you back. You need to just leave, now!" Natalya said firmly, as she pulled her hands away and shoved him with all of her strength._

_Not listening to what she had said, he tried going in for another kiss. Natalya was ready this time. As soon as his eyes closed and he moved in, she swung her hand back and slapped him with all of her might. The smack was almost deafening, and there was an instant welt across his cheek._

_ "You have always been an egotistical douchebag. I'm glad that this relationship is finally over. I feel as though I can finally breathe."_

_ "And you have always been a self-centered, controlling bitch. Now that we're over, I guess I can finally tell you that every time I told you I was out with the guys, I was actually with Kelly, cheating on you." Tyson spat at Natalya as he spun on his heel and sauntered away._

_Natalya thought that his harsh words would hurt her, but surprisingly, they didn't. Deep down, she had a suspicion that he had been cheating on her, but at the time she didn't want to believe it._

_ "Justin, are you okay?" Natalya asked as she dropped to her knees again and gently laid his head in her lap._

_ "Yeah, I just have a really bad headache and my nose kills."_

_ "I think that we should get you to a doctor."_

_ "That sounds like a good idea."_

_ "Here, let me help you up."_

_ "Thanks."_

_Finally making it down to the lobby, Natalya and Justin were instantly met with more angry eyes._

_ "What took you two so damn long to get your asses down here?" Beth asked as soon as they stepped off of the elevator._

_She noticed Natalya's puffy eyes and Justin's bloody nose right away._

_ "What happened to the two of you?"_

_ "It's a long story. I just need to get him to the hospital. I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to bail on tonight's plans."_

_ "I suppose I can let it slide this one time. But when you get back, I want you to come straight to my room and explain what happened, okay?"_

_ "I promise. C'mon Justin, let's go." Natalya said as she walked with Justin out to her rental._

_Four hours, three doctors and two sets of x-rays later, Natalya and Justin were on their way out of the hospital. The last doctor had confirmed what they already knew; Justin's nose was broken. They prescribed him some painkillers and sent him on his way. Natalya drove to the nearest drug store to get his prescription filled._

_ "Here, you stay in the car and relax. I'll go get this filled and get some ice packs."_

_Justin just nodded as he leaned the seat back and gently put an arm over his eyes._

_Half an hour later, they were on their way back to the hotel. Natalya made sure that Justin made it to his room and took his medicine, and then went to her room to get her stuff. She was nervous about going back to the room where she saw Tyson in bed with Kelly. As she approached, she saw that all of her possessions where outside of the door, as if Tyson just tossed everything out._

_ "What an asshole!" Natalya thought._

_She grabbed her things and started hoofing it to Beth's room, hoping that she was back. After getting in the elevator and going down three levels, she walked up to The Glamazon's room. To her amazement, there was a necktie hanging from the doorknob._

_ "That slut!" Natalya laughed to herself._

_Thinking of where else she could go and hopefully crash for the night, one particular name popped into her head. She climbed back into the elevator and went back up to the eighth floor. Finding the right room number, she quietly knocked._

_ "Who is it?" _

_ "It's Nattie."_

_She heard some ruffling around, a loud thud and a string of curse words before the door finally opened._

_ "Hey, what are you doing here?" Justin asked, eyeing all of her luggage._

_Natalya was in awe. Justin had changed from the jeans, long sleeve shirt and leather jacket he had been wearing earlier into just a pair of basketball shorts. It was then that she really noticed how toned and muscular he was._

_ "Hello, earth to Nattie!" Justin said, waving a hand in front of her face._

_ "Huh? Oh, right. Tyson kicked me out of "our" room. I went to crash with Beth's room, but she was preoccupied."_

_ "I don't get it. What do you mean she was preoccupied?"_

_ "When I walked up to her room, there was a necktie on the door."_

_Justin continued to look at her with a confused look on his face, causing Natalya to chuckle._

_ "Wow, and everyone make fun of me for being the blonde one! It means that she was having sex with Randy."_

_She could literally see the light bulb going off in his head._

_ "Oh!"_

_ "So, I was wondering if I could crash here with you tonight before we head to the city."_

_ "Of course you can. I'll just sleep on the couch and you can have the bed."_

_ "Oh, you don't have to do that. I'm the type of person that doesn't take up too much room, so we can both share the bed. I promise not to try anything with you." Natalya said with a sly smile._

_ "But that doesn't mean that I won't." Justin thought as he helped carry in her bags, and closing the door._


	5. Chapter 5: You Have Some Explainin To Do

Chapter 5: You Have Some Explaining To Do

_The next morning, Natalya awoke to the sun peeking in through the curtains, warming her face. As she went to turn over, she felt some restriction around her waist. She turned her head and saw that Justin has wrapped his arms around her middle. She couldn't help but to smile as she leaned over and kissed him tenderly on the lips. Keeping his eyes closed, he smiled at her._

_ "Good morning beautiful."_

_ Good morning sleepyhead. How does your nose feel?" She giggled her heart racing at the sight of his dimples._

_ "It hurts a little bit but I'll be fine. What time is it?" He asked rubbing his eyes._

_ "A little after seven, and man you are sporting a serious shiner under your right eye!"_

_ "I am? I'm going to have fun explaining why I have a black eye. What time are you leaving for the next city with Beth?"_

_ "Sometime around noon; she always wants to hit the gym before we head out."_

_As if on cue, Natalya's phone started ringing on the night stand, flashing Beth's name._

_ "Hello?" Natalya answered as she sat up in the bed._

_ "Where are you? I went up to your room when we got back last night and Tyson said that you had left."_

_ "I'm with Justin, still at the hotel."_

_ "Are you working on your storyline with him again?"_

_ "No, not quite." Natalya said as she looked over at Justin, who was watching her intently, making her blush._

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ "It's complicated Beth."_

_ "Well then meet me and Randy for breakfast downstairs in twenty minutes. You have a lot of explaining to do. Oh, and bring Justin with you too."_

_Before she could answer, Beth had already hung up._

_ "Bitch." Natalya muttered._

_ "What was that about?" Justin asked as he too sat up._

_ "Beth wants us to meet her and Randy for breakfast in twenty minutes."_

_ "What for?"_

_ "I promised to tell her about what happened last night, why my eyes were swollen and why your nose was broken."_

_ "Oh, well this is going to be fun."_

_ "I'm sure that it will be. Just think how Tyson will feel when Beth gets done with him." Natalya said, laying on the sarcasm._

_ "I am so glad that I'm not him."_

_ "I am too."_

_She leaned over and kissed him tenderly, then pulled away with a sigh. She thought to herself that she could really get used to waking up to him and kissing him every day._

_ "I'm going to jump into the shower real quick." She said as she climbed out of the bed and walked to the bathroom._

_As she closed the door, she leaned up against the door to steady her shaking legs. She had not felt this way about anyone since the day she met Tyson. It felt refreshing that someone could still make her feel this way._

_Twenty- five minutes later, Justin and Natalya were walking into the restaurant in their hotel, resisting the urge to hold each other's hands. After scanning the crowd, they finally spotted Beth sitting close to Randy, who had his arms wrapped around her, whispering in her ear making her laugh._

_ "Hey guys." Natalya said as they walked up to their table._

_ "Well it's about damn time you two got down here." Beth said eyeing how close Nattie and Justin were standing to each other._

_ "Sorry, but we are here now." _

_Natalya slid into the booth across from Beth and Justin slid in next to her, making sure to keep space in between them._

_ "So miss thing. You have a lot of talking to do, so spill it." Beth insisted as she turned so she could look her best friend straight in the eyes._

_ "Fine! When I got up to the room I was sharing with Tyson, I walked in on him in bed with another woman." Natalya whispered._

_ "What?" Beth seemed to shout._

_People at the surrounding tables turned to see who had yelled and what the commotion was all about. _

"_Shhh!"_

"_Hey Justin why don't we go grab some mimosas for the girls at the bar." Randy said wanting to distance himself from what they were talking about._

"_Sounds like a good idea." Justin replied as he swiftly squeezed her hand before sliding out of the booth._

_The girls watched them go and then suddenly, Beth turned her attention back to Natalya._

"_Who was it? Did you get a good look at that skank?"_

_Natalya turned to look at Justin standing at the bar with his back to her and just sighed._

_ "Oh my god! It was Kelly wasn't it?" Beth judged from Nattie's look to Justin._

_She just nodded her head to answer her question._

_ "That slut! I cannot even believe this. You have given Tyson over a decade and this is how he repays you?"_

_ "I know what you mean and I feel the same way. But I also feel as though it was a good thing that this happened."_

_ "And why do you say that?"_

_ "Well the thing is-" she started to say but was cut off when they guys came back from the bar and setting their drinks in front of the girls._

_ "The thing is what?"_

_ "I'll tell you when we hit the gym later."_

_ "You'd better!" Beth said with an evil grin on her face._

_They finally ordered some food and had it all scarfed down within forty-five minutes. Beth and Randy excused themselves to go and get ready for the gym._

_ "So, what did Beth have to say about Tyson?" Justin asked, pushing his plate away from him and rubbing his stomach._

_ "She couldn't believe it. She guessed that he slept with Kelly and then called her a slut."_

_ "How did she guess?"_

_ "I don't know. It must have been the way I looked at you while you were at the bar, and she must have put two and two together."_

_ "I see. What else?"_

_ "Nothing. I just told her that I felt that some good came out of this horrible situation."_

_ "And that would be…?"_

_ "You and Randy came back over before I could tell her."_

_ "Will you tell me?"_

_Natalya blushed, as she looked deep into Justin's eyes, almost melting where she sat._

_ "That I have become closer to you."_

_Justin smiled, showing off his adorable dimples as he leaned in and kissed her tenderly on the lips._

_ "Sounds like a good enough reasoning to me."_

_Natalya smiled back at him and rested her head on his shoulders._


	6. Chapter 6: The Explanation

Chapter 6: The Explanation

_ "Come on Nattie! Three more left! Push it, let's go!" Beth yelled at her best friend to encourage her as she finished her squats._

_Natalya huffed and puffed as she finished her rotation, and set the bar back on the rack._

_ "Damn girl! You barely broke a sweat! What's your personal record again?"_

_ "Uh…I think around either two forty or two fifty. How much did you rack up for me?"_

_ "I racked up two seventy five for ya!" Beth smiled slyly._

_ "You're kidding me right?"_

_ "Girl, I wish I was! Where did you find that fire?"_

_ "Okay, it's truth time."_

_ "Finally! Let's go relax in the hot tub and you can spill the beans."_

_They walked into the locker room and changed into their swimsuits, pulled their hair up and then walked into the steam room. They both plunged into the warm water and sighed as the water relaxed their already tense muscles._

_ "Alright, tell me what's going on?"_

_ "So, after I found Tyson with Kelly, I went running to get away from the sight of them together. I was crying and I couldn't see where I was going. I ran straight into someone and fell flat on my ass. After wiping my eyes, I saw that it was Justin. He helped me stand back up and tried to kiss me, but I stepped away. Then you called and we were about to head down to the lobby. I was freaking out about my appearance, knowing that you would notice I had been crying. He told me I looked gorgeous, and before I could stop myself, I grabbed him by the neck, pulled him towards me and kissed him."_

_ "Oh my god, and I thought that Kelly was the slut!"_

_ "You can be such a bitch Beth!" Natalya said sarcastically as she punched her friend in the arm._

_ "So then how did Justin's nose get broken?" Beth asked rubbing her arm._

_ "That is the fun part of the story. I heard someone ask what was going on, and when I turned to look, a fist connected with Justin's nose, and he crumpled to the ground. I fell to my knees before seeing who had hit him and checked on Justin."_

_ "Don't leave me in suspense! Who hit him?"_

_ "It was Tyson. When I asked him what he was doing he said he was showing what he did to guys who messed with his girl."_

_ "Messed with his girl? What is he still in high school?"_

_ "I know right? I told him I stopped being his girl when he climbed into bed with Kelly. He tried saying that he had made a mistake and then tried to kiss me."_

_ "What did you do?" Beth gasped._

_ "I shoved him away from me and told him I didn't want to see him again. He called me a self-centered, controlling bitch and then left."_

_ "Oh, he most definitely has a GlamSlam with his name written all over it! The show later tonight, he had better watch out."_

_ "Speaking of the next show, we should probably get going. We've got a good three hundred miles to the next town."  
>They quickly climbed out of the hot tub, took a quick shower and changed in record time. When they climbed into the car, Natalya's phone rang with an incoming text message.<em>

_ "Hey, come by my locker room when you get to the arena. I've got something for you."_

_ "I'll be there!" she replied, slipping her phone back into her purse._

_ "Who was that from?" Beth asked, suspicious of the grin that Nattie had plastered on her face._

_ "It was from Justin."_

_ "I should have known._

_Five hours later, they finally pulled up the arena. Quickly grabbing their duffel bags, they made their way inside. The first thing that they did was go and look at the white board to see who was in a match tonight. Surprisingly, both blondes were going to be a part of a three person, mixed tag team match. It was Natalya, Beth and Justin versus, Natalya growled lowly reading this, Eve, Kelly and Tyson._

_ "What do you know, tonight seems to be a lucky night for Tyson." Natalya said, finally lightening up._

_ "Alright, lets go get changed into our gear and stretch." Beth said as she headed towards the Diva's locker room._

_ "I'll be right there. I just have to make a quick pitstop first."_

_ "Okay, see you in a few."_

_Waiting until Beth turned the corner, Natalya took off in search of Justin. The first superstar that she ran into was former Nexus leader, Wade Barrett._

_ "Hey Wade, do you know which room is Justin's? I need to talk to him."_

_ "Yeah, it's the fifth door on the right." He said, pointing her in the direction._

_ "Thanks." She said, turning to jog towards his room._

_Once she finally found it, she knocked quietly. As if he was waiting for her, the door opened rather quickly._

_ "Hey." He smiled, making her heart flutter._

_ "Hey." She smiled back._

_ "Come on in."_

_ "So what did you need to talk to me ab-" she started to say, but was cut off when he grabbed her arm and swung her around, instantly meeting her lips with his._

_ "It's good to see you too." She said when they finally broke their embrace._

_ "I missed you."_

_ "We've only been apart for about seven hours."_

_ "That is entirely too long. You, Natalya, have captured my heart and it doesn't matter how long we are apart, it will always be too long."_

_Hearing him say these things to her, made her heart melt. She leaned up against his body, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back down to meet their lips once again._

_ "So how do you feel about our match tonight?" he asked as he just held her close._

_ "I think it is time to exact some revenge on them."_

_ "I love the way you think."_

_ "Why thank you! I really should get to my locker room and get ready. I'll see you out in the Gorilla soon."_

_ "Can't wait."_

_They kissed one last time and parted ways. Natalya couldn't believe her luck, but little did she know that things would soon take a very awkward turn. Feelings would be hurt, and Natalya would be left to wonder what she should do._


	7. Chapter 7: What the Hell? Part II

Chapter 7: What the Hell? Part II

_After the match, the group gathered in the Diva's locker room._

_ "That was awesome!" Natalya said with a giant smile on her face._

_ "Yes it was! Your double sharpshooter on Kelly and Eve was picture perfect, especially when you added that extra torque. Then to top it all off, Justin, that four fifty splash was amazing!" Beth gushed._

_ "Well, we can't forget about you Beth. After the match when you hit Tyson with the GlamSlam that was priceless." Justin said with a laugh._

_ "Yeah, you should have seen his face. I think I even saw a tear fall down his face afterwards."_

_ "You have got to be kidding me! It felt really good when he ate the mat. You mess with the best, you go down with the rest!" Beth said, quoting Natalya's famous uncle._

_ "And that's the truth." Natalya said as she grabbed Beth and Justin for a group hug._

_ "I will leave you ladies alone to change. How about we all go out tonight and celebrate?"_

_ "Randy and I already have date plans tonight. Rain check?"_

_ "Rain check. I still owe you those drinks."_

_ "That's right, you do."_

_ "Alright, I'll meet you down in the lobby around midnight." Justin said as he leaned in to give Natalya a kiss before he left._

_ "I love it when you do that." Natalya giggled after he pulled away._

_ "Well in that case." He said as he leaned in for another kiss._

_ "Alright you two, I've gotta get in the shower so that I can meet up with Randy." Beth said jokingly._

_ "I'll see you soon."_

_ "Not soon enough." Justin said with a final smile as he walked out of the locker room._

_Natalya sighed as she closed the door and leaned up against it to catch her breath._

_ "Wow, he really has ahold of your heart doesn't he?" Beth asked._

_ "Yes he does."_

_ "Well, I'm glad that you have found someone to help pick up the pieces and someone who treats you right as well as respects you."_

_ "Oh, well thank you."_

_ "you're welcome. That's why I'm here."_

_With that, they went and got ready, and headed back to their hotel. When Natalya finally made it up to her room to drop her bags off, but was stopped when there was a knock at the door. Quickly checking her watch, she sat that she was supposed to meet Justin in five minutes._

_ "Sonofabitch." She muttered as she crossed the room towards the door. She peeked in the peephole, but whoever it was had put their finger over it. She cautiously opened the door and swore in her head._

_ "What are you doing here?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest._

_ "Damn. Where are you going dressed like that?" Tyson asked as he took a step back and took in what she was wearing. He couldn't believe how the black mini dress she had on showed how great her legs looked. Paired with a pair of five inch heels, she was slightly taller than she was. She was stunning in his eyes._

_ "It's none of your damn business. Now if you don't mind, I have somewhere to be." _

_ "Can I just talk to you for a minute?"_

_She checked her watch again. She was supposed to be down in the lobby right now._

_ "You have two minutes."_

_She moved out of the way and let him into the room. She sat on the bed and he sat on the couch across from her, not able to take his eyes off of her._

_ "I just wanted to know what was up with Beth attacking me after the match."_

_ "Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you are a douchebag." Natalya said, shrugging her shoulders for emphasis._

_ "Fine, I deserved that. I also wanted to let you know that I really didn't mean to hurt you. I don't know what came over me. I see now that I have truly lost someone very special. And may I add how great you look tonight."_

_ "Thanks. Now are you done? I'm late and I need to go." She said as she started towards the door._

_ "Wait!" Tyson said as he sprung up from his seat on the couch and grabbed her arm._

_ "What do you wa-" _

_She never got to finish her sentence seeing as how Tyson spun her around to face him and without warning locked his lips firmly on hers. Stunned about what was happening, Natalya didn't hear the door push open._

_ "What the hell?"_

_Natalya quickly shoved Tyson away and turned to see who had said that. Her jaw dropped when she saw Justin standing in the doorway. _

_ "I can't believe this." He said as he turned and started down the hall._

_ "Wait, Justin! Let me explain! Please." She said with a sense of urgency as she flipped off her heels and ran after him. She caught him by the arm and spun him around. To her surprise, he tugged his arm back._

_ "What do you want? Haven't you done enough?"_

_ "Please, just let me explain."_

_ "No, I think I saw enough. When I noticed that you were late, I was worried. That's why I came up here. I never expected to see you kissing that asshole. I guess one night doesn't change ten years of feelings."_

_ "But Justin, it wasn't like that. Please just listen to me." Natalya pleaded._

_ "No. I'm done with this little fling. I'm going up to Vince tomorrow and telling him that I don't want to start this storyline with a slut." Justin spat as he turned and walked away._

_Slut. Is that what he really thought of her? His words dug deep and stung, more than when Tyson had said them first. She slowly walked back to her room, wiping away her tears._

_ "Are you okay?" _

_ "Does it look like I'm okay? Because of you, I've lost the one person who cared for me. Why are you suddenly at the root of all of my problems?" Natalya said to Tyson when she got back to her room._

_ "It must be a sign letting you know that we're supposed to be together." He said, closing the gap in between them._

_Natalya stuck out her arm and caught him in the chest. _

_ "Do not come anywhere near me right now. I want you out. I want you out of my room and I want you out of my life. Don't talk to me, don't call me, I just want you to delete my number. Is that clear?"_

_ "But Nattie…"_

_ "Don't 'Nattie' me. Get the hell out." she said more forceful as she dropped her hand._

_Once again he tried to step closer and kiss her. Her reaction was self-defense. She clocked him square in the jaw._

_ "Get the fuck out!" she screamed at him._

_Holding his jaw in disbelief, knowing she never used that kind of language unless she was about to knock his head off. He slowly made his way to the door. He turned to take one last look at Natalya and then walked out of her life._

_ "I can't believe this is happening." She thought to herself._

_Her first thought was to call Justin to see if he would talk to her over the phone. It rang twice and then the voicemail kicked in._

_ "Hey, it's Justin. Sorry I missed you. Leave a message and I'll hit ya back when I can."_

_She hung up. Damn it._

_What should I do now? _

_She dug in her suitcase until she found a pair of sweatpants and a spaghetti strap tank top and plopped down on the bed, covered herself up, and cried herself to sleep._


	8. Chapter 8: The Aftermath

Chapter 8: The Aftermath

_One. Two. Three times the phone rang on the bedside table. Natalya had absolutely no motivation to get out of bed, let alone pick up her phone. Beep after beep signaled for another voicemail, but she just continued to lay there. Then the knocking started along with another phone call._

_ "I can hear your phone ringing so I know that you are in there. Come on Nattie, answer the damn door." Beth called in between the knocks._

_Finally, with a loud sigh, she clambered out of the bed and opened the door._

_ "Finally, why haven't you been answering your phone? Wow! You look like shit!" she said when she look up from her phone._

_Natalya's normally perfect hair was a tangled mess, her makeup still on and smeared, and her eyes were bright red and puffy._

_ "Thanks, good to see you too."_

_ "What happened? I figured that you would be glowing from a night with Justin."_

_ "It's a long story." Natalya said as she walked away from the door and sat on the bed cross-legged._

_Beth closed the door and followed her over to the bed. _

_ "Nattie, tell me what happened." She said sitting down next to Natalya, ready to listen._

_ "Tyson came by my room before I was to meet Justin last night."_

_ "What did that douchebag want now?"_

_ "He wanted to know why you attacked him after the match. He then proceeded to apologize and then tried to kiss me. The second time he tried, he succeeded and Justin was standing in the doorway."_

_Beth gasped._

_ "I went after him and tried to explain, but he wouldn't listen. When I went back to my room, Tyson was still there and tried to kiss me again. I was ready this time, so I punched him."_

_ "Oh honey, I'm so sorry. Have you tried calling Justin?"_

_ "After Tyson left, it rang twice and then went straight to voicemail."_

_ "Wow! What are you going to do?"_

_ "Stay in bed all day." Natalya answered as she lay back down on the bed._

_ "Oh no you're not! I'm not going to let you mope around. I want you to get dressed; we are going to the gym."_

_ "I don't feel like training today Beth."_

_ "We're not. I have a plan. Meet me in the lobby in fifteen minutes."_

_ "But…" Natalya started to object._

_ "No buts about it. Get your blonde and pink haired butt ready and I'll see you in a bit." Beth said firmly as she left the room._

_With another sigh, she stood and headed towards the bathroom. Brushing her hair vigorously, she remembered how things went down the night before. Instead of being torn up about it still, she suddenly found herself angry. She put her hairbrush down and found that her hands were shaking uncontrollably. Grabbing a hold of the sink to steady herself, she decided that she needed to be strong. Throwing her hair up into a tight ponytail, she decided that she could not let some person ruin how she went about her day. She then walked back into the bedroom area and rummaged through her suitcase. Finding a pair of black short shorts, and a bright pink spandex tank top, she laced up her pink and black Nike Shox and was ready to go._

_ "So what are we going to do if we aren't training?" Natalya asked as they walked into a local gym._

_ "We are doing some kickboxing. I figured that you have a lot of pent up anger towards Tyson and another superstar that I'm not going to name."_

_ "You are a genius!"_

_ "You're just now figuring this out? Let's go get our sweat on."_

_Left. Right. Cross. High knees._

_The sweat was pouring after half an hour. Both blonde women were gasping for air. They had never done anything continuous in quite a while. By the time they were done, their abdomens were aching, arms sore, but to Natalya, it was well worth it. She beat the punching bag as if it was Tyson._

_ "So how are you feeling?" Beth asked sipping from her water bottle and taking a seat on the bench in the gym locker room._

_ "A little sore, but I feel much more Zen than I did this morning and last night. Thank you Beth."_

_ "You're welcome, I'm just glad that my best friend is back!"_

_ "Yes I am, and I'm not going anywhere."_

_They continued to chat and got ready to head over to the arena for that night's house show._

_ "Traded? What do you mean I've been traded?" Natalya hollered at Teddy Long, the General Manager of SmackDown._

_ "It means that you are no longer apart of the SmackDown roster Nattie."_

_ "Yeah, I figured that much out on my own thanks. But why am I being traded?"_

_ "I've gotten a few complaints about your behavior over the last couple of days from our male superstars. So, I set up a trade. I traded you to Raw for Kelly."_

_ "What? I'm being replaced on SmackDown with Kelly? Are you serious?"_

_ "Can't say that I am playa." Teddy grinned._

_ "Who complained about my behavior?"_

_ "I can't tell you that."_

_ "I just want to know who to thank for my change of scenery."_

_ "I still can't tell you. I'm sorry Nattie. Tonight is your last house show under the blue brand. Tomorrow you head out to join the Raw tour."_

_ "You don't even have to say whom. I bet I know exactly who they were." Natalya spat as she turned on her heel and stormed back to the Diva's locker room._

_As she entered, she slammed the door in anger and shook the mirrors that hung on the wall._

_ "Whoa! What's up with you? I thought we got rid of all your anger at the gym today." Beth said as she looked up from the boots she was lacing._

_ "Nothing will help me get rid of this anger until I talk to those assholes." She said as she paced back and forth._

_ "Why? What happened now?"_

_ "I just had a meeting with our loving general manager. He informs me I have been traded to Raw."_

_ "WHAT?" Beth yelled, her head instantly snapping up._

_ "Yup. And guess who is coming in when I leave."_

_ "Who?"_

_ "The oh so wonderful Kelly."_

_ "You have got to be shitting me right now. Did he say why you were traded?"_

_Beth crossed the room in three strides and grabbed her friend up in a rib crushing hug._

_ "He said that he had a couple of complaints about me from the male superstars."_

_ "Who complained about you?"_

_ "He wouldn't say, but I have my suspicious on who they are." Natalya said._

_ "Who?" _

_ "The two people that really have to hate me right now, Justin and Tyson. Anyway, he said that tonight is my last house show for SmackDown. Tomorrow, I join the Raw tour."_

_ "I can't believe this. Are you going to try and talk to Tyson and Justin?"_

_ "I wasn't planning on talking to Tyson, but I was going to try and talk to Justin."_

_ "What am I going to do without you?" Beth asked with tears threatening to streak down her face._

_ "I don't know. I don't even know what I'm going to do over on Raw without you."_

_ "All I can say now is let's go out there, kick some Diva ass in this battle royal, and send these fans home wondering and fuming about you being traded. It will be me and you as the last two in the ring."_

_ "I say, bring it on. Once we reign supreme over these other pathetic Diva's, I am going to march straight up to Justin and give him a huge piece of my mind."_

_ "Now that is the Natalya Neidhart that I know and love!" Beth said as she grabbed her up in one last hug._


	9. Chapter 9: The Accident

Chapter 9: The Accident

_"And your Diva's battle royal winners are…Beth Phoenix and Natalya!" Justin Roberts's voice boomed throughout the arena, as thousands of fan cheered at a deafening volume._

_Beth and Natalya both stood in the middle of the ring, raising each other's hands in triumph. The crowd couldn't tell, but both women had tears running down their face as the hugged each other, climbed out of the ring and made their way back up the ramp. Natalya stopped and turned to face the crowd one more time. She took a bow, knowing this was her last SmackDown show, the exited the stage._

_When she stepped off of the stage, she was met with rib crushing hug from behind._

_ "Beth…I can't breathe."_

_ "Sorry, I just can't believe that was our last match together."_

_ "What do you mean? You are the Diva's Champion; you can come to Raw whenever you want too."_

_ "I know, but it is not gonna be me and you together dominating these Barbie dolls and making them cry on a regular basis. I'm going to miss my Divas of Doom partner!"_

_ "I'm going to miss you too Beth." Natalya said as she hugged her longtime friend and tag team partner._

_ "So, since it's your last night on this brand, we are going out and you are buying me those drinks that you owe me!"_

_ "Fine, it's a date."_

_ "Alright, let's go get ready." Beth said as she started to walk back towards their locker room._

_ "Uh, I'll be there in a few. There is someone that I have to talk to first."_

_ "Okay, but be careful, and stand tall. Don't back down."_

_ "You know me better than that. I never back down." Natalya said with a smile as she headed in the opposite direction._

_While walking towards Justin's locker room, Natalya thought of what she wanted to say to him before she left. Everything that she thought just didn't seem right. Approaching his door, she finally decided what she was going to say. She knocked, and just waited. She could hear some rustling going on from behind the door, meaning he was there. When he opened the door, her heart fluttered like it did every time she saw him in his ring attire. His toned muscles and his rock hard abdomen made her melt inside. Looking into his eyes, she could tell that he didn't want anything to do with her._

_ "What do you want? Shouldn't you be headed out to join the Raw tour?" he asked sourly._

_ "I just wanted to try and explain myself before I left." _

_ "Well I don't want to hear it. Now if you don't mind, I have a match to get ready for."_

_Justin then tried to close the door in Natalya's face, but she was quicker. She wedged her foot in between the door frame and the door, and then pushed it open. Justin was sort of shocked by Natalya's pure power._

_ "Well too damn bad, you're going to hear it anyway." Natalya said as she pushed her way past Justin and walked over to the bench in his locker room._

_ "Fine, I have five minutes until I'm supposed to be in the Gorilla Position. You have until then." He said, closing the door and making his way over to a folding chair so that he could lace up his boots._

_ "Okay, so that night, what exactly did you see?"_

_ "I came up to see what was taking you so long. I noticed that your door was propped open. I pushed it, and I saw you kissing Tyson. Pretty self-explanatory about what went down."_

_ "Uh no, not really. I was not kissing him. He kissed me. He came to ask why Beth had attacked him after the match. I told him why and he then tried to apologize again. I walked over to the door so that he would leave so that I could meet up with you. Instead of leaving, he kissed me."_

_ "How am I supposed to believe that?" He practically yelled as he looked up from his laces._

_ "Because of how badly he hurt me! When I was feeling like my world was crumbling down around me, I found you. You gave me hope in love again. I have no physical proof that he was the one, who had initiated the kiss, but what I do have is the truth and that is what I just told you." Natalya yelled back._

_ "Whatever."_

_Justin then went back to lacing his boots and putting on his kick pads._

_ "Fine, I'm leaving. I just thought I would come here and tell you what really happened and I had hoped you would believe me. I guess it was just a waste of time." Natalya said, looking from him down to her scuffed up wrestling boots._

_ "Looks like it. Have fun on Raw from now on."_

_Natalya stood up, not making eye contact with Justin as she walked over towards the door. With one hand on the door handle, she turned and spoke one final thing._

_ "Thank you for making me feel loved again. Even though it was short-lived, it was the best time I've had in a very long time. Good-bye Justin. I love you."_

_With that, she let the door swing shut behind her as she walked away from the man that she truly did love. Her heart hurting from how rude he was towards her, but feeling relieved knowing that he now knew the truth. It was up to him to believe it or not._

_ "What the hell just happened? Did she really just say that she loved me?" Justin thought as soon as the door closed._

_So many new thoughts were coursing through his mind, that he didn't hear the knock at the door._

_ "Yo, Gabriel! Your match is getting ready to start!" a stage manager said, poking his head into the locker room._

_Shaking what had just transpired, she jogged towards the stage, his mind still not fully focused. He was not himself after Nattie's visit, and his body was just going through the motions._

_After getting dressed, Natalya and Beth drove to the nearest nightclub. The music was exhilarating and loud, just what she needed to get her mind off of Justin. Dancing. Taking shots is what her night had consisted of. Somehow the other SmackDown divas found out that this was her last night with them and they had all met up._

_Around three, a noticeably missing Kaitlyn showed up, frantically looking for Natalya. She found her on the dance floor, dirty dancing with some pathetic excuse for a human being. She hadn't cared due to her high alcohol content._

_ "Nattie! Thank god I finally found you!"_

_ "Why? What's wrong?" Natalya slurred._

_ "It's Justin. He's in the hospital."_

_At the mention of Justin's name, she came out of her haze._

_ "What happened?"_

_ "During his match tonight with Tyson, they argued and went off script. They ended up brawling in the ring. It went horribly wrong when Tyson sent him over the top rope and Justin landed awkwardly on his right side. They rushed him to the hospital. No one else was going with him, and I knew about the two of you, that I decided to tag along. When he finally came around from all of the pain medicine they had given him, he began asking for you." Kaitlyn said, speaking a mile a minute._

_Natalya was focused enough that she absorbed every word that she had said._

_ "Can you drive me to the hospital? I have to see him."_

_ "Yeah, sure. Let's go."_

_They both started towards the door until Natalya felt a hand grab onto her forearm._

_ "Where are you going?" Beth asked._

_ "Justin is in the hospital and he's been asking for me. I've gotta go and see him."_

_Beth didn't say a word. She just gave her best friend a wary smile and nodded._

_ "I'll stop by your room when I get back." Natalya hollered back as she sprinted out into the chilly, night air. _


	10. Chapter 10: The Hospital

Chapter 10: The Hospital

_It was a very good thing that Kaitlyn was driving; Natalya would have been weaving in and out like a crazy woman trying to get to the hospital. Why she was so worried about Justin, she had no idea. Especially after the way he had spoken to her the last time. The drive only lasted ten minutes, but it felt like longer. When they finally arrived, Kaitlyn led the way to Justin's room and waited outside as Natalya went it._

_ "Justin?" _

_ "Nattie? Is that you?"_

_ "Yeah, how are you feeling?" she asked as she gently sat down on the bed so that she wouldn't jostle his body._

_ "I'm in a bit of pain, but the meds they gave me are helping out a lot." He smiled._

_Even when she was mad at him, his smile could still make her heart flutter._

_ "So what really happened? Kaitlyn gave me the rundown, but mixed with all of the alcohol that I consumed at the club tonight, I'm still a little hazy about what really happened."_

_ "Well after you left my locker room, I started to feel terrible about all of the things that I had said to you. I couldn't focus, so when the bell rang for my match with Tyson, I asked him who had initiated the kiss."_

_ "And what did he say?"_

_ "He told me that it was him and that together we had gotten that bitch traded. As soon as he called you a bitch, I lost it. I started throwing real punches left and right, immediately blooding his nose. The referee called for the disqualification of me, but I kept going. I went to clothesline him over the top rope, but he used my own momentum against me. I flew over the top rope and landed awkwardly on my right shoulder. When they brought me in here, they did x-rays, and found that my shoulder was dislocated." He explained._

_ "Damn! But why did you go after him like that? You made yourself abundantly clear that you wanted me gone, and you got your wish."_

_ "I know, and I messed up majorly. When I get out of here this afternoon, I'm going straight to Teddy and telling him-" Justin said before Natalya cut him off._

_ "It's too late for that Justin. My flight leaves in five hours. There is nothing that can be done now."_

_ "There has to be something that I can do." Justin said as he tried to sit up, but winced in pain and lay back down._

_ "Well there isn't! I really shouldn't have even come here." Natalya spat._

_ "Then why did you?"_

_ "Because I still long for your embrace and your caring words, despite all of the awful things you have said to me and the names you called me."_

_Natalya said as she stood up and walked to the door, but stopped._

_ "I hope that since you now know the truth, we won't act like strangers when our paths do cross. Good-bye Justin." She said as she finally walked out of the door._

_ "Ek is lief vir jou ook." Justin said as he watched Natalya walk out of his life. _

_When Natalya made it out to the hallway, she slid down the wall and pulled her knees into her chest. Tears started to fall down her face before she walked out of his room._

_ "Are you okay, Nattie?" _

_Natalya had forgotten that Kaitlyn had been waiting for her to come out of Justin's room._

_ "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's get out of here." Natalya said, wiping the tears from her eyes._

"This match is scheduled for one fall; making her way to the ring from Calgary, Alberta, Canada. Natalya!" Justin Roberts' voice boomed over the microphone. Natalya's theme kicked in and she walked out to the beat of the guitar.

"And her opponent from the Fiji Islands; Tamina!"

"Great! Here we go again." Natalya thought to herself.

It had been a month since she was traded to Monday Night Raw, and the other Divas had made her life hell. They constantly gave her grief about causing Justin to get hurt and for sending Kelly to SmackDown. She had kept up with the on goings of SmackDown and knew that Justin had returned from injury the week prior, yet she had not talked to him since that day at the hospital.

All of the sudden, there was a searing pain in her ribcage. Tamina did not wait for the bell to ring before going after Natalya. Her head was not focused on the match, which offered a great opening for the Samoan. Natalya dropped to the mat for the three count. The referee raised Tamina's hand in victory and she was walking over to exit the ring when she decided against it.

She ran back over to the Canadian where she lay and started to attack her. Natalya just lay there, covering her face and hope it would end soon. Then just as quickly as it started, the weight of Tamina was taken off of her. Feeling that it was safe to uncover her face, she looked around to see who had come out to save her. There at her side on his knees was Justin.

So many thoughts were racing through her head seeing him there. He helped her stand up and raised her hands up. At which Natalya winced and Justin helped her out of the ring. Once on the outside, he wrapped a supportive arm around her waist and walked with her to the trainer's office.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Natalya asked as she scooted up onto the table.

"Well from the looks of it, saving you from getting your ass handed to you." Justin said with a smile.

Natalya just glared.

"Not funny. I meant what are you doing here on Raw?"

"You are looking at the newest Raw acquisition. Since the end of The CORRE, they sent me here in trade for David Otunga. It was more my suggestion than anything."

"But why?" Natalya asked again, with a confused look on her face.

"Because I miss you Nattie, I also talked to the creative office and they agreed. They want us to pick back up on the storyline we were originally going to start."

"Justin, you really shouldn't have."

"Why not?"

"Because I have moved on."

"In the storyline or in your single's career?"

"No, I'm seeing someone else."

Natalya could see his heart sink, and it broke her heart to see it happen.

"Oh really; who is it?" He asked fearing the answer.

"It's Heath."

Justin's eyes got huge as his mind processed this new information. He could not believe it. His best friend was now dating the one woman he had cared about the most. Without another word, Justin left the trainer's and headed to find the nearest bar.


	11. Chapter 11: The Trade

_Chapter 11: The Trade_

_As Justin walked away, Natalya's heart sank. She hated to see him like that, but then again what did he expect? They had not talked in a month, they weren't on the same brand and with one more trade, she was supposed to go running back to him? He was acting like such a male. _

_Since her switch to the red brand, Heath and the other superstars were the only ones who had welcomed the third generation diva. All others scoffed whenever she was around. Out of all the superstars, Heath had been there as someone she could talk to about Justin. After a few casual dates, he asked to go steady and Natalya jumped right in but not without a little hesitation._

_Were her feelings towards the 'one man southern rock band' deep down in her heart? No. Did she care for him? Yes. The first time he had kissed her felt awkward and forced. It made her think if how it felt when she first kissed Justin; she could feel the passion course through her veins, her knees would weaken and her heart would race. She got none of that from Heath._

_"Oh my god! Nattie are you okay?"_

_The voice was familiar and it brought Natalya out of her thoughts. Standing in the doorway was The Glamazon. _

_"Beth? What are you doing here?"_

_ "I came to surprise you, but when I got here all that I saw was Tamina attacking you and Justin coming out to save you."_

_"Yeah, pretty crazy huh?"_

_ "Tell me about it. Let's say over drinks?"_

_ "Sure, but let me get my ribs checked out first. I have a lot to tell you."_

_ "You sure do! I will wait for you in your locker room." Beth said as she turned walked out of the trainer's room._

_Forty-five minutes later, Natalya was walking back to get changed, but she was too enthralled in her own thoughts that she wasn't looking where she was going. She walked straight into a familiar hard body and landed flat on her ass._

_ "Sonofabitch!" she hollered as she hit the ground, both hands instantly going to her ribs._

_ "Sorry Nattie. Are you okay?"_

_She was really getting tired of everyone asking her that._

_ "I'm fine, just watch where you're going next time why don't ya?" she said, still lying on the ground with her eyes closed._

_ "Damn, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."_

_Hearing that accent made her eyes snap open as she tried to sit up, but had some difficulty._

_ "Justin? We really need to stop doing this."_

_ "Doing what? Always running into each other or being rude to one another?" _

_He bent down to help her up, his hands lingering in hers._

_ "Both." She whispered looking down at their hands._

_ "I agree. Anyways, I gotta get going." He said as he dropped her hands, and walked away, muttering to himself in a language that she didn't understand._

_Natalya just stood there watching him walk away, stunned that she still felt a tingle when he had touched her. She realized at that moment that she needed to vent to Beth and have a very strong drink._

_ "He did what?" Beth asked, her eyes wide with shock._

_ "Nothing. He helped me up, held my hangs and then dropped them. I still felt the connection Beth and I know that he did too."_

_ "No, not that part. You said that he suggested that he be traded to Raw, but why?"_

_ "He said that he wanted to start our storyline, and that's why he saved me from Tamina's attack."_

_ "And how do you feel about all of this?"_

_ "I still have these feelings for him, even after what happened. But I've moved on to Heath."_

_ "What did Justin say when you told him you are now dating his best friend?"_

_ "He didn't say anything. He just looked upset and shocked and then he walked out of the trainers."_

_ "So any idea of what you are going to do?"_

_ "The plan as of right now is to go out with you tonight and not think about Justin or anything else for that matter."_

_ "That sounds good to me." Beth said._

_With that, Natalya grabbed her towels to go get ready for their night out on the town. She was going to make it her mission to numb her senses and thoughts with as much alcohol as she could handle._

_ "Nattie! Wake up!" Beth yelled as she tried to shake her friend awake._

_Natalya groaned and covered her head with a pillow._

_ "What happened last night?"_

_ "There's no time to go down memory lane. We have a house show in two hours and the city is an hour and a half away! We need to get going!"_

_That brought Natalya out of her grogginess as she sprung up from the bed, instantly regretting getting up so quickly. Man was her head pounding or what?_

_ "Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"_

_ "I just woke up myself."_

_They were both running around their hotel room, hastily throwing their gear into their duffels._

_ "Are you ready?" Beth asked._

_ "Now I am." Natalya replied, throwing her signature blonde and pink hair up into a messy bun._

_ "Alright then. I'll drive."_

_ "I wouldn't have it any other way."_

_They both ran out of the room and bolted towards the elevator._

_An hour and twenty minutes later, they pulled up to the arena._

_ "I feel like total shit." Natalya said as she slipped on her sunglasses and climbed out of the vehicle._

_ "I bet, you were pounding down drinks last night like a total boss."_

_ "Ugh, I hope that our match doesn't take that long tonight. I really just want to sleep this hangover off."_

_ "I hope so too. I only have a slight headache."_

_They walked up to the doors, flashed their ID's and headed straight towards the matchboard. When Natalya saw, whom she was partnered up with and who they would be facing that evening, she really felt as though she was going to throw up._

_ "You have got to be kidding me! I have to team with Justin to take on you and Heath? This can't be happening." Natalya voiced to Beth._

_ "You'd better believe it. We are testing out our storyline in front of the crowd tonight."_

_Natalya almost jumped out of her skin when she heard Justin's voice behind her._

_ "Did you have something to do with this?"_

_ "The pairings? No. I merely suggested to John Laurinaitis that we do a test run and see how the crowd reacts to it."_

_ "I have a feeling that you aren't telling me the whole truth and you just wanted to bring Heath into our private problems." _

_ "Miskien het ek dit gedoen, miskien het ek nie!"_

_ "What did you just say?" Natalya asked, recognizing that he was in fact speaking a different language._

_ "I said that I will see you out in the ring later." Justin lied as he walked away with a chuckle._

_ "What am I going to do now?"_

_ "Go out there tonight and give me everything you've got. Just try not to win."_

_ "And why shouldn't I try to win? Are you scared of the sharpshooter?"_

_ "No, I'm not afraid. It's just that in a mixed tag team match, the winning team usually celebrates in the ring afterwards. You know with hugs and all of that fun stuff. If you win, that's where the storyline comes into play." _

_ "Have I ever told you how amazing you are?" _

_ "You may have mentioned it once or twice." Beth smiled._

_ "Alright, let's go do this." Natalya said as they walked off in search of their locker room._

_As they approached, Natalya saw someone that she was not prepared to talk to just yet. Heath._


	12. Chapter 12: The Match

Chapter 12: The Match

_"Heath, what are you doing here?" Natalya asked after Beth walked into the locker room._

_ "I just have a question. Is there something going on between you and Gabriel?"_

_She knew that she should have told him about her little fling with Justin, but she just couldn't bring herself to tell him. She completely omitted that as part of her reasoning for being traded. She had just told him that Tyson complained to someone high up and got rid of her and that's why she was so distraught when she joined the tour._

_ "Why do you ask?"_

_ "Because you are teaming with him tonight instead of me, I just think it's weird that they would have us face each other is all." He drawled as he ran a hand through his red hair._

_ "Oh, well don't worry. There's nothing going between me and him. Whoever set up this match is a complete idiot for pitting me against you." Natalya said as she lifted herself up on her tip toes and gently placed a kiss on his lips._

_ "Okay, I was just curious."_

_ "Just don't get mad at me when we kick your ass and I have you tap out to the sharpshooter."_

_ "Only in your dreams will I tap out." Heath said with a cocky grin._

_ "I'll see you out there."_

_With one last kiss, Heath walked away and Natalya walked into her locker room. Not surprisingly, Beth was listening at the door._

_ "Eavesdrop much?" Natalya asked, crossing the room and dropping her duffel bag down on the bench._

_ "You haven't told Heath about what happened between you and Justin have you?"_

_ "No, and I don't plan on doing so until the time is right."_

_ "Oh honey, the time was right when you first agreed to date him."_

_Deep down, Natalya knew that Beth was right, but just did not want to admit it. Before she was supposed to be in the gorilla position, Natalya snuck away so she could have some time to herself to focus and get her head in the game. As she bent over to touch her toes, she heard footsteps coming towards her. She turned to see Justin._

_ "Does Heath know about what happened between us?"_

_ "No, and I don't plan on telling him for a while."_

_ "Whatever, are you ready for our match?" he asked, thinking about ways to bring this down._

_ "Yeah, let's go." Natalya said as she stood up straight and walked with Justin towards the stage._

_ "This mixed tag team match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from Buffalo, New York Beth Phoenix the Glamazon. And her partner from Pineville, West Virginia Heath Slater." Justin Roberts announced as the two came out to their individual theme music._

_ "And their opponents, from Calgary, Alberta, Canada Natalya and from Cape Town, South Africa Justin Gabriel!" _

_They walked down the ramp together in time to the "New Foundation" that was Natalya's theme song. Once up on the ring apron, Justin pushed down the bottom rope for Nattie to step through. The bell rang and it was Justin against Heath to start things off._

_They locked up and Justin got the upper hand by twisting Heath's arm like a pretzel. He then hit an arm drag and stayed focused on the shoulder. Heath fought back, but was taken right back down. Finally, with a little bit of room Heath was able to throw up his leg and his foot connected with the side of Justin's head. With Justin on his back Heath went for the quick cover, but was kicked in the back By Natalya. As she looked up, Beth hit her with clothesline and pushed her out of the ring. Justin was able to get his wits about himself and made it back to his feet. _

_Heath was going for a clothesline as well, but Justin ducked and hit him with a few kicks that laid him out. Justin head up towards the top turnbuckle. When his foot was on the top rope, Beth pulled back on the ropes, causing Justin to tumble outside of the ring. The crowd gasped, but cheered when he landed on his feet. Heath then ran the ropes and dove in between middle and top rope, colliding with Justin, ramming his back into the barricades. The referee started counting, and when he reached eight Heath was able to climb back into the ring._

_The crowd started chanting for Justin to get up and get back in the ring. He pushed up from the floor with the little strength t he had left and rolled back into the ring only to be met with stiff kicks to the ribs. He backed off to showboat to the crowd, and when his back was turned, Justin took advantage by tagging in Natalya. She confidently walked up behind Heath and waited for him to turn around. When he did, the cocky grin disappeared from his face seeing his real life girlfriend standing in front of him. She just smiled as she saw slight fear cross his face. He tried to size her up to intimidate her, but she did not back down. He looked away, giving Natalya the opening she was waiting for. She swung her hand as hard as she could and connected with the side of his face. The smack was heard throughout the arena and the crowd went crazy. _

_Heath took a step back putting a hand to his cheek, surprised that she packed that much force into the slap. The cockiness spread back across his face as he walked back to his corner and tagged in Beth. The crowd went crazy as The Glamazon entered the ring. For the first time, the two best friends would face off against one another._

_Trading words, they tried to rile up the crowd, and it worked. The locked up and Beth came out on top, putting Natalya in a headlock, forcing her down to the mat. Beth wrapped her long legs around Natalya's waist, right below her ribcage. More trash talk and a few slaps to the back of the head was all Natalya needed to light a fire under her rear. With all of her strength, Natalya rolled her hips and rearranged Beth's legs around her right one, setting up for the sharpshooter. _

_Beth had the wherewithal to scramble to try to grab the bottom rope but could not reach. Natalya pulled Beth into the center of the ring, flipping her over to her stomach and started to bridge back, but was caught in the back with a kick, knocking her forward relieving the pressure on Beth's lower back. After seeing that his partner was kicked in the back, Justin sprang up to the top rope and vaulted himself towards Heath, who landed with a thud on the canvas. Justin then climbed back up to the turnbuckle and hit the four fifty splash. Beth quickly tagged in Heath, and rolled out of the ring. Natalya was going to tag in Justin, but remembered what she had said to Heath before their match. She stood, grabbed onto his legs and set him up in the sharpshooter. Flipping him over and leaning back, Heath quickly tapped and the referee called for the bell. The crowd went crazy._

_Dropping his legs, Natalya was quickly scooped up by Justin, who carried her over to their corner. He set her down so that the ref could raise their hands in victory. He grabbed Natalya in a tight embrace and then did the unthinkable. He leaned in and kissed her in front of the live crowd. Wolf whistles filled the air, Natalya's heart fluttered as she leaned into the familiar feeling of Justin's hard body. As she pulled away, it was then that she saw the look on Heath's face. There was shock mixed with disbelief, topped with a dash of anger._


	13. Chapter 13: The Right Decision

Chapter 13: The Right Decision 

_"What the hell was that, man?" Heath yelled as soon as Natalya and Justin walked back stage._

_ "Heath, let me explain please." Natalya pleaded._

_ "You have two minutes. Go!"_

_ "Heath, listen man. When we were both over on SmackDown, they had this storyline all set up for us to start before Tyson got Natalya traded. When I was traded earlier this week, creative told me they wanted to start it up over here." Justin said, cutting in._

_ "Nattie, why didn't you tell me?"_

_ "I…I didn't know about it."_

_Heath just stood there with a confused look plastered all over his face._

_ "She means that I didn't tell her until right before our match. It was kept under wraps so that it would be a surprise for the live crowd."_

_ "Well I think that it worked, because it surprised the hell outta me!" Heath laughed as he walked over and brought Natalya in for a hug._

_ "Then we did our job right." Justin said, awkwardly looking away from his best friend and the woman he had feelings for._

_ "I guess we had everyone fooled." Natalya muttered to herself as she watched Justin walk away._

_ "What did you say?" Heath asked, taking a step back._

_ "Oh nothing. So how does your back feel?"_

_ "It feels as though it was run over by a steamroller!"_

_ "I told you that I was going to make you tap out." Natalya grinned._

_ "I guess you were right." He admitted as he leaned down for a kiss._

_Natalya was hesitant, but leaned into the kiss anyway._

_ "So what are your plans for when you leave here?"_

_ "Beth and I are going out to dinner to catch up on things. Why, what's up?"_

_ "Just curious. Have fun and I will call you later." Heath said, kissing the top of her head and walking away._

_As Natalya walked into her locker room, she sat down on the bench then slid down to the floor, putting her head in her hands._

_ "What's up with you? I figured that you would be all smiles seeing as how you made your boyfriend tap out." Beth said coming out of the showers, wrapped up in a towel._

_ "I would be, but everything that is going on with Justin, it has got my head all tangled up."_

_ "Are you sure it's Justin and not just the hangover?"_

_ "That could be a contributing factor."_

_ "So how did Heath react after seeing you and Justin kiss in the ring?"_

_ "I thought he was going to attack Justin! He was furious! But he actually gave me a chance to explain what happened."_

_ "What did you say?"_

_ "I didn't say anything. Justin did all of the talking. He just explained that we were all set up to start out 'romance' storyline before I was traded and when he got traded as well, creative decided to pick up where we left off."_

_ "And Heath actually bought that?" Beth asked surprised._

_ "Yes he did. It saved both of our asses that he did."_

_ "Wow! So what are you doing tonight?"_

_ "I was going to see if you wanted to go out to eat and catch up on what all I've missed on the blue brand." Natalya said finally standing up and taking off her boots._

_ "I wish that I could, but I have a flight to catch to rejoin the SmackDown tour of Mexico. My flight leaves in two hours."_

_ "Oh, I guess I can find someone else to go out with tonight, just as long as it's not Heath."_

_ "And why is that? Is there trouble in paradise already?"_

_ "I guess you could say that. He has been clingy lately." Natalya confessed._

_ "Oh god, not another clingy relationship."_

_ "No kidding. I'm gonna jump in the shower real quick and I'll drive you to the airport."_

_After saying goodbye to Beth at the drop off zone, Natalya picked up her phone and dialed the number she had come to remember as of late. Merging back onto the highway headed back towards her hotel, she put the phone up to her ear._

_ "Hello?"_

_ "Hey, are you free tonight?" Natalya asked._

_ "Yeah, why what's up?"_

_ "Do you want to have a late dinner and talk?"_

_ "Sure, just tell me where and I will be there."_

_ "The restaurant at my hotel in let's say half an hour. That'll give me time to freshen up before we meet up."_

_ "I'll see in there in half an hour."_

_ "Great, see you then." Natalya said as she hung up, putting her phone back into her purse._

_The rest of the drive back to her hotel, she wondered if she was doing the right thing by going to dinner with him. But she really needed to talk to him and figure some things out, mostly where her feelings stood towards him._


	14. Chapter 14: The Mistake?

Chapter 14: The Mistake?

_Natalya arrived at the hotel restaurant a little late. As she scanned the dining area, she pulled at the hem of her pink silk mini dress nervously. Finally spotting him at the bar, sipping on a scotch, her heart started fluttering and a smile appeared across her face as she walked over to him._

_ "Is this seat taken?"_

_ "Yeah, I'm supposed to be meeting this woman who told me that she loved me a little over a month ago. Do you see her anywhere?"_

_ "Why did you have to bring that up?" Natalya asked with a chuckle as she sat down._

_ "I just wanted to see your reaction." Justin said with a smile._

_ "Whatever. Do you wanna go and grab a table?"_

_ "Yeah, just let me order another drink. Do you want anything?"_

_ "Are you buying?" _

_ "I guess so."_

_ "Well in that case, I'll take a diet coke and whiskey."_

_ "Somebody likes the fire, huh?"_

_ "Wouldn't you like to know? I'll go get the table." Natalya said, walking away and resisting the urge to look back._

_Once she found a table, she was finally able to catch her breath._

_ "So how was Raw when you first arrived?" Justin asked as he sat down across from Natalya._

_ "Terrible. Everyone was rude and they blamed me for you getting hurt." Natalya said, taking a long drink, letting the whiskey settle in to her system._

_ "Why would they do that? It's not like you were the one who threw me over the top rope."_

_ "I know, but rumors start and no one stops to find out the truth."_

_ "I'm sorry. I should have found out the truth about what happened between you and Tyson before I went with him to Vince about you. In that month, I missed you a lot." Justin admitted._

_ "I missed you too. When everyone was giving me a hard time after the trade, it took all of my strength to not call you and talk to you about it."_

_ "Why didn't you?"_

_ "I was still pissed at how you handled the situation and in a way; I just wanted to get over all that had happened. If I would have called you, it would have stirred up all of the emotions again."_

_ "I'm sorry; I wish that I could go back and fix this so that we would still be together." Justin said, grabbing Natalya's hand and squeezing._

_ "Me too, but I'm with Heath now. I care about him a lot."_

_She knew that she should pull her hand out of his, but it felt so right. After hesitating, she pulled away and hung her head down._

_ "Did you care about me when we were together?"_

_ "Of course I did, and you know that. I felt more for you than anyone. We were together for just over a week and I told you that I loved you. I have never done that before." Natalya confessed as she looked up and looked him straight in the eyes._

_ "Have you told Heath that you love him?"_

_ "No."_

_ "And why not? Haven't you two been together for a while?"_

_ "I don't know why I haven't."_

_ "That's bullshit and you know it. Why haven't you told him?" Justin asked again, finding that he was raising his voice._

_ "I haven't told him because I don't love him! I still love you!"_

_Hearing those words shocked Justin. He wasn't expecting to hear her say those words. Taking advantage of his silence, Natalya knocked back the rest of her drink and stood up from their table._

_ "I have to go wash my hair." She said lamely as she started to walk away._

_ "Wait, Nattie!" Justin said grabbing for her hand but he missed._

_ "Shit!" he muttered, throwing some cash down on the table to cover for their drinks and turned around only to find that Natalya was nowhere in sight. _

_Thinking quick, he headed towards the front desk. After some explaining and pleading to the clerk, Justin boarded an elevator heading towards the eighth floor. Once the elevator stopped, he exited and turned left looking for room 814. Coming to a stop outside of the door, he could hear crying coming from inside. He took a deep breath and knocked._

_ "Who is it?" Natalya asked as she downed her third mini bottle of vodka._

_She needed to dull her thoughts once again._

_ "Room service."_

_ "I didn't order anything did I?" She thought to herself as she stumbled to the door and opened it._

_ "What are you doing here? How did you find my room? She slurred._

_ "I used my boyish charm and good looks. Do you mind if I come inside?" Justin asked._

_Not waiting for an answer, he slid past her, walked over to the bed, and sat down._

_ "What do you want?" Natalya huffed as she sat down next to Justin._

_ "I want you to look me in the eyes, and tell me how you feel."_

_ "How I feel about what?"_

_ "How do you feel about your relationship with Heath?"_

_ "My relationship with Heath sucks. It feels like he is always on top of me when we are backstage. Clingy is the understatement of the year."_

_ "How do you feel about me?"_

_Natalya took in a deep breath and prepared herself for what she was about to tell him._

_ "I…I love you Justin. When I told you the first time, I meant it."_

_ "I know you did, and so did I."_

_ "Huh? I know I'm drunk right now, but I'm pretty sure you never told me that you loved me." Natalya said with a scrunched up confused look on her face._

_ "I did, you just didn't hear me." Justin whispered._

_ "I'm still confused here."_

_ "After you told me and walked away, I said 'Ek is lief vir jou ook'."_

_ "I recognize that dialect! What did you say and what language are you speaking?"_

_ "It means 'I love you too' in Afrikaans."_

_Without thinking, Natalya put her arms around Justin's neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Instantly feeling the spark, she fell into his body. Continuing her attack on his lips, she unwrapped her hands and pulled away at his t-shirt. Running her hands over his abdomen, she moaned. Next thing that she knew, his hands were unzipping her dress but he suddenly pulled away._

_ "Are you sure that you want to do this?" he asked, holding her face in his hands, running his thumb over her bottom lip._

_ "I'm sure." She replied running her fingers through his hair._

_Justin the pushed Natalya back onto the bed and climbed on top of her. They interlocked their fingers as he leaned down to kiss her. In the background, Natalya's cell phone started ringing, but she did not care. She was on cloud nine being in bed with the man that she really wanted to be with._

_ "Natalya, I love you." Justin said looking deep in to her emerald green eyes._

_ "I love you too."_


	15. Chapter 15: The Realization

Chapter 15: The Realization

_The next morning, Natalya woke up with a major headache. She sat up and looked around for her cell phone. Looking at the other side of the bed, she gasped._

_ "What the hell did I do?" she thought._

_Seeing Justin's bare body wrapped in only the sheets, she shook her head in disbelief. Instantly regretting the sudden movement as her head screamed in pain. Finally locating her phone, which had been buried under all of their discarded clothes, she saw that she had six missed calls. All but one, were from Heath._

_ "Damn it!" she muttered, which caused Justin to stir next to her._

_She rummaged around in the dresser drawers until she found a pair of shorts and a tank top. Hastily putting them on, she walked over to the balcony and slid the door shut quietly. Hesitantly, she pressed play on the first voicemail._

_ "Hey Nattie, its Heath. I was just calling to see how things were going. Call me back, bye."_

_Pressing delete, she prepared herself for the next message._

_ "Hey, it's me again. It is a little past midnight and I figured you would be back by now, but I guess not. Call me."_

_Delete._

_ "Hey, it's Beth. I just got a text message from Heath asking where we are. Does he not know that I left already? I covered for you, but when you get this, you have to call me and explain."_

_Delete._

_ "Okay, I went to the front desk asking for Beth's room number. They informed me that she has already checked out. What is going on? Call me!" Heath said more anxiously._

_Natalya was scared to listen to the rest, so she just deleted them and sat her phone down on the side table. Putting her hands on the rail, she let out an exasperated sigh. _

_ "What am I going to do?" she whispered, hanging her head._

_Being engrossed in her thoughts, she did not hear the door slide open behind her. When Justin wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck, her heart almost stopped._

_ "Jesus Justin! Why do you always sneak up on me?" she asked turning to face him._

_Seeing him, she wanted to squeal like a little schoolgirl, but repressed the urge. He had a serious case of bedhead, but he totally rocked it. The only thing that he had on was a towel wrapped around his waist._

_ "It's just the werewolf in me." He smiled, leaning in for a kiss._

_He was cut off mid-way to Natalya's lips by a knock at the door. They both froze. Natalya quietly stepped inside._

_ "Who is it?" she hollered._

_ "It's Heath. Open up, Nattie."_

_Her eyes grew wide as she spun to look at Justin. His eyes were just as big as hers were. Panic started to sink in._

_ "Just a minute, I'm getting dressed!"_

_She ran over to the bed and grabbed Justin's clothes. Throwing them at him, she started to close the balcony door._

_ "Stay out here and stay off to the side." She whispered, closing the door before he could respond._

_Taking a couple of seconds to collect her thoughts and to slow down her heart rate, she was finally ready to open up the door and face Heath._

_ "Finally! What took you so long?" Heath asked as he walked in, sliding right past Natalya._

_ "Please, come in." she said, closing the door._

_ "Where were you last night?"_

_ "I took Beth to the airport."_

_This was not a complete lie._

_ "And it took you all night? Why didn't you answer your phone?"_

_ "I left it here in my room. On the way back, I got lost and it took forever to find my way back. What's with all the questions?"_

_ "I was just worried about you is all." Heath said sincerely as he grabbed her hands._

_ "Worried? Heath, I trained in the dungeon. I think that I can take care of myself." Natalya said pulling back, offended._

_ "I know you can. That's not what I meant."_

_ "Then what did you mean? Did you think that I was out behind your back with some other guy? What kind of girl do you think I am?"_

_ "Look Nattie, I'm sorry. It's just your whole storyline with my best friend and then the rumors that were circulating as to why you were traded had me on edge."_

_ "Don't you know, not everything you hear is one hundred percent correct?"_

_ "I do know, and I'm sorry that I jumped to conclusions. It won't happen again."_

_ "Fine."_

_ "How about we go and grab some lunch then hit the gym?"_

_ "I'd love to, but I made plans with Justin today."_

_ "Why are you meeting up with him?" the jealousy coming back into his voice._

_ "We are going over our storyline again. We film our first backstage segment tomorrow and we have to rehearse. Then he was going to take me to the gym to work on squats and jerks."_

_ "Oh, okay. I'll just call you later."_

_Natalya nodded, still pissed at the way he tried to protect her. He leaned in for a kiss, but she turned her head at the last minute so that it landed on her cheek._

_ "I'll see you later Heath." Natalya said as she walked over to the door and let him out._

_After he walked out, she closed the door and then walked over to the bed. Sitting down, she put her head in her hands and the tears started up. Hearing the door to the balcony slide open, she looked up to see that Justin had changed into his clothes. Quickly wiping away her tears, she walked over to him, threw her arms around his neck and just held him close._

_ "I missed you too." He joked putting a hand on the small of her back._

_ "You know exactly what to say to make me laugh. Thank you."_

_ "You're welcome. But for what?"_

_ "For just being here."_

_ "Oh, sure. No problem. So what did you tell Heath? I heard him say something about taking you out to lunch, but a bunch of cars were honking that I didn't hear your answer."_

_ "I told him I was spending the day with you working on our storyline and going to the gym."_

_ "Now that sounds like fun. How about we throw in lunch somewhere in there and it's a date."_

_ "Yeah okay. Just let me shower and get changed into some workout clothes first."_

_ "Same here. I'll meet you down in the hotel restaurant in half an hour?"_

_Natalya nodded and leaned up for a kiss._

_ "I'll see you then."_

_ "I love you Nattie." He said as he leaned in for one last kiss, and then cautiously stepped out of her room._

_Doing her happy dance, she squealed to herself, but stopped thinking once again about Heath. Deciding that she needed to tell him the truth, she found her cell phone. Punching in his number, she put the phone up to her ear._

_ "Hey honey. What's up?" Heath answered._

_She grimaced whenever he called her that. It just sounded awkward._

_ "Um…we need to talk. Can you come back by my room in the next five minutes?"_

_ "Yeah sure. Is everything okay?"_

_There was that question again. It seemed like everyone had asked her that a million times in the past couple of weeks._

_ "I'll explain later. See you soon." She said hanging up before he could question her further._

_The next five minutes seemed to crawl by. Biting at her nails, her nerves were on end. When there was a knock at the door, she let out an elongated sigh. She wiped her hands on her shorts to rid them of the sweat; she opened the door and was met with a kiss. Shocked, she pulled away. It was not the way she expected to start the conversation._

_ "So what did you want to talk to me about?" Heath asked as he slid in past Natalya, flipped his red hair and walked over to the bed to have a seat._

_ "So this last month that we have been together has been great. You were one of the only people on the Raw roster that was nice to me when I first switched over. I appreciate the fact that you were there to listen and helped me get adjusted to the change. It is just that-"Natalya started._

_Heath quickly cut her off._

_ "Natalya, I love you. I've wanted to say it for a while now, and this just felt like the right opportunity."_

_He stood up and crossed the room in three strides. Standing in front of her, he leaned down to eye level with he, smiling ear to ear, just waiting._

_ "Heath, I think that we should see other people."_

_His face instantly dropped, instantly putting a good three feet in between them._

_ "Wow, you really know how to hurt a guy don't you?"_

_ "I'm sorry, but I just don't feel the same way. I care about you, it's just that my heart belongs to someone else." Natalya said as she walked over to him and tried to comfort him by putting an arm around his shoulder._

_He roughly shrugged it off. In mere seconds, his mood went from crushed to extremely pissed off. His face turned red as he swiped his hands through his hair._

_ "Who is it?" he asked in a shaking voice._

_ "It doesn't matter, does it?"_

_ "It's Justin isn't it? I knew those rumors were true. I tried to ignore them, but they somehow just stuck. You would rather be with my best friend wouldn't you?"_

_Natalya did not answer. She felt ashamed that he figured it out._

_ "Huh? Answer me Natalya!" Heath yelled as he grabbed ahold of her arm and squeezed tightly._

_ "Ow, Heath you're hurting me!"_

_There was another knock at the door. After a few seconds, it turned into a pounding._

_ "Natalya, its Justin. Open up."_

_Heath's anger rose even higher and he tightened his grip even more. The pain was excruciating, and fear flashed through her head that he might snap her arm._

_ "Oh well looky who came to save the day."_

_ "Heath please! You are really hurting me. Let go!" Natalya screamed in between the tears._

_Hearing her scream for him to stop was all it took for Justin to kick in the door._

_ "Let go of her Heath." Justin yelled._

_ "Why don't you come over here and make me."_

_Justin took off like a bullet out of a gun and tackled Heath to the floor, jerking Natalya's arm with them. She screamed out in pain as she heard a popping sound. She fell to the bed, holding her arm. She looked at the two men brawling on the floor, throwing punches and hearing them connect._

_ "Stop it you guys!" she yelled._

_They either did not hear her or they did not care. She reached for the bedside phone and called down to the front desk. Within a few minutes, security came barging into her room. After pulling Justin off Heath, they escorted Heath out of the room. Panting, he turned to look at Natalya._

_ "How's your arm?"_

_ "It hurts really badly. Something popped." She replied, sniffing back the remaining tears._

_ "Let me have a look."_

_As he walked closer to her, she noticed that there was a cut on the bridge of his nose, a gash on his jawline, and a goose egg swelling over his right eye. He lightly grabbed her arm and tried to rotate it. Wincing in pain, she took in a deep breath._

_ "Yeah it's dislocated. We have to get you to the hospital so they can pop it back in."_

_She nodded as she looked around for her UGG boots, slipping them on; she followed Justin out of her room._

_ "That went great!" she thought to herself._


	16. Chapter 16: The Injury

**So just a forewarning, after chapter 15, I had some serious writer's block. I couldn't come up with anything for this, so I just typed. Hopefully chapter 17 will be better and not as boring as this one. Sorry for the suckage! =)**

Chapter 16: The Injury

"_So it seems as though your boyfriend was half right about your shoulder. It is dislocated, but upon further inspection of the x-rays they show that your rotator cuff is severely torn." The doctor informed Natalya._

_ "My rotator cuff? What is that?" Natalya asked._

_ "The rotator cuff is a group of muscles and tendons that stabilized the shoulder."_

_Natalya was shocked hearing the news._

_ "Will she have to have surgery?" Justin asked for her._

_ "In my opinion, yes she will need surgery."_

_The doctor walked out, leaving Natalya and Justin alone._

_ "Nattie, I'm so sorry. This should have never happened."_

_ "It's not your fault. You're not the one who had a death grip on my arm."_

_ "No I didn't, but when I tackled Heath, that pulled at your arm causing more damage than just a dislocation." Justin said, walking over to the other side of the room and looking out the window._

_ "Hey, this is not your fault." Natalya said._

_She hopped off the bed and walked up behind him. With her good arm, her right, she wrapped it around his waist and leaned her head against his back, inhaling his cologne. He remained quiet._

_ "Are you okay?"_

He turned around and cupped her face in his hands.

"I'll be fine, I have you back in my life." He smiled, gently placing a kiss on her lips.

"I think our lives will be a lot better now. Plus, this storyline won't be as awkward as we first thought that it was going to be."

They smiled at each other and continued to look deep into each other's eyes. Finally giving in to the urge, they kissed passionately. That was, until the nurse came in and interrupted them.

"Excuse me, Miss Neidhart?"

Quickly pulling away and wiping her lips, she turned to the nurse.

"Yes?"

"I'm here to fit you for your arm sling."

Natalya nodded as she walked back over to the table and sat down. It only took five minutes for the nurse to explain how to put on the sling and take it off.

"Do you have any questions?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah, with a torn rotator cuff, will I still be able to use my arm physically?"

"Any physical use should be minimal. The more strain that is put on the injured arm will further the tear. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes it does, thank you."

With a courteous nod, the nurse left the room.

"I can see the wheels turning in your little pink and blonde head. What are you thinking?"

"Just thinking of the different ways that this can be incorporated into an injury storyline. That way I can have time off to have surgery."

"And what do you have in mind?" Justin asked, walking over and standing next to Natalya.

"You will just have to wait and see."

"Somehow hearing you say that makes me nervous."

"Well don't be, I've got this all under control."

"Alright, let's get out of here."

Half an hour later, they were back in Natalya's hotel room. The door had since been replaced and the room was a complete mess. Natalya groaned at the sight of the room.

"Is your arm hurting you?"

"Not really. It's just the mess."

"It's gonna be okay, I'll take care of it while you relax and rest your arm."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Thank you."

Natalya sat down and made herself comfortable as she grabbed her phone. Picking it up off the bedside table, she noticed that the screen was cracked. Ignoring the physical blemish, she switched it on and saw there were several text messages and three voicemails. They were all from Beth. Deciding against listening to them, she just dialed her number.

"Hello?" she answered groggily.

"Hey, it's Nattie. Did I wake you up?"

"Not really. I heard from Michelle that security was called up to your room. What happened?"

"Long story short? I broke up with Heath and he took it badly."

"So why was security called?"

"Heath grabbed my arm and wouldn't let go. Justin was at the door and kicked it in. He tackled Heath and they started fighting."

"Oh my god, Nattie are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a dislocated shoulder and then I found out that my rotator cuff is torn."

"What? Will you need surgery? How long will you be out if you do need surgery?" Beth gasped into the phone.

"Yup, I'll need surgery and I'll be out for three to five months."

"Wow, this couldn't come at a worse time. It's like your storyline with Justin was just doomed to fail from the start."

"Thanks for the encouragement Beth. Anyway, I'm getting off of here. The pain killers that they put me on are making me drowsy. I'll call you later to talk more."

"Alright, tell Justin that I said he damn well better take good care of you, or I'll GlamSlam his ass." Beth chuckled.

"I'll be sure to tell him that. Bye Beth."

Natalya hung up the phone and tossed it back onto the table. She looked up and saw Justin staring at her. In the short time that she was on the phone, he had picked everything up. Seeing that she was off the phone, he climbed into the bed next to her.

"What are you supposed to tell me?" he grinned.

"Beth said that you better take good care of me or she will GlamSlam you."

"Oh I believe it. Don't worry, I'll make sure you are taken care of."

"Well aren't you sweet?"

"I try my best."

She grinned and leaned in to kiss him. Pulling away, he grinned and showed off those dimples that she loved so much.

"I love your dimples." She gushed.

"I love you." he countered as he leaned in for another long, passionate kiss.


	17. Chapter 17: The Revenge Match

Chapter 17: Revenge Match

_After arriving at the arena the next day, Natalya left Justin's locker room in search for Stephanie McMahon's office. After asking several backstage personnel, she finally found the office. Outside, she knocked and then turned the knob._

_ "Natalya, please come in and have a seat." _

_ "Thank you for taking the time to meet with me Steph."_

_ "No problem. What can I do for you today?" Stephanie asked, still engrossed in the paperwork on her desk not looking at the Diva._

_ "Well, as you can see I injured my shoulder yesterday and I need to take some time off to have the surgery done." Natalya said as she pointed to her arm in the sling._

_That got Stephanie's attention. She looked up from the report she was skimming through with a shocked look on her face._

_ "What happened?"_

_ "It's a very long and complicated story."_

_ "Alright, I will have creative come up with an injury angle to write you off for the allotted surgery requirements."_

_ "Actually, that's another reason why I wanted to meet with you today. I have an idea I want to run by you. It'll coincide with the storyline I'm already working on with Justin so that it won't mess things up."_

_ "Sure, let me hear what you have in mind."_

_Natalya nodded and started to tell her vision of events to Stephanie, who sat there listening intently. Half an hour later, Natalya finished and waited for the boss' reaction._

_ "So what do you think?"_

_ "I think that you may be on to something that could help save the Divas division and bring some interest into your little 'romance' with Justin. I want to run this by my father first, and I will let you know tomorrow."_

_ "Great! When I hear from you, I'll schedule my surgery so that we can get started."_

_ "That sounds like a promising plan Natalya."_

_ "Thanks for listening Stephanie."_

_Natalya stood and shook hands with the boss and walked out. Once outside, she made a beeline towards Justin's locker room. Without knocking, she barged straight into the room. Justin quickly wrapped a towel around his waist._

_ "Jesus Nattie!"_

_ "What? It's not like there's anything there that I haven't already seen!"_

_Deciding that she had a point, he continued to put on his ring gear._

_ "So how did your meeting with Stephanie go?" he asked, putting on his trunks._

_ "It went great! I told her my idea for how to plan my injury angle."_

_ "What did she say?"_

_ "She said she was going to talk to Vince tonight and let me know what he thought in the morning!"_

_ "Wow, that's great! I'm so proud of you Nattie!" Justin said as he scooped Natalya up in a giant hug, being careful not bump her shoulder._

_ "Thanks. So who are you facing tonight?" she asked when he put her down._

_ "I'll let you take a guess."_

_ "You have got to be shitting me. You are going up against Heath?"_

_ "I guess so. According to what other people are saying behind the scenes, Heath requested this match against me."_

_ "What kind of match it is going to be?"_

_ "It's supposed to be a no disqualification match."_

_ "Well, since I'm not in a match, I'm coming out with you."_

_Knowing that she wouldn't take no for an answer, Justin agreed._

_ "Just promise me one thing please."_

_ "Anything."_

_ "Don't get involved. I don't want you to get hurt any more than you already are."_

_ "I can't promise that. If things get too intense, expect to see me in the ring."_

_Justin sighed and hung his head._

_ "I suppose I can live with that. Just please, be careful."_

_ "I will be. I want you to do the same. After seeing his anger towards me yesterday, I don't want to see how he will take it out on you."_

_ "You didn't tell him that we slept together did you?"_

_ "No, I didn't. I didn't want to make things worse. If I did, it would have gotten really bad."_

_ "You're probably right."_

_He kissed her on the forehead and went back to getting ready. Natalya walked over to the couch and just watched him as he got ready. Once all of his gear was on, he went to stretching. After working his arms and legs, he went over to the wall and bridged his back. Then he did a headstand and then put his feet on the wall, so that his knees were bent ninety degrees. Seeing his pre-match ritual, Natalya was very impressed. All she did to prepare for a match was do side lunges. She couldn't believe how lucky she had gotten after her terrible relationship with Tyson. She stared lovingly at him, but was interrupted by a knock at the door._

_ "Come in." Justin called, standing back up._

_ "Justin, you have five minutes until your match. We need you in the Gorilla position." The backstage tech said._

_ "Thanks. I'll be there in a second."_

_The tech nodded and walked back out. Natalya stood up and walked over to where Justin stood._

_ "Good luck out there. I just know that you will do great."_

_ "With you ringside, I know I have a huge advantage over that redheaded hick." Justin said with a smile._

_ "Awe, aren't you sweet."_

_ "So I've been told."_

_Justin cupped her face in his hands and leaned down, kissing her passionately. Natalya melted into his body as she wrapped her good arm around his waist. _

_ "This match is a no disqualification match. Being accompanied to the ring by Natalya, from Cape Town, South Africa, Justin Gabriel." Lillian Garcia announced._

_Justin came out energized, feeding off of the crowd. Natalya casually walked out behind him and went straight to ringside._

_ "And his opponent, from Pineville, West Virginia, he is the 'One Man Southern Rock band' Heath Slater."_

_Boos filled the arena as Heath made his way towards the ring. Stopping to stare at Natalya, a cocky grin spread across his face. Walking up to her, he tried to intimidate her, but she wouldn't back down. Justin clambered out of the ring and put himself in between the two. Heath stepped back with his hands in the air. As Justin turned to check on Natalya, Heath pounced into action by punching him in the back of the head, causing him to fall into Natalya. The referee signaled for the bell and the match was finally underway._

_Natalya was able to catch him before he fell. Glaring at Heath, he just blew her a kiss. Justin was finally able to get his wits back and speared Heath into the barricade. Heath crashed in and hollered in pain. Justin then Irish-whipped him back into the ring and went for a cover._

_ "One. Two. Th-"The referee called as he slapped the mat._

_Heath was able to kick out right before three. Frustrated already, Justin climbed to the top turnbuckle, setting up for the four-fifty splash. Having his foot slip on the second rope, Heath was able to collect himself and pushed Justin off. Unlike the last time he was pushed off the turnbuckle, Justin did not land on his feet. He crashed to the floor hard, almost hitting his head on the outside barricade._

_Having seen enough, Natalya climbed into the ring and snuck up behind her ex-boyfriend, unbeknownst to him. He started showboating and came face to face with the pink haired diva. Smirking, he walked right up to her, showing off his full height. She still didn't back down. Instead with her good arm she swung back but her arm was caught. Her eyes grew big as she realized she couldn't defend herself. _

_Trying to pull away, he kept his grip firm, with no wiggle room. Thinking quickly, she kicked her leg out straight connecting with his crotch. His grip loosened and he fell to the ground. Seeing that the referee was with Justin, who was just now starting to stir on the outside of the ring, Natalya stepped and twisted Heath's legs around her left. Flipping him over, she applied the sharpshooter and bridged back. Wriggling in pain, Heath started tapping out fiercely, but it was unseen to the ref._

_Justin finally came too, and Natalya dropped Heath's legs. She climbed out of the ring, a grin spread across her face. Justin rolled back into the ring, confused as to why Heath was hollering out in pain. His gaze went straight to Natalya and seeing her smile, he smiled too as he once again went to the top. With one last grin towards Natalya, showing off his dimples, he spring boarded off and connected with the four-fifty splash._

_ "One. Two. Three. Ring the bell." The referee yelled._

_Justin's theme started playing as he kipped up, and started jumping around. Natalya slid into the ring and hugged Justin. He hugged her back and then kissed her, laying it on thick. Pulling away, Natalya raised Justin's hands in victory._

_Without warning, Heath had gotten to his feet and went into attack mode. He pushed Natalya away and started firing on Justin. Natalya landed on her injured shoulder and screamed out in pain. Punch after punch connected with Justin's face. The referee tried to pull Heath off of Justin, but with no avail. He called to the back for reinforcements._

_Three more black and white striped shirts ran down the ramp. One went straight to Natalya and the other two helped to finally heave Heath off of Justin. Justin lay there motionless, blood covering his face. Natalya was finally able to sit up, holding her shoulder. Seeing Justin, she screamed and scrambled over towards her boyfriend._

_ "Justin! Justin can you hear me?" Natalya hollered._

_Nothing._

_ "We need a medic out to the ring." One of the four referees called to the back._

_Tears starting to run down her face, Natalya still tried to wake Justin up._

_ "Justin! Please wake up."_

_Finally stirring, Justin blinked several times. He looked at Natalya and gave her a cheeky smile._

_ "You're an ass!" she hollered, wiping the tears from her eyes and smiled at Justin. _

_The referees helped him stand on his own two feet, but he was wobbly at first. Getting out of the ring, he put an arm around Natalya and walked back to the trainer's room._


	18. Chapter 18: You Bitch!

Chapter 18: "You Bitch!"

_ "Well, it seems like nothing is broken, which is a good thing considering how much blood there was. I will let you get cleaned up."_

_ "Thanks doc." Justin said as he walked over to the sink and started to wash his face._

_ "Why didn't you fight back?" Natalya finally asked as the doctor left the trainer's room._

_ "I didn't see any point in doing so."_

_ "Care to elaborate?"_

_ "Heath was just pissed that you left him for me. Then add in the fact that he was humiliated again when you put him in the sharpshooter and that we are no longer friends. I figured I would give him a break."_

_ "Sometimes I just don't understand how your brain works." Natalya said with a smile._

_Justin finished wiping away the blood and turned towards his girlfriend. Walking over to her, he grabbed her hands._

_ "And you probably never will." He said with a wicked smile._

_She wrapped her good arm around his neck and pulled him close. Justin then pushed her up against the wall, kissing her with a sense of purpose. As they pulled away, Natalya let out a slight moan of passion. Growling from deep down in his throat, Justin attacked her lips again._

_ "Justin, before we let loose, let's go somewhere else so that we don't get caught." Natalya huffed as Justin traced down her neck and over her collarbone._

_Letting another growl escape his lips, he lifted Natalya off the ground and carried her back to his locker room._

_Later that evening, they were cuddling in bed, just talking. Natalya was tracing her fingers over Justin's stomach._

_ "What are you thinking about?" Natalya asked._

_ "Just how much my life has changed in such a short amount of time."_

_ "How so?"_

_ "Well, I met this amazing girl. She is smart, funny, and I love that pink hair. She's also pretty athletic. I'm pretty sure that she could kick my ass."_

_ "Wow! She sounds pretty amazing. You sure are lucky to have her."_

_ "I sure am." Justin replied with a grin as he turned his head and kissed her on the forehead, causing her to giggle._

_ "So what are you thinking about?"_

_ "About how much happier I am over here on Raw with you by my side. I don't feel like I have to try and be somebody else."_

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ "Well when I was on SmackDown, I had to live up to the bad girl persona with Beth. I love her to death, but I feel like I'm better utilized as a face. With our angle, I can just be myself. Does that make any sense?"_

_ "A little bit."_

_ "I'm also a lot happier with my love life. I don't feel tied down, like when I was with Tyson. I also don't feel like I'm being suffocated the way I was when I was with Heath."_

_ "I'm glad. I'm happy as well. We have already gone through some trials and tribulations that I think we could have handled better than we did."_

_ "But that made us stronger, after the truth finally came out." Natalya added with a playful punch to Justin's shoulder._

_ "I plead the fifth." Justin said with a laugh._

_He quickly shifted his weight around and he was suddenly on top of Natalya. Leaning down, he traced his way from her ear down to her collarbone and back up to her lips._

_ "Again?" she asked._

_Justin just nodded as he kissed Natalya lovingly._

_The next morning they woke up to the shrill sound of Natalya's cell phone ringing on the bed side table. They noticed that their bodies were entwined with each other. Natalya reached across Justin's chest and grabbed her phone._

_ "Hello?" _

_ "Natalya, its Stephanie. How are you?"_

_ "Oh hey, I'm great. How are you?" Natalya asked, smiling at Justin._

_ "I'm fine thanks. So I talked to my father last night about your idea concerning your storyline with Justin Gabriel and your injury."_

_ "And what did he think?"_

_ "He loved it! He wants to put it in action tonight on Monday Night Raw."_

_ "That's great news! Thanks for everything Stephanie."_

_ "It's my pleasure. I will see you later tonight."_

_ "See you then. Bye."_

_Natalya hung up and just sat there, her jaw slightly ajar. She couldn't believe that the head boss loved her idea._

_ "Nattie? What's wrong?" Justin asked, concerned with how quite she was being._

_ "Nothing."_

_ "Then who was on the phone?"_

_ "It was Stephanie. She said that we are going along with my storyline changes tonight on Raw!"_

_ "That's great news! Will you tell me what is going to happen?"_

_ "I suppose I should. Here's what is going to happen and what I need you to do." Natalya said._

_A few hours later, Natalya was dressed in her ring gear, waiting for her name to be announced from the gorilla position. She knew that she had a singles match, but her opponent was to remain a mystery. As soon as her music hit, she walked out with a spring in her step. She was halfway to the ring when she was hit from behind. She fell down hard on her shoulder and rolled the rest of the way down the ramp. When she came to a stop, she turned to see who had pushed her. Her jaw dropped as she saw Kelly Kelly standing before her, seething. Natalya started to scoot backwards away from Kelly while holding on to her shoulder. Kelly started screaming at Natalya._

_ "You bitch! How could you do that to me? I trusted you and I thought you were my friend!"_

_Kelly started advancing again, targeting the injured shoulder. Natalya tried to mount a comeback but was kicked in the face, then had her head repeatedly bashed into the outside mat. Justin then rushed out down the ramp and pulled Kelly off of Natalya. While his back was turned, Heath ran down and attacked him from behind. The two men started brawling as Kelly started attacking Natalya again._

_Several referees came out to separate the four wrestlers. While they all struggled, John Laurinaitis came out from behind the curtain._

_ "This is not how we conduct ourselves here on Monday Night Raw. If you all want to fight so badly, then you can do it in your own individual matches. First up will be, Justin Gabriel versus Heath Slater, with Natalya and Kelly in the respective corners."_

_The guys climbed into the ring and went toe to toe. Their match had their highs and lows and enthralled the crowd. After lasting a good ten minutes, Justin finally connected with the four-fifty splash and pinned Heath for the three count._

_Next up was Natalya versus Kelly. Kelly went on the offensive early on, hitting the Thesz press and banged Natalya's head on the canvas. Allowing her to get up, Kelly then Irish whipped her into the corner and did her backhand spring. From then on out, she targeted Natalya shoulder. After a few kicks and twists, Kelly rolled Natalya into the cross arm breaker and pulled back hard. This forced Natalya to tap out, only the second time in her career._


	19. Chapter 19: Shit's About To Get Real!

Chapter 19: Shit's About To Get Real!

_"I can't believe what I just saw happen out there Michael."_

_ "I agree with you King. It looks as though Kelly Kelly has snapped, turning on her former friend. It seems as though she had a lot of pent up anger and just took it all out on Natalya here tonight."_

_ "In the meantime, we have gotten word from the trainer's that Natalya has suffered a dislocated shoulder. She could be out for quite a while."_

_Backstage, Natalya was in her dressing room, carefully changing out of her attire when her phone rang. She glanced over, saw that it was Beth, and just let it go to voicemail. She would call her back when she finished changing. As she pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a wife-beater tank top, her phone rang again. Once again it was Beth, and Natalya just let it go to voicemail. While putting on her sling, the phone rang for a third time._

_ "Jesus she's impatient!" Natalya thought as she finally answered the call._

_ "What the hell took you so long to pick up the damn phone?" Beth yelled._

_ "Well, it's a little hard to get dressed and answer the phone with only one good arm."_

_ "Okay, point taken."_

_ "So what is so important that you had to blow up my phone in a matter of a couple of seconds?"_

_ "What the hell was up with Kelly Kelly attacking you before your match?"_

_ "It's all a part of the injury storyline that I talked to Stephanie about. It's no big deal."_

_ "It sure looked like a big deal to me!"_

_ "Beth, chill out. It's all so I have time to have the surgery on my rotator cuff."_

_ "Are you sure? It looked so real!"_

_ "It's supposed too! That's the whole point!"_

_Natalya continued to make fun of Beth's blond headedness. Saying their good-byes, Natalya hung up. As soon as she set her phone down, there was a knock at the door._

_ "Sonofabitch, can't I finish getting dressed?" Natalya hollered._

_Justin walked in cautiously._

_ "Can I come in?" He asked, even though he was already inside the locker room._

_ "Oh, sorry. I thought you were someone else."_

_ "I sense that you are a little irritated. Want to vent a little bit?"_

_ "It was just Beth calling three times in a row wanting to know what was up with Kelly. All the while I was trying to get dressed."_

_ "I see. Will this make you feel better?" _

_Justin closed the space in between them, put his hands on her waist and pulled her into a passionate, loving embrace._

_ "Yes it does." Natalya smiled as they pulled apart._

_ "So what do you feel like doing tonight?" he asked, still holding on to her hips._

_ "Honestly? I just want to lay in bed with you and do nothing. I fly back to Calgary tomorrow afternoon so I can get this surgery over with and out of the way."_

_ "How long will it be until you rejoin me out on the road?"_

_ "It'll be about a week or so."_

_ "You mean I will have to go a week or more without seeing you."_

_ "How will you manage?" Natalya teased._

_ "I don't know. I guess I will have to make the most of the time we have tonight."_

_ "Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"_

_ "Honey, I'm a male. Of course that's what I'm thinking about." Justin said with a growl as he attacked her lips._

_The next morning, Justin drove Natalya to the airport to catch her flight back home to Calgary. At the drop off zone, they didn't want to say good-bye to each other. _

_ "I love you Justin."_

_ "I love you too, Natalya. Call me when you wake up from surgery."_

_ "I will, promise." Natalya said with one more kiss as she climbed out of the car and took one more back glance at Justin before she walked inside._

_One week and one successful surgery later, Natalya was ready to head back out on the road._

_ "Are you sure that you are ready?" Jim Neidhart asked his daughter._

_ "Yes dad, I'm sure. Justin will be waiting for me at the terminal. I'll be fine."_

_ "If you say so."_

_ "Yeah, I do say so!" Natalya said with a grin._

_Jim hugged his daughter gently as he helped her get her luggage to the correct entrance gate._

_ "I love you, my little anvilette."_

_ "I love you too dad. I'll call you when I land in Chicago."_

_The flight took three hours, and the whole time Natalya was anxious to land and to see her boyfriend. She had to agree with him, one week away from him was way too long. As soon as the door opened up, Natalya had to restrain herself from mowing everyone down. Scanning the crowd for the familiar black hair, her eyes lit up as she saw him standing off to the right, holding something in his hands. As she walked closer, she noticed that it was a bouquet of Tiger Lilies, her favorite flower. She dashed the rest of the distance and jumped into his arms. The offset of only having one good arm caused them to topple over. Natalya landed on top of him and she crushed her lips onto his._

_ "I missed you!" she said._

_ "I missed you too, but Natalya, you're crushing my pelvis and I can't breathe." Justin grunted._

_Natalya moved and stood up. When he got his wits about him, Justin stood up and hugged his girlfriend, holding her tight._

_ "How was it out on the road without me there with you?"_

_ "It sucked like hell! I missed you sleeping next to me every night."_

_ "So what happened on Raw? I missed it because the medicine they put me on made me drowsy and I fell asleep before it came on."_

_ "You mean you haven't heard about Kelly's shoot promo?"_

_ "No what do you mean?"_

_ "Kelly went off script and said that you were a home wrecker and that you seduced me away from her."_

_ "What the fu-" Natalya started, but was cut off when Justin put a finger to her lips._

_ "Careful! There are children around."_

_ "That little skank! How could she say that about me?"_

_ "I don't know, but she then went on to say that you cheated on Tyson several times before you stole me away."_

_ "That bitch doesn't know that she just started a war. This shit is about to get real!" Natalya fumed as she stalked out of the airport, not knowing where Justin was parked._


	20. Chapter 20: The Beginning

Chapter 20: The Beginning

_Backstage at the Raw house show in Chicago, Natalya made her way back to catering. Wearing a pair of light denim jeans, a white tank top, and knee high black boots with a four inch heel, the look was topped off with her stability sling. She walked up to the blonde Diva with attitude._

_ "What the hell is wrong with you Kelly?"_

_ "Whatever do you mean Natalya?" Kelly asked, trying to act all innocent._

_ "I heard about your shoot on me from last week. What in the world possessed you to break the script that we laid out?"_

_Kelly looked around at Eve and Alicia who had magically appeared at her side, smiled._

_ "I just thought that I would spice it up a little bit. It just sucks that you weren't here to defend yourself."_

_ "You just wait, you little mutt. You'll get what's coming to you, and it won't be pretty."_

_Natalya turned and stormed away. If she stood there much longer, she was pretty sure that she would have ended up hitting her. As she walked into Justin's locker room, she slammed the door, causing him to jump._

_ "What happened now?"_

_ "I'm going to knock those pearly white teeth down that slut's throat."_

_ "So I take it that you talked to Kelly."_

_ "Oh yeah, and I'm going out to the ring right now and setting the crowd straight. She slept with MY boyfriend before you and I got together. That bitch has messed with the wrong Diva."_

_ "Natalya, that doesn't sound like such a good idea." Justin said._

_It was too late. Natalya was already out the door, screaming for a sound tech to queue up her theme song. Striding out to the ring, she demanded a microphone._

_ "So as you all can clearly see, I had surgery to fix my shoulder last week. While I was gone, I heard of about some rumors that were started by some perky, blonde Barbie Doll who doesn't know how to shut her mouth. I decided to come out here to set you all straight. I did not steal Justin Gabriel away from Kelly Kelly. I have done absolutely nothing to her. She is the one who slept with my boyfriend." Natalya said, with a surprisingly calm tone about her voice._

_She was about to continue her rant when Tyson Kidd's music started up. Full of self-confidence, he slowly made his way down to the ring._

_ "Oh Natalya, you are so pathetic. We all know exactly what happened. So there is really no reason to waste your breath trying to persuade these idiots otherwise."_

_He climbed into the ring and walked up to Natalya. Trying to be intimidating, he showed his full height, but with her wearing heels, she was at eye level with him. She laughed right in his face._

_ "I'm pathetic? You must be on something, because you are so wrong. From what I've heard, no one knows the truth, but for me and Justin."_

_ "You mean that joke of a man you call your boyfriend? Oh honey, I was the best thing that you ever had. You will never find someone like me ever again."_

_ "That's the point and the reason that I dumped you're lying, cheating ass."_

_ "Who the hell do you think you are talking to me like that?" Tyson yelled at Natalya, going red in the face._

_ "I think that I am Natalya Neidhart, your ex-girlfriend and current girlfriend of Justin Gabriel. Oh and guess what? I love him too."_

_That last comment really sent Tyson over the edge. He dropped his microphone, his hands shaking as he started towards Natalya. She backed away, but was tripped up by her boots. She landed with a thud on her bottom in the corner. _

_Justin's music hit as he ran out and slid into the ring. Tyson lunged for him, but missed. Jumping high in the air, Justin connected with a dropkick that sent Tyson to the outside of the ring. Running the ropes, Justin dove between and slammed into Tyson._

_Without her music, Kelly Kelly then made her way to the ring. As she started towards Natalya, a muscular blonde woman jumped the guardrails and started attacking her. Referees came running out from the back trying to separate the two blondes. After several minutes, they had them separated and the woman from the crowd rolled into the ring, walking over to Natalya. She squinted up and a look of shock spread across her face._

_ "Beth? What the hell are you doing here?"_

_ "I got a call from Justin, saying that you were about to do something really stupid and since I was in the area, I thought I'd come and save your ass from another injury." Beth huffed._

_ "What do you mean you were in the area?"_

_ "Let's go to the back and talk more back there."_

_ "Good idea!" Natalya agreed._

_Beth helped her friend up and they walked to the back. After several dirty looks from the other Divas, they made their way back to Justin's locker room. When they got there, Justin had an ice pack up to his temple._

_ "What happened? Are you okay?" Natalya asked as she rushed over to him and kneeled down in front of him._

_ "I'm fine. I bonked heads with Tyson and damn he has a hard head."_

_ "I could have told you that."_

_ "Thanks for the heads up. Literally." Justin laughed. _

_Natalya stood up and sat down next to Justin on the bench. She then turned her attention to Beth, who was leaning up against the door frame._

_ "So tell me, why were you in the area? Isn't SmackDown supposed to be touring in California?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ "Then why are you here?"_

_ "Because I've been traded." Beth answered with a smile._

_ "What? For who?"_

_ "I was traded for that botch master, Alicia Fox. Today was my first day here and since I knew you were coming back today, I wanted to surprise you. So when you were going on a rant, Justin texted me and told me I better be ready to kick some ass."_

_Natalya turned to Justin, who just sat there smiling. With a smile on her face, she punched him in the arm._

_ "Ouch! What was that for?" he hollered, rubbing his arm._

_ "For not telling me that Beth had been traded." Natalya said, as she leaned in to kiss him._

_ "And what was that for?"_

_ "For being concerned for my safety."_


	21. Chapter 21: The Handicap

Chapter 21: The Handicap

_The following day on Monday Night Raw, Natalya walked into the arena with Justin and went straight for the match board. She was shocked to learn that she was scheduled to team up with Justin against Kelly Kelly and Heath later that night. She handed Justin her bags to take to their locker room and went to hunt down John Laurinaitis. Finally locating him in his office, she knocked and walked right on in._

_ "John, I need to speak with you."_

_ "Hold on just one minute."_

_He continued typing on his cell phone. After a few minutes, Natalya started tapping her foot, yet he continued to text. Losing her patience with him, she snapped._

_ "How could you put me in a match with that dumb blonde when I haven't been medically cleared?" she yelled._

_Finally putting away his phone, he turned to face the pink haired Diva standing before him._

_ "How do I know that you just aren't faking this injury? You can talk a pretty good game, no doubt something that you learned from your father and your uncle, but can you walk the walk?"_

_Natalya balled her hand into a fist, but restrained from striking the man standing before her._

_ "And why exactly would I be faking a dislocated shoulder and a torn rotator cuff?"_

_ "Because you were afraid that Kelly could make you look like a fool." He said in a monotone voice._

_She was taken aback by this comment._

_ "Her make a fool out of me? Ha! Fine, I'll go out there tonight and kick ass just like I always do, and I will show you what exactly I'm made of. I'm a Neidhart, we never back down."_

_With that, Natalya turned on her heel and stormed to her locker room. Opening the door, she was immediately met with questions being thrown at her by Beth and Justin._

_ "What did he say?" Beth asked._

_ "Why the hell did he put you in a match?" Justin drawled._

_ "Guys, calm down and I'll tell you."_

_She recounted in detail her encounter with the Vice President of Talent Relations and the Interim General Manager of Monday Night Raw. As she spoke, Justin and Beth's mouth hung open in shock._

_ "What an asshole! I cannot believe that he thinks you are faking!" Beth hollered._

_ "Well at least we know who he will be rooting for!" Natalya said sarcastically._

_ "So what are you going to do?" Justin asked worried about what her answer would be._

_ "What else can I do? I'm going to go out there and wrestle. I just may have to rely on you more that I have in the past."_

_Justin's heart sank. That was what he was afraid she would say._

_ "Natalya, can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?"_

_ "Beth, do you mind?"_

_Beth shook her head and walked out of the room._

_ "What's up?"_

_ "I don't feel right about you doing this tonight."_

_ "Justin, I've got this under control."_

_Justin sighed, thinking that no matter what he said, she would still walk down that ramp and get in the ring. Natalya could see the worry in Justin's eyes and felt bad._

_ "Hey, it'll be okay. I promise you that it will be."_

_ "And I trust you." Justin said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close._

_ "Good! Because I'm going to need your help getting into my gear since I can't lift my arm."_

_ "I suppose I can do that." He said with a sheepish grin spreading across his face as he bent down to kiss Natalya._

_ "I knew you couldn't say no to that!" she replied with a smile of her own._

_Half an hour later, Kelly and Heath were waiting for them in the ring. Justin and Natalya made their entrance to Justin's theme song and slapped hands with fans along the way. Gingerly climbing into the ring because of her arm sling, Natalya was all smiles._

_ "I'll go first." Justin said as he walked to the center of the ring, ready for face off with Heath._

_Natalya climbed back out on to the ring apron and waited in their corner. The bell rang and Heath started smack talking._

_ "What are you gonna do with that broken blonde bimbo? What good is she going to do you?"_

_ "No matter what, she is still better with one arm than you are with two." Justin spat back at Heath._

_ "Is that so? If that's how you wanna play it, then take this."_

_Heath back tracked to his corner and tagged in Kelly. She entered the ring with a cocky grin on her face and threw up her arms, challenging Natalya. Without waiting for Justin to tag her in, Natalya climbed in and ran at Kelly, hitting a Thesz press. Kelly fell with a hard thud to the canvas. As Natalya swung away at Kelly's face, Kelly tried to protect herself and screamed the whole time. The referee got his count up to four before Natalya finally stood up. Kelly rolled over to her hands and knees, but was met with a hard kick to the ribs. She rolled out of the ring, but Natalya was right behind her._

_Before Natalya could continue her attack on Kelly, Heath stepped in between them and started berating his ex-girlfriend. Hearing enough, Natalya swung her hand and connected with a large slap to Heath's face that echoed throughout the arena. Cheers erupted from the crowd and the Justin dove through the ropes and shoved Heath into the barricade. Justin jumped back up and started to engage the crowd. Natalya turned her attention back to Kelly, but it was away for far too long, as Kelly regained her being and did a drop toe hold and slammed Natalya's injured shoulder into the barricade. She screamed out in pain as Kelly grabbed a handful of her hair and threw her back into the ring._

_Kelly went for the cover, but Natalya was able to get her shoulder up off the mat before the referee counted to three. Kelly then screamed out in frustration as she started hitting the Canadian with stiff forearms to the face. Backing off, she tagged in Heath, who had made his way back up onto the ring apron. He strode into the ring and stood over Natalya._

_ "How do you feel down there slut? It sucks to feel that low doesn't it?" Heath yelled._

_The crowd instantly started booing him. He turned his attention to the crowd and with Justin distracting the referee; Natalya kicked up her right leg with all of her might and connected. Heath's voice raised three octaves as he yelled in pain. As he fell to the ground, Natalya was able to scoot across the ring and tagged in Justin. He vaulted himself over the top rope and moved Heath into position. He did a lion-sault flip and then headed up onto the top turnbuckle. The crowd was really behind him as he executed the four-fifty splash flawlessly._

_ "One. Two. Three. Ring the bell."_

_The match was over. Natalya climbed back into the ring to celebrate with Justin. He raised her hand and then scooped her up for a kiss right in the middle of the ring. Several wolf whistles came from the crowd. The posed in victory and then exited the ring, walking back up the entrance ramp hand in hand._

_ "You were amazing out there Natalya, and with only one good arm!" Justin said._

_ "You sound so surprised! I told you that I had it all under control." Natalya laughed as she jumped onto Justin's back for a piggy-back ride._

_ "I have to admit, I was worried. I know that you can take care of yourself, but still."_

_ "It's okay; I think that I can forgive you just this once."_

_ "Thanks, I don't know what I would have done if you didn't"_

_ "You probably would be lying awake at night wondering what you could do to make it up to me."_

_Natalya climbed off of his back as they walked into their locker room._

_ "How about if I did this?" Justin asked as he scooped her back up and laid her down on the floor._

_He climbed on top of her and pinned her down. He gently kissed her on the lips, but was still able to muster up a lot of passion._

_ "I think that may work. But can you do one thing before we do anything?"_

_ "What's that?" Justin asked._

_ "Will you lock the door? There's nothing more that kills the mood than someone walking in." Natalya said as she bit her lip, making it hard for Justin to get up and walk away from her._

_With one final sigh, he climbed off of her and jogged to the door. Reaching for the lock, the knob turned at the last second and Beth barged._

_ "Beth! What the hell?" Natalya asked as she scrambled to her feet._

_It wasn't until she was standing up that she noticed that Beth had tears streaming down her face. Beth went straight to Natalya and buried her head in her shoulder. Natalya looked at Justin, confused, and he just shrugged._

_ "Beth, what happened?"_

_Beth pulled away and wiped her tears away._

_ "It's Randy."_

_ "What about him? Is he okay?"_

_ "Yeah, he's fine."_

_ "Then what happened then?" Natalya pressed again._

_ "He broke up with me."_

_ "Oh my god! Did he say why?"_

_ "He said that our fun had run its course and that he wanted to try and work things out with Sam."_

_ "He's going back to Sam? Didn't they get a divorce?" Justin asked finally chiming in._

_Beth jumped at the sound of his voice. She had forgotten that he was there._

_ "No, they were just separated, even though it has been almost two years."_

_ "Wow! How long were you two together?"_

_ "They were together for a year and a half." Natalya answered for Beth._

_ "That's not even right." Justin said, shaking his head._

_ "I know right. How about we all go out to the bar and you can just vent tonight."_

_ "Yeah, I'd like that. Let me go get changed and I'll meet you both in the parking lot in, say twenty minutes." Beth said, sniffling._

_With that, Beth hugged Natalya, slapped Justin on the shoulder and walked out. Justin closed the door behind her and looked at Natalya with sadness in his eyes._

_ "I'm sorry, but Beth needs me, she needs us right now."_

_ "But…" Justin stuttered._

_ "When we get back to the hotel from the bar. I promise."_

_Justin smiled as he walked over and planted a huge kiss on Natalya._

_ "I think I can live with that."_

_They kissed one more time and then started to get changed._


	22. Chapter 22: What Are Friends For?

Chapter 22: What Are Friends For?

_After their night out on the town, Natalya was happy to wake up next to Justin. She moved over to kiss him, but winced in pain. She tried to suppress the noise, but it was to no avail. Justin woke up with a concerned look on his face._

_ "Is everything okay?" he asked sitting up._

_ "Yeah, it's just a little sore from being rammed into the barricade yesterday. I'm fine." She said with a smile._

_ "So what's on your agenda for your day off?"_

_ "Beth and I are having a girl's day after I get back from physical therapy. She wants to talk more about Randy."_

_ "I see."_

_ "What about you?"_

_ "Well, I hadn't really planned on doing anything really. I guess I can hit up John and see if he wants to do some power lifting."_

_ "That sounds like a plan. How about we meet up later for dinner?"_

_ "It's a date." Justin said with a smile as he leaned over and kissed Natalya._

_As Natalya, left to go out with Beth, Justin pulled out his cell phone and dialed John's number. Ringing three times, he picked up._

_ "Hello?"_

_ "Hey Cena, its Gabriel."_

_ "Hey man, what's up?"_

_ "Nothing much really, Natalya just went out with Beth and I'm looking for a strength training partner. Do you wanna go lift?"_

_ "Sure, I was headed out anyway. Meet me in the lobby in ten minutes and we'll go scout out a good gym."_

_ "Cool, thanks man."_

_Natalya and Beth arrived to the day spa and went straight to the saunas to relax. Wrapped up in only white cotton towels, they sat down and sighed._

_ "Okay so tell me again, what exactly did Randy say to you?"_

_ "He told me that our fun had run its course and he wanted to work things out with Sam."_

_ "So he was just dragging you along for a year and a half?"_

_ "Pretty much."_

_ "Do you know when Sam came back into the picture?"_

_ "No I don't." Beth shrugged._

_Natalya thought back to the past conversations that she had with Beth after her trade. Everything that she had told Natalya, it sounded like everything was going great. Then it hit her, she remembered a text that Beth had sent her two weeks before she came over to surprise her on Raw._

_ "Didn't he go back to St. Louis to spend time with Alanna?"_

_ "Yeah, but…Oh my god! He cheated on me when he went home! That is why he had the sudden change of heart and wanted to work things out with her. I can't believe that I was so stupid to have not seen it before."_

_ "How many other times did he go home to visit?"_

_ "About twice a month. That jackass!"_

_ "First of all, you are not stupid. You were just blinded by how much you cared about him. Second, yes he is a jackass!"_

_ "And here I am, crying and thinking that it was something that I did."_

_ "What do you mean?" _

_ "Well about two and a half months ago, I sat down with him and talked about where our relationship was going."_

_ "What did he say about that?"_

_ "He really didn't say much; he more like just changed the subject."_

_ "I know how that feels. Tyson was the same exact way every time that I wanted to talk about where our relationship was headed. He would dodge the question or change the subject. After a while, it got a little ridiculous. Then that is when I caught him sleeping with Kelly."_

_ "I'm so happy that I have someone close to me who understands what I'm going through. Thank you for being there for me Nattie!"_

_ "No problem. We blondes need to stick together."_

_ "We sure do. I think I'm all sweated out, let's go get a massage." Beth said, standing up and walking towards the door._

_ "You just took the words right out of my mouth. Oh, one more thing, Justin and I are going out to dinner tonight, do you wanna come?" _

_ "I don't know Nattie."_

_ "Why not?"_

_ "I realized that I walked in on the two of you yesterday and I feel terrible about it. I don't want to continue to be a third wheel."_

_ "Beth, you are never a third wheel. I want you to come, and I have an idea."_

_ "I know that look and I'm not sure if I like it." _

_ "Don't worry. Let's go and get our massages and then we are going back to my room and are getting all prettied up!" Natalya said with a laugh as she led the way to the massage tables._

_ "I guess there's no reason to argue with you." Beth said with a laugh of her own._

_ "Damn straight!"_

_Meanwhile, at the gym on the other side of town, John was spotting for Justin, as he was bench-pressing._

_ "So tell me something Justin, when did you get together with Natalya Neidhart of all people?"_

_ "Before we were both traded to Raw and when she was still with Tyson, creative started working on a romance storyline between the two of us. After working on it for a couple of hours after her match, we were going to go out and grab drinks with Beth and Randy, but it didn't exactly happen like that." Justin huffed._

_ "What do you mean it didn't happen like that?"_

_ "Well, I was going to meet up with Nattie to walk downstairs with her, but I ended up running into her literally. She was crying and quite frankly, she was a complete wreck."_

_ "What happened?"_

_ "She caught Tyson in bed with another woman."_

_ "So the rumors were true. He cheated on her in the room they shared. Is it true about who he was in bed with?" John asked, shocked._

_ "Yeah, he was in bed with Kelly Kelly."_

_ "Wow! And I thought she was the innocent Diva."_

_Justin literally laughed out loud hearing that John thought that Kelly was innocent._

_ "What am I missing here?"_

_ "Kelly is anything but innocent. When we were in Mexico, she cheated on me the night of our one year anniversary."_

_John's jaw dropped. Justin pushed up one last time, set the bar back up on the rack, and chuckled._

_ "You're not the only one that had that reaction."_

_ "Damn dude. I am sorry to hear that. So then what happened?"_

_ "Well after she told me what happened, I tried to kiss her."_

_ "You did what?"_

_ "I know, I know. She rejected me at first and then she actually kissed me."_

_ "You dog."_

_ "And then Tyson came up, clocked me square in the nose."_

_ "So that's why you had a broken nose and a massive shiner!" John laughed as he lay down on the bench and started to lift._

_ "Exactly. When we got back from the hospital, she found that Tyson had kicked her out of their room and she came to me."_

_ "You slept with her right after she found out her boyfriend cheated on her? You are such a man whore!"_

_ "Hey now! We slept in the same bed yes, but nothing happened, I swear."_

_ "Okay, I'm following along pretty well. There is just one thing I'm confused about."_

_ "What's that?"_

_John huffed and puffed as he continued to push up on the weights._

_ "Why was she traded to Raw?"_

_Justin sighed; he knew that it was coming eventually._

_ "I was a complete ass to her. We were going out the next day with Beth and Randy since we did not get to the day before. She was running late, so I went up to her room to see what was taking her so long. When I got there, the door was ajar and when I pushed it open, she was kissing Tyson."_

_ "What?" John yelled, almost dropping the bar on his chest._

_Justin reacted quickly and was able to help him reset._

_ "Yeah. I did not give her a chance to explain. I took Tyson's side and we went straight to Vince. We got her traded."_

_ "I'm sorry dude, but that was a serious dick-headed move."_

_ "I know. The kicker was that I found out that Tyson kissed her during the match I had with him the day she left."_

_ "That explains why you broke script and flat out attacked him."_

_Justin just nodded._

_ "Talk about some serious drama."_

_ "Tell me about it. I'm just glad that she and I cleared everything up and we are pretty happy."_

_ "Well that's good. I just wish I had that kind of happiness." John admitted._

_ "I thought you and Liz were engaged?"_

_John set the bar up on the rack and sat up, putting his head in his hands._

_ "She ended it. She said that she didn't want to have to worry about me while I was on the road all the time and didn't want to be alone all of the time."_

_ "Why didn't she just come out on the road with you?"_

_ "I don't know. I suggested that to her, but she just shot it down. I'm still confused as to why."_

_ "How about this, Natalya and I are supposed to go out tonight, why don't you join us? I can call her and have her bring Beth along too. It could be like a double date, to get you both back out in the dating game." Justin suggested._

_ "Isn't Beth dating Randy though?"_

_ "Not anymore. He broke it off with her and is trying to fix his marriage with Sam."_

_ "Well if she's up to it, I guess that would be alright."_

_ "Okay, let me go grab my phone and call Natalya."_

_Justin jogged back into the locker room and pulled out his cell phone. Natalya's ears must have been burning, because as soon as he picked up the phone, she was already calling._

_ "Hey what's up? I was just about to call you." he said._

_ "Oh really? What about?"_

_ "Well, I have an idea. After talking with John, I found out that Liz broke off their engagement; I figured that we bring him and Beth along tonight and see if they hit it off. What do you think?"_

_ "I think that's a great idea! I was actually going to suggest that too."_

_ "What a coincidence."_

_ "So we will meet the two of you at the hotel restaurant at, let's say, seven thirty?"_

_ "We will see you then! I love you."_

_ "I love you too. Bye."_

_Justin walked back out and told John the good news. They finished their workout and went back to the hotel to get ready. At seven thirty on the dot, they arrived just in time to see the ladies make their grand entrance._

_Natalya was decked out in her signature pink and black. Her mini dress was dark pink with sparkles, trimmed in black lace. Her four-inch black stiletto Louboutin's accented her toned legs and she wore her hair straight with the top in a French braid. _

_Beth walked in a couple of steps behind the Canadian. Her platinum blonde hair was worn down in loose curls that framed her face. The electric blue mini dress she wore showed off her deep tan and her four-inch stilettos showed off her long legs. With these heels, she towered over Natalya by a good five inches._

_Both men looked at the Divas and gasped. They were breathtaking. After taking a minute to recollect their thoughts, they walked over and greeted them._

_ "Natalya, you look amazing." Justin cooed as he kissed her on the cheek._

_ "Awe, well thank you." Natalya blushed._

_ "Beth you look great." John said, his voice wavering._

_ "Thanks." Beth whispered._

_Quick thinking by Natalya made the situation less awkward._

_ "How about we go and get a table?"_

_ "Sounds good to me honey."_

_They walked over to the host stand and were seated right away. Justin let Natalya slid in first and so did John with Beth. Justin and Natalya started their own little conversation so that Beth and John could talk alone._

_ "So I heard about what happened with Randy. I'm sorry to hear that." John started._

_ "Thanks. I hurt really badly, but now that I have pieced some things together, I found out it was not as good as I thought it was. He turned out to be just like every other guy that I've dated."_

_ "That's a little harsh don't you think? I mean, knowing Randy, he played you for quite some time and then left you out to dry, but has every guy done that too you?"_

_ "Wow, are you actually defending him to me right now? Do all of you guys stick together?" Beth asked, finding that her voice was starting to rise._

_ "I'm not saying that what he did to you was right, I'm just saying that you shouldn't let one guy's mistake make you judge other guys. Believe it or not, we are not all the same."_

_Beth was shocked, her body started to shake. She knew that she needed to get out of there. NOW!_

_ "I have to go. I'm sorry Nattie, but this just is not working out."_

_ "But we just sat down."_

_ "I know, but I really have to go." _

_She looked at John, expecting him to move, but he did not. She gave him a stern look, but he continued to stare at her with his icy blue eyes. _

_ "You can either move, or be moved." She said with ice in her voice._

_Finally getting the hint, he moved and let her walk away._

_ "You can't just let her leave! She has been through hell the last couple of days."_

_ "What can I do? She is obviously still pissed about Randy and is just taking it out on me."_

_ "Well for one, you could go after her." Justin insisted._

_ "I feel that she just wants to be left alone."_

_ "Whatever, I'm going to go and see if she is okay. Can you let me out please, Justin." Natalya said._

_Before Justin could move, John threw his napkin onto the table and stood up._

_ "No, you are right. Let me go and see if I can fix this. What is her room number?"_

_ "Three thirty two."_

_ "Alright, wish me luck." He said as he too walked away from the table._

_As he reached the lobby, he was headed towards the bank of elevators, but was stopped by the sound of sobbing. He looked around and spotted Beth behind a fichus tree, sitting in a chair, her head in her hands. He quietly walked over and knelt at her side._

_ "Beth, I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean any of it."_

_ "You sure sounded convinced that you were right." Beth said as she looked up, mascara running down her face._

_ "I was just ranting. To tell you the truth, I was just nervous about tonight. I knew that they were setting me up with you and I really just wanted to make a good impression."_

_ "I'm sorry to say, but you suck at first impressions." _

_John laughed and nodded his head._

_ "I guess you're right. Again, I'm sorry about what I said."_

_ "It's okay. I'm sorry for threatening you."_

_ "No worries." John said with a smile._

_They just stayed there, looking deep into each other's eyes. John cupped her face in his hands and stared at her lips. With no warning, he crushed his lips onto hers, catching her off guard. Eyes wide open in shock; she leaned into it and melted._

_Little did they know that they were being watched. Justin and Natalya had followed them out just in case they needed to be separated. Justin wrapped an arm around Natalya's shoulders as she put a hand on his chest._


	23. Chapter 23: Rain Check

**So just a quick update for everyone who reads this, I just want to say: Sorry, that it has been almost a week! I had a serious case of writer's block and it sucked majorly! After going and taking some time by reading some other stories, I think that I have drawn out some new inspiration for later chapters. Meanwhile, this chapter will be kind of long and boring, but I hope that you all will like it and it will make this story even better in the end! #TeamNatalya & #TeamJustin**

Chapter 23: Rain Check

_After seeing Beth and John in their embrace, Justin and Natalya went back to their table._

_ "So that was…"Natalya said, struggling to find the right word._

_ "Interesting?" Justin added._

_ "Yeah, very interesting to say the least."_

_ "So what do you say about us going back up to our room and just ordering room service? That way we can have more alone time."_

_ "I would love that."_

_ "I knew you would." Justin said with that dimply grin that made Natalya melt._

_They both climbed out of the booth and walked back out to the lobby. Expecting to see Beth and John still in their embrace, they were surprised to find that they had left. Wondering what happened to them, Justin and Natalya walked back to their room hand in hand._

_Waking up early the next morning, Natalya noticed that the other side of the bed was empty. Wondering where Justin went, she saw a note placed on his pillow._

_ "Nattie went to meet up with John. I shouldn't be gone too long. I'll bring you back some coffee, a non-fat, caramel Frappuccino right? See you soon. I love you."_

_She smiled to herself and thought about how wonderful he was. Setting the note down on the bedside table, she checked her phone. One text message was displayed on the screen, from Beth._

_ "Hey, can I catch a ride with you and Justin to the next town today?"_

_ "Yeah sure, are you sure you don't want to ride with John?" Natalya replied._

_Almost instantly, she got a reply._

_ "He said that he didn't have a guaranteed ride."_

_ "Well I can have Justin invite him along too if you'd like."_

_ "I would love that, but don't tell him I wanted you to ask."_

_ "Don't worry. I won't. Meet us in the lobby around ten and we will pack up and leave."_

_ "See you then."_

_Seeing the time on the clock, she decided that she should jump in the shower. Quickly washing her hair and body, she climbed out in time to hear Justin come back in their room._

_ "Nattie?" he called out._

_ "I'm in here; I just got out of the shower." She called back._

_Wrapping a towel around her head and another one around her body, she walked out of the steamy room. When Justin saw her, his jaw dropped slightly. Sitting the coffee down on the table, he walked over to her, grabbing her hands._

_ "You look hot." He said with a smile._

_ "Well it was hot in the shower."_

_ "That's not what I meant."_

_Taking a minute to think about it, the light bulb finally went off._

_ "Took you long enough."_

_ "It's the blonde hair."_

_ "I figured as much."_

_With a smile, he leaned down and kissed her. Leaning into his body, Natalya moaned slightly, prompting Justin to growl deep down in his throat. Knowing what he wanted, she had to put her foot down, no matter how much she did not want to._

_ "Justin, we can't right now. We have to head to the next town soon, and we haven't even started to pack yet." Natalya said, putting a firm hand on his chest, pushing him away slightly._

_Justin looked at her with puppy dog eyes and a pout forming on his lips. Natalya just shook her head._

_ "Fine. Do you mind if John rides with us? He's been riding with DiBiase, but he is going home for his wife's ultrasound." Justin asked._

_ "Actually, no I don't. I was going to ask you to invite him anyways for Beth."_

_ "Oh really?"_

_ "Yes really. I am going to go and do my hair before it dries. Then we can pack up and hit the road."_

_Natalya leaned in to kiss him and turned to go back into the bathroom. Watching her walk away, Justin pulled his phone out and shot John a quick text._

_ "Natalya doesn't care if you tag along with us. Beth is also tagging along with us."_

_ "That sounds like fun. See you downstairs in two hours?"_

_ "That sounds good to me."_

_Throwing his phone down onto the bed, Justin started folding his clothes and putting them back into his suitcase. Forty-five minutes later, Natalya walked out of the bathroom wearing a dark pink spaghetti strap tank top, and black basketball shorts. Her hair was straight and had more pink added to it. Justin was in awe. He could not believe how great she looked, even when she did not glam herself up. Natalya saw him staring and stopped right in front of him._

_ "What are you staring at?"_

_ "The amazingly beautiful woman standing in front of me, who just absolutely takes away my breath," Justin said with a grin, showing off the dimples Natalya loved._

_ "Do you really think so? I look a mess in these shorts."_

_Looking down at the shorts that she had on, he realized that they looked familiar._

_ "Are those my shorts?" _

_ "Yes they are."_

_ "Well, you look amazing in them."_

_ "You are so full of shit!" Natalya said as she playfully hit him in the shoulder._

_Justin rubbed the spot she just hit and laughed it off._

_ "Are you about ready to go?"_

_ "Let me change real quick and pack up my stuff and I'll be ready."_

_ "You only need to get changed. I know how much you hate to pack, so I went ahead and did it for you."_

_ "You did? You are simply amazing, Justin." Natalya said._

_She wrapped her good arm around his neck and pulled him down towards her. She lifted up on her tiptoes and planted a huge kiss on his lips._

_ "Yeah, I know. I do the best that I can."_

_With that, Natalya went and searched for the clothes that she wanted to wear for the travel. Finally finding her favorite pair of jeans and her black Under Armor jacket, she changed. When she finished changing, they rolled their luggage down towards the elevators. When they walked off, they scanned the lobby looking for Beth and John. Justin spotted them first, sitting together over by the windows. John had his arms wrapped around Beth's shoulder. Justin nudged Natalya and pointed to them. Finally seeing them, they walked over, hand in hand._

_ "Hey you guys. Are you ready to hit the road?" Natalya asked._

_Beth jumped, not knowing that Natalya and Justin had walked over._

_ "We sure are. Let's go!" Beth said after her heart stopped pounding._

_Beth and John stood up, grabbing their suitcases and followed Justin and Natalya out into the warm sunshine._

_When they arrived to the arena, all four of them headed to the matchboard. It was set for Beth, John and Justin with Natalya at ringside versus Heath, Tyson, and Kelly Kelly. They knew that they had to hurry up and be changed into their gear, because their match was up first._

_Natalya's music hit as she walked out with Justin. The crowd instantly started to cheer. When they made it down to the ring, John Cena's music came on as he walked out with Beth. The crowd jumped to their feet and started cheering louder. They ran down to the ring together and did their in ring tactics. Next out came Heath, Tyson and Kelly all at once. The crowd sat down and were very vocal about their boos._

_Beth and Kelly start the match off. Kelly turns her attention to Natalya who was outside standing next to the ring, and starts to smack talk her._

_ "You see what you're little slut ways ended up getting you? Injured, with a busted up shoulder, that's what you get when you take my man!" Kelly shouted._

_She turns her attention back to Beth and starts attacking her. Throwing forearms left and right, she stunned Beth. Kelly then ran the ropes and hit her with a Thesz Press. Kelly took advantage of Beth being grounded; Kelly slid out of the ring and got in Natalya's face. Not backing down, Nattie then gets in her face. Kelly swings her arm back for a slap, but Justin caught her arm. Heath ran over, tackling Justin to the ground and starts pounding away. John then inserts himself into the situation by pulling Heath off Justin. Heath swings a fist, but Cena ducks causing him to punch the steel ring post. After seeing Heath's reaction, Cena could not help but to laugh. With the distraction, Tyson ran over with a flying kick to the head, knocking Cena to the ground. _

_With all of the commotion going on outside of the ring, Beth was able to get to her feet. She grabs Kelly by her nasty extensions and pulls her back into the ring. Ripping some of the fake hair, Beth sets up and hits the GlamSlam for the three count. Natalya then slides in and applies the sharpshooter, bridging back. Kelly screams out in pain and starts to tap, even though the match was over._

_ "Uh, Beth? Can you help me up?" Natalya asked, letting a laugh escape her lips._

_Hesitating for a moment, Beth nodded and pulled Natalya up by her good arm. The torque was finally relieved from Kelly's back. Putting her foot on Kelly's back in victory, Beth holds up Nattie's arm. The crowd went crazy as John and Justin climbed into the ring, picking up their ladies, tipping them back and placing huge kisses on them._

_As they made their way back into Justin and Natalya's locker room, they high fived each other._

_ "What do you say to us all going out tonight and celebrate that ass kick you all just handed out?" Natalya suggested._

_ "That really does sound great, but can Beth and I take a rain check? I want to take Beth out tonight and have a nice dinner." John offers._

_ "Rain check it is then."_


	24. Chapter 24: The New Couple

Chapter 24: The New Couple

_Later that evening, John picked Beth up for their night out from Natalya's room. When the door opened, Natalya was standing in front of him. John's face twisted in confusion. Natalya just smiled and laughed._

_ "She is in the bathroom finishing her make-up. Come on in and have a seat."_

_John slid in past Natalya and walked over to the couch._

_ "So when will you be able to get back in the ring without that sling?"_

_ "My physical therapist says that I have been progression quicker than normal. When I see her again, she will let me know a definite answer. It could be as early as next week."_

_ "Nattie, that's great news! You need to come back with a vengeance and put that perky bimbo in her place. I hate seeing her get all in your face and the fact that there is nothing that you can do about it."_

_ "Well, I can still put her into the sharpshooter; it's just the getting back up part that is hard to do with only one functional arm." Natalya said with a smile._

_ "That is true! I don't think I have ever seen anyone bend back that way. Pretty damn effective if you ask me."_

_ "Well thank you."_

_Before John could say anything else, Beth finally emerged from the bathroom. His jaw instantly dropped, almost hitting the floor. Natalya turned and just smiled._

_ "You look beautiful Beth." John whispered._

_Beth blushed as she tucked a blonde curl behind her ear. Natalya had picked out a glittery black long t-shirt to put over a pair of black leggings and a black pair of UGG boots. Her makeup was simple, as was her hair. She wore it half up, with curls cascading down her shoulders._

_John stood up and crossed the room, stopping in front of her. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the cheek, causing her to blush even more._

_ "You look so different in dress clothes. I'm so used to seeing you in your Jorts and t-shirts." Beth said, taking in what John was wearing._

_ "At least we match." John said, inspecting his black dress shirt and slacks._

_ "Here, stand next to each other. I want to take a picture of the new power couple." Natalya said, searching for her phone. _

_Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, John pulled Beth in close. Placing a hand on his chest, she smiled from ear to ear. The flash was blinding, making spots appear in their vision._

_ "Damn Nattie, that was really bright!" John hollered, blinking rapidly._

_ "Oh, quit your whining John! Now you two go out and have some fun."_

_ "What are you and Justin going to do tonight without us?" _

_ "We are planning on having a nice, quiet night in watching some movies."_

_ "Honey, nothing between the two of you is quiet!" Beth retorted._

_Natalya opened her mouth to argue back, but closed her mouth with a loud click. Instead she just gave them the stink eye._

_ "You two have a good night!" She said, shooing them out the door._

_ "Bye Nattie!" They both hollered as they walked out into the hallway._

_The door closing behind them, they walked towards the elevators hand in hand._

_ "So where are we going?" Beth asked as they climbed aboard._

_ "That is for me to know, and for you to find out when we get there." John said with a grin on his face._

_The elevator reached the bottom level and the exited._

_ "Fine, I guess I can wait."_

_They walked out the front doors and climbed into their rental. After driving around for what felt like twenty minutes, they arrived at a quaint little Polish restaurant. Beth's eyes got huge as she turned and looked at John._

_ "What made you pick a polish place?"_

_ "I'm not going to lie, I did some research on you and found out you were Polish, something that I did not know. I figured you would enjoy it."_

_ "I'm sure that I will. Thank you." Beth said as she leaned over and kissed John on the cheek._

_John then climbed out of the driver's side and briskly walked over to Beth's door, opening it up for her. He then led her inside and into their private dining room. Once they sat down, the waiter came over to take their drink order; John ordering a beer and Beth ordering a blueberry martini._

_ "So tell me, what really happened between you and Randy." He asked taking a swig of his beer._

_ "Well, to start off, he was distant when we were out in public. The only time that he wasn't was when we were around other wrestlers. Then, twice a month he would go home to St. Louis and visit with his daughter. I was fine with this because I knew that he and Sam were separated and that he should go home every now and then to see Alanna. When he would return to the tour, he would take a day to be by himself and I just went along with it. Then the next day, he would act like nothing was wrong."_

_ "Why would he be by himself for a day when he'd come back?"_

_ "At the time, I didn't know why. Then I finally pieced everything together. When he would rejoin the tour after being home, he would feel bad and not want to face me."_

_ "Wait, why would he feel bad?"_

_ "Think about it John. He goes home where his wife is, and then doesn't want to be around me? What does that tell you?"_

_Taking a minute to think, the light bulb finally flashed on in his head._

_ "He was cheating on you?"_

_Beth nodded her head._

_ "Yup, and when he broke up with me, he told me that he wanted to try and work things out with Sam for the sake of Alanna. He never told me that he ended up getting back with her."_

_ "Wow, what a douchebag."_

_ "My thoughts exactly. So enough about my pathetic love life, tell me what happened with you and Liz."_

_ "Liz has always been a little skeptical about what I do for a living. With all of the time that I was away from home, she started to question if I was being faithful towards her. If it wasn't about cheating, it was about my safety and health."_

_ "Seems like we are both in the same boat here."_

_ "Seems so. Anyway, I offered to have her travel on the road with me if she was really that worried about me cheating on her. She said that she couldn't leave home for significant periods of time and she couldn't take that much time off of work."_

_ "What did you do?"_

_ "For a while, if it wasn't a live TV taping, I was home trying to work on our relationship. When I was home, we were fighting even more. Then one day, she flat out told me that she couldn't take it anymore and gave me back the ring."_

_ "I'm so sorry John. How long were you two together?"_

_ "We weren't together as long as Natalya and Tyson that's for sure. If I remember right, we were closing in on five years or so."_

_ "That is a long time." _

_Their food finally came out and they continued to talk and get to know each other. They talked about how they knew that they wanted to become professional wrestlers to their past relationships. Taking their time to eat, they finally finished after sitting there for over two hours. Finishing their drinks, John switched to water after a couple brews, they stood up to leave._

_ "So…what do you want to do now?" Beth asked._

_ "Well to be honest, I really didn't have anything else planned."_

_ "How about we go back to my hotel room and order some dessert and a movie?"_

_ "That could work. And if we get bored, we could always create our own fun!" John said with a sparkle in his eye._

_ "I think we could do that too!"_

_They smiled at each other and leaned into each other for a passionate kiss._


	25. Chapter 25: Return to the Ring

Chapter 25: Return to the Ring

_The next morning, Natalya woke up the way she had grown accustomed to; a kiss from Justin and their bodies entangled with each other's. She rolled over and started to softly drag her finger along his abdomen._

_ "That tickles!" Justin said with a slight chuckle._

_ "I didn't know that you were ticklish."_

_ "I am in certain places."_

_ "Oh really? Where else?"_

_ "Now that is for me to know and you to never know. My lips are sealed."_

_ "Well it looks like I will just have to guess and check."_

_Justin raised an eyebrow at her, wondering what she meant by that. Before he knew it, Natalya had shifted her hips and she was on top of him, pinning his arms down with her hands. Flipping her hair out of her face, she leaned down and placed light kisses near his right ear. Slowly she made her way down his jawline, towards the nape of his neck. As she got closer to his collarbone, she felt his intake of breath. Grinning, she sat up staring into those chocolate brown eyes she loved._

_ "Did I find one of your spots?"_

_ "Maybe."_

_ "Looks like I need to do some more investigating then, huh?" She asked with an evil grin._

_ "Oh no you don't!" Justin hollered._

_He started trying to force Natalya off of him, but she was in a more powerful position. He pushed with all he had, but she had a definite advantage. Laughing at his struggle, she let up a bit, allowing him to flip her over so that he was now on top._

_ "Now it's my turn." He said, letting a slight growl escape his throat._

_Natalya thought that she was going to melt as he targeted her lips. With just inches separating them, the moment was interrupted when Natalya's phone rang. Justin hung his head, muttering something in Afrikaans. The ringing continued, but he showed no signs of letting go of her wrists. She squirmed to free her left and he finally let go. Grabbing her phone at the last possible second, she hit the talk button and answered._

_ "Hello?"_

_ "Nattie, its Beth. Are you busy?"_

_ "Uh, I'm a little tied down at the moment. Why, what's up?"_

_ "Nothing, I just want to tell you about the amazing time I had with John last night. When will you not be tied down?"_

_ "How about we do lunch in half an hour?"_

_ "Okay, I'll meet you downstairs then."_

_Natalya hung up and put her phone back on the table. She looked up at Justin and smiled innocently._

_ "What does that look for?"_

_ "We are supposed to go to the gym in half an hour."_

_ "Shit. I forgot."_

_ "Obviously."_

_ "Hey now, how about we go after I get back from lunch with Beth?"_

_ "By the time the two of you are done talking, it will be time for your physical therapy session and the house show will be starting." He said, with an exasperated sigh, climbing off of her._

_ "I'm sorry Justin. What can I do to make it up to you?"_

_He looked over at her, his eyebrows raised._

_ "Anything but that. We don't have the time."_

_His face fell and he shrugged._

_ "How much longer will it be until you are back in the ring by my side?"_

_ "It will be about another month or so still."_

_Natalya really wanted to tell him that it could be next week, but she wanted to surprise him. Plus, she didn't want to get her hopes up too high._

_ "This sucks. I miss tag teaming with you. I get a great sense of pride seeing the way you make the other Divas cry out in pain. He said, twirling her pink hair with his fingers._

_ "Awe, well thank you. I miss just being inside of the ring."_

_ "I bet, I couldn't imagine how hard it is to not be wrestling."_

_ "Well on that note, I'm going to get dressed and go meet Beth. I will make it up to you somehow. I promise you that." Natalya said as she rolled over and placed a tender kiss on his lips._

_ "I will hold you to that."_

_ "I wouldn't have it any other way."_

_Twenty minutes later, she was scanning the dining room of the restaurant downstairs for any sign of Beth. She finally spotted the Pin-Up Strong Diva sitting next to the window, just staring outside. Walking briskly over to her table, she slid in across from her with a smile on her face._

_ "So, tell me, how did everything go last night?"_

_Beth jumped at the sound of Natalya's voice. She didn't know that she had arrived._

_ "It was flawless."_

_ "Okay, Lay-Cool called and they want their lines back!" Natalya joked._

_ "Thanks for that Nattie. Anyway, John took me to this nice Polish restaurant for dinner and we had our own private dining area."_

_ "He took you to a Polish restaurant? That is so sweet!"_

_ "I know right? He said he did his research and knew that I would feel at home."_

_ "Then what happened?"_

_ "He wanted to know the reason why Randy broke up with me. We talked about how his behavior changed and how I figured out that he was getting back together with Sam."_

_ "Was it hard to talk about Randy again?"_

_ "Not like I thought it would be. Then he told me about how his relationship with Liz."_

_ "How did their relationship end?"_

_ "She was afraid that he would cheat on her. Then if it wasn't about him being faithful towards her, it was about his safety and health."_

_ "Wow that is just flat out awful."_

_ "Tell me about it. Then after dinner we went back to my room and watched a movie."_

_ "Is that all that you did?"_

_ "Well no, we made our own fun to pass the time, kind of the way that you and Justin do." Beth said with a wide grin._

_ "Thank you for that image that is now burned into my brain."_

_ "You started it. So, when are you getting back in the ring?"_

_ "I have an appointment with my physical therapist later this afternoon. But last time, she told me that I could be back as soon as next week."_

_ "That's great news! What did Justin say when you told him?"_

_ "He didn't say anything."_

_ "Why didn't he?"_

_ "Because I haven't told him yet." Natalya whispered as she looked out the window._

_ "Wait, am I missing something here?"_

_ "I just don't want to get his hopes up or mine either."_

_ "What time is your appointment?" _

_Natalya glances at the clock on her cell phone and gasps._

_ "In fifteen minutes at the arena across town. I've gotta get going. I'll text you when I get done and when I'm heading to Justin's locker room."_

_ "Sounds good. Good luck!"_

_ "Thanks!" Natalya said as she grabbed her purse and ran out of the hotel towards her rental._

_Two hours later, the Canadian Diva was making her way through the backstage area, in search for Justin's locker room. So many things were crossing her mind all at once. Without looking where she was going, she ran right into someone. As she fell to the ground, she thought to herself that she really needed to start looking where she was going. When she saw who she had run into, she smiled._

_ "Nattie, you really need to watch where you are going. I love you but this is getting ridiculous." Justin said with a smile, showing off his signature dimples._

_He clambered to his feet and helped her up._

_ "It's not my fault that I keep falling for you." she replied with her own smile._

_ "What did your therapist say about when you can come back to the ring?"_

_Not wanting to tell him the good news, she thought quickly._

_ "She said that the strength is good, but the mobility isn't where it should be at this stage. It will still be a month until I can get cleared."_

_ "Awe Nattie, I'm so sorry. I know how much you want to get back in that ring."_

_ "It's alright. I would rather be completely back to normal so that I don't end up doing even more damage."_

_ "Will you be at ringside with me during my mixed tag match tonight?"_

_ "I actually got a text from Stephanie after my therapy session telling me that I was banned from ringside tonight." _

_ "What? First they tell me that I have a mystery partner and now you can't even be out there with me? I think I need to go and have a talk with this 'Billion Dollar Princess'."_

_ "No, Justin don't do it. Everything will be fine. Your partner will more than likely be Beth. I'll be waiting for you back here after your match."_

_Natalya really felt bad lying through her teeth the way that she was, but it would be worth it to see his face when she walked down that ramp._

_ "Fine, I've got to go stretch and get my head in the game. I'll see you later."_

_With a quick kiss, Justin took off towards the gorilla to meditate. Acting quickly, Natalya went on the search for Beth's locker room. Knocking on the door, she walked in and went immediately towards her duffel bag that Beth had picked up for her._

_ "So does this mean you got your clearance to compete?" Beth asked without moving away from the makeup mirror._

_ "That's why I had you sneak these out for me. Now I have to hurry up and change. His match is about to start."_

_ "Did he suspect that you are his mystery partner?"_

_ "If he did, he didn't show it."_

_Natalya changed into her ring gear at warp speed. Once changed, she bolted out the door just in time to hear Justin's theme song start to play. She raced to the gorilla and stopped to catch her breath._

_ "And his tag team partner." Justin Roberts bellowed._

_The silence was deafening. As soon as "New Foundation" started to play, the crowd roared to life. Stepping through the curtain, everyone stood up and welcomed her back. Halfway down the ramp, Justin met her with a rib crushing hug as he spun her around in circles._

_ "Justin, I can't breathe." Natalya gasped._

_ "Sorry, but why didn't you tell me that you were cleared?" he asked as he set her back down on the ramp, but held her close._

_ "I wanted to surprise you."_

_ "Well it worked. Now let's go kick some serious ass."_

_ "I've been waiting to hear you say that. I'm going to make that Barbie Doll tap out."_

_ "That is if you don't make that redheaded hick tap first. Either way, I'm just glad to have you by my side."_

_ "I am too." _

_They stole a quick kiss, and then walked the rest of the way to the ring hand in hand._


	26. Chapter 26: Blackout

Chapter 26: Blackout

_"Here are your winners by way of submission, Natalya and Justin Gabriel!" Justin Roberts announced as the referee raised their hands in victory._

_Before exiting the ring, they came together in a warm, sweaty embrace. Justin held the ropes open as Natalya climbed out. She started to make her way back up the ramp, but her arm was caught and she was spun around. Justin then lifted her up in his arms and carried her to the back. The crowd applauded and wolf whistled as Natalya blushed._

_As they emerged backstage, they both were greeted with applause from the other superstars and Divas, all except for Kelly and Heath who were off to the side, scowling at the couple._

_ "Great to have you back Nattie." Wade Barrett said in his thick British drawl._

_ "Thanks Wade, it's great to be back in the ring, especially with Justin by my side."_

_ "He's lucky to have you by his side in there. Someone needs to show some leadership in the ring."_

_Natalya laughed at the awkward comment as he walked away. Justin was in a deep conversation with Trent Barreta, so he didn't hear the comment made by his former leader. As Trent walked off, Natalya grabbed his hand and squeezed. He gave her a questioning look, but she just shook her head. As the crowd around them started to disperse, they made their way back to Justin's locker room. When he opened the door, Natalya remembered that her things were in Beth's room._

_ "Shit, my clothes are still in Beth's locker room. I'll be right back."_

_ "Do you want me to come with you?"_

_ "Justin, her locker room is just down the hall. I think that I can handle it." Natalya joked as she cocked her head to the side._

_ "Okay, well I'm going to jump in the shower."_

_With a quick kiss, Natalya turned and walked away. Deep in the pit of his stomach, Justin had a weird feeling that something was going to happen. Whether it was good or bad, he didn't know but he just couldn't shake the feeling. Resisting the urge to follow behind her, he grabbed his towels and turned towards the showers._

_As Natalya started to walk the short distance to Beth's locker room, she kept replaying the concern in Justin's voice. Halfway, she stopped dead in her tracks. She had a sudden feeling that someone was watching her. Looking around, she didn't find anyone. Turning back around, she gasped loudly. She was face to face with her ex-boyfriend. Letting her heart rate slow down, she finally spoke._

_ "Tyson, where the hell did you come from?"_

_ "I was in the trainer's when I saw you stop. Didn't you see me waving at you?"_

_ "No, I didn't. I have to go, I have plans with Justin tonight and I have to get my clothes." _

_Natalya knew it was a low blow by throwing Justin in Tyson's face, but he was the one who had cheated. She didn't owe him anything. When he didn't say anything, she started to walk away, but he grabbed her arm. Whipping back around, Natalya's eyes went from his hand around her forearm up to his eyes, which were staring at her longingly._

_ "Let go of me Tyson."_

_ "Nattie, I miss you. Is there any way that we can give this another shot? I miss waking up to that beautiful face every morning." Tyson admitted, finally letting go of her arm._

_ "You have got to be kidding me right? If you miss me that much, you should have thought of that before you screwed around behind my back and fucked that synthetic Barbie. But I will give you the benefit of the doubt. Due to your being unfaithful, it led me to find someone who loves me for me, and not because of my lineage. It's your loss Tyson." She huffed, turning to walk away._

_ "How do you know that he's not just in it because of who your family is?"_

_Natalya stopped, and turned her head towards Tyson with a glare._

_ "Because I love him and I know that he loves me too."_

_ "You loved me too."_

_ "I thought that I did. As it turns out, I was sadly mistaken. Good-bye Tyson."_

_This time, she walked away at a quicker pace. Not bothering to look back at her ex. Tyson continued to stare after the Diva, seething at the way she had spoken to him. He pulled out his cell phone and punched in the all too familiar number._

_ "Hey it's Tyson. It's time to make this bitch pay. Meet me outside of Beth Phoenix's locker room in five minutes." Tyson barked as she shut his phone with a snap._

_He then strode in the direction that Natalya had gone; he chuckled knowing that she was in for a rude awakening._

_When she made it to Beth's locker room, she tried to turn the knob only to find that it was locked. Putting her ear to the door, she could hear heavy panting and moans coming from the inside. Standing up straight, her body shook._

_ "Ew!" she thought._

_Checking the clock on her phone, she decided that she had to interrupt them. She should have been back in Justin's locker room ten minutes ago. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door. There was instantly a storm of profanity thrown around as well as rummaging around. Finally, the door opened and Beth stood there, her body wrapped in a towel and her hair was disheveled._

_ "Dammit Nattie, you really have bad timing."_

_ "Now we are even."_

_ "Funny. Now what do you need? I'm kind of in the middle of something."_

_ "I need my duffel bag; it has my change of clothes in it."_

_With a sigh, Beth nodded her head, allowing Natalya in to retrieve the bag. Locating the bag, Natalya blushed seeing that it was behind John, who was standing in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist and an embarrassed look across his face._

_ "Excuse me John." Natalya said, pointing to her bag._

_With one swift step to the left, Natalya was able to grab the damned bag. Turning to walk out the door again, she leaned in to whisper to Beth._

_ "You may continue."_

_ "Get out Nattie!" Beth said with an embarrassed grin._

_Pushing her friend out, Beth then relocked the door. Once out in the hallway, Natalya got that feeling of being watched again. Shrugging it off, she headed back towards Justin's locker room. Hearing footsteps behind her, she stopped to look around. No one was in sight. Turning back around, she was face to face with Tyson once again._

_ "What the hell do you want now?"_

_Tyson just smiled, not saying a word. Then Natalya's vision went black as she was hit in the back of the head with a hard object. Crumbling to the floor, the last thing that she heard was Tyson's laugh as well as another familiar laugh, Kelly Kelly's._


	27. Chapter 27: A Stolen Glance

Chapter 27: A Stolen Glance

_As she started to stir, Natalya slowly opened her eyes. Shaking the cobwebs from her head, she instantly regretted it. Her head started to throb and she wanted to cry out in pain, but she silenced her scream. She reached around to feel where the pain was originating from. Her fingers ran over a large bump that was protruding from her head. Lightly touching it, she winced. Letting her eyes adjust to her surrounding, she started looking around. From what she could see, she was in a janitor's closet. Boxes were stacked behind her and along the wall to her right. To her left, there was a shelving unit filled with cleaning supplies. _

_Struggling to stand to her feet, she made her way to the door. Leaning her head up against the door, she could hear voices coming from the other side. She tried to hear what was being said or if she could recognize the voices, but the pounding in her ears drowned everything out. Before she knew it, the door swung open and she fell forward onto the hard, cold concrete._

_ "What the hell were you doing in there Nattie?"_

_Natalya recognized the voice, but couldn't put it with a face. Looking up, shielding her eyes from the glare of the lights, she saw Wade Barrett standing over her, hand outstretched to help her up. Grabbing ahold, she let him pull her up._

_ "Where am I?" Natalya asked when she got to her feet._

_ "You are still at the arena. Everyone has been looking for you. Why were you hiding in a bloody broom closet?"_

_ "I wasn't hiding."_

_ "Did you have a fight with Gabriel? It's okay; you can talk to me about it."_

_ "Wade, there was no fight with Justin. I was attacked."_

_ "What do mean you were attacked, like in a storyline or by a fan?"_

_ "More like an ex-boyfriend."_

_ "What? Tell me what hap…" Wade started, but was cutoff._

_ "Nattie! Oh thank god." Justin said as he ran up to her at full speed._

_Taking small steps to slow him down, he grabbed her and brought her body crashing into his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let the tears start to flow._

_ "Nattie, it's okay. I am here now. Let's get you back to the hotel."_

_Natalya went to nod her head, but winced. Justin became even more concerned._

_ "On second thought, let's get you down to the trainer's and have them look at you."_

_Without waiting for her to answer, he whisked her off the ground and carried her down the hall. Natalya looked back at Wade and saw a look she had never seen on his face. It was mixed with anger and concern. Not being able to look at him anymore, she buried her face in Justin's shoulder._

_ "From what you have told me about your attack and judging by that nasty bump on your head, I suggest you go to the hospital. They will have better equipment to check if anything is fractured or if you are concussed." The trainer informed the couple._

_ "Thanks Dave, we will head over there right now." Justin said as he helped Natalya off the table. _

_Out in the hallway, they headed to the parking lot._

_ "Justin, hold on a minute. I'm not going to the hospital in my ring gear. Where's my bag?"_

_ "Nattie, I don't think we should wait any longer."_

_ "I think it will be okay for me to get changed before we leave."_

_ "You're not going to let it go are you?"_

_ "No I'm not."_

_ "Fine, I don't know where your bag is, but I have an extra pair of sweats and a t-shirt you can wear." Justin said, giving in._

_ "That'll do I guess." Natalya finally said as Justin led the way back to his locker room._

_Once they arrived to the hospital, the desk clerk checked her in and led her to a private room. As Natalya slid onto the table, the nurse opened a new folder and started talking._

_ "My name is Jessica and I'll be taking down your information. First off, what is your name, and date of birth?"_

_ "My name is Natalie Neidhart, N-E-I-D-H-A-R-T, and my birthdate is May 27, 1982."_

_ "Okay, so what brings you in today?"_

_ "While I was at work, I took a nasty bump to the back of the head and I was knocked out. I was advised by one of our trainer's to come here and get checked out."_

_ "Okay good. Now I need to your surgery history and any past medical problems."_

_ "Do you have enough room for all of them?" Natalya joked._

_She looked over at Justin who had a silly grin on his face, showing off his dimples. Jessica just gave Natalya a weird look._

_ "I have had three concussions, sprained ankles and wrists. I have torn my ACL in my right knee, and have had a dislocated shoulder, all in this past year."_

_ "Wow! Are these all work related?"_

_ "Unfortunately yes they are."_

_ "If you don't mind my asking, what is it exactly that you do?" _

_ "I am a WWE Diva."_

_ "A what?" Jessica asked, completely lost._

_ "I- er we are professional wrestlers, and the injuries kind of come with the territory." Natalya said as she indicated herself and Justin._

_They could both see the light bulb go off in Jessica's head as she connected the two together._

_ "That would explain all of your injuries. Now can you explain how you hit your head?"_

_ "I was walking backstage and then I was hit in the back of the head. I remember blacking out and then hitting the floor, but that's it."_

_ "Alright, I think I have everything. A doctor should be in shortly to see you." Jessica said as she closed her folder, nodded at Natalya and Justin, and then exited the room._

_Within the next hours, Natalya had x-rays taken as well as an MRI. When the doctor came back he had a stern look on his face._

_ "Well it seems as though you do have another concussion. It is not as serious as the others from what I understand were. But you will need to be put under a doctor's care, just to check and make sure you aren't losing your memory and are able to function."_

_ "I'll give you the number of our trainer's that travel everywhere with us."_

_ "That will work just fine. I wish you all the best."_

_ "Thanks doctor." Justin said as he stood to shake his hand._

_As the doctor left, Justin strolled up to Natalya, placing his hand on her thighs._

_ "Looks like we get to play doctor."_

_ "Hmmm…I may like this." Natalya said with a seductive grin on her face as Justin leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips._

_Natalya's mind wandered away from Justin and ventured to Wade. Why was he so worried? Why did he automatically jump to the conclusion that she had fought with Justin? Why did he become so interested in her personal life all of the sudden? So many thoughts and questions were running through her mind, that she didn't realize that Justin was now talking to her._

_ "Earth to Natalya! Hello, is anyone home?" Justin asked, waving a hand in front of her face._

_ "Huh, what?"_

_ "I asked you if you wanted to head back to the hotel."_

_ "Yeah that sounds great. I'm really tired."_

_ "Alright, let's go." _

_Justin could tell she was deep in thought and wanted to know what was on her mind. He decided not to push it and just let her rest. He would ask her about it in the morning._


	28. Chapter 28: Cryin Like a Diva

Chapter 28: Cryin Like a Diva

_The next morning, Natalya slid out of bed while Justin continued to sleep. She tip toed over to the desk, picked up her cell phone and walked out onto the balcony. Shutting the door quietly, she dialed the unfamiliar number that she had gotten from Justin's phone. _

_ "Hello?" the scruffy voice answered on the third ring._

_ "Sorry, did I wake you?"_

_ "Who is this?"_

_ "Oh, it's Natalya. I got your number from Justin's phone."_

_ "That's quite alright, love. What can I do for you?" Wade asked, his voice instantly becoming clearer._

_ "I was just wondering if we could meet up sometime later today and talk."_

_ "Of course, but what about?"_

_ "I would rather talk about that in person."_

_ "Okay, fair enough. When would you like to meet."_

_ "I'm supposed to go to the gym and lunch with Justin, then I'm meeting Beth to get our nails done. How about around four?"_

_ "That sounds great. I'll see you then."_

_ "Thanks. I appreciate it."_

_ "Anytime love."_

_Natalya cringed at the pet name as she hung up. Sighing in relief, she turned to walk back inside. Seeing Justin standing there not only scared her but she was worried about how much he had heard._

_ "Dammit Justin, you about gave me a heart attack."_

_ "Who were you just talking to?"_

_Natalya was taken aback by how blunt he was being._

_ "It was trainer Dave. We are meeting later to talk about my concussion." She said, lying straight to his face again._

_ "Do you think that you'll be able to perform on Monday?" he asked as he walked up to her and put his hands on her hips._

_ "I don't know yet, but I hope that I can. I am getting really tired of all these injuries and being out of the ring."_

_ "I feel the same way. When you are not in the ring or out there with me, it's like I'm not completely there, ya know?"_

_ "That has to be one of the sweetest things that I've ever heard. Natalya said smiling as she wrapped her arms around his neck._

_ "Give me some time and I'll think of some more."_

_ "There's not a doubt in my mind that you won't."_

_Justin showed off his signature dimples as she smiled and locked his eyes on her lips. Leaning down, he connected his lips with hers and pulled her into his body. Just like the first time that they kissed, butterflies flew around in her stomach and she got chills all over her body. When they finally broke apart, they just smiled at each other._

_ "So what do you say to us getting out of this stuffy hotel room and go lift some weights?"_

_ "Let's go, just don't cry like a Diva when I out lift your scrawny ass."_

_ "What did you say about my ass?"_

_ "That I love your ass, and also that I can out lift you."_

_ "I bet you do. Is that a challenge?"_

_ "I think that it is. What are the stakes?"_

_ "Well, if I win, I want you to come with me to Cape Town for a visit." Justin said with a smile._

_ "And if I win, I want you to come home to Calgary with me to meet my family." _

_Justin's jaw dropped slightly at the thought of meeting her family. He then realized that he needed to step up his game and win their little bet._

_ "So what do you say Africa, do we have a deal?" Natalya teased, holding out her hand._

_ "You are so on Canada!" Justin said as he grasped her hand and shook._

_He leaned in for another kiss, but Natalya stopped him by putting her manicured index finger on his lips._

_ "Sorry lover boy, but we are in competition now. Maybe after I kick your ass, you can kiss me."_

_ "A little cocky aren't we?"_

_ "Yeah baby!"_

_Natalya walked through the front doors of the hotel ahead of Justin three hours later. A huge smile was spread across her face, unlike her male counterpart. Justin had a slight scowl, not able to comprehend how Natalya could have out lifted him. Now he headed towards his doom: meeting her family._

_Growing up with wrestling in his blood, Justin had idolized her father and her uncles, but now he was to come face to face with them. It wasn't the fact that she was Bret Hart's niece that he was worried about the most, it was her father: Jim 'The Anvil' Neidhart that scared the shit out of him._

_ "I don't know about I'm more excited about, that we are taking this trip home or that you just got out lifted by a girl." Natalya said excitedly as they grabbed a table near the window._

_ "I can't wait for this trip, but I will admit that my ego just took a major hit. I can't believe that you can deadlift that much. I'm very impressed."_

_ "Why thank you. Growing up around the business and being the only girl to graduate the dungeon comes in handy every now and then."_

_ "So when do you want to take this little vacation?"_

_ "I was thinking we leave after the show on Monday."_

_ "Why so soon?"_

_ "I'm only scheduled for Monday, then not again until Tuesday for SmackDown. As it turns out, the same goes for you."_

_ "Well, that is convenient. When you go out with Beth later, I'll get the plane tickets."_

_ "Actually, I've already taken care of it."_

_ "What? How?"_

_ "I thought ahead and hoped that I didn't lose." Natalya said, plastering a huge smile on her face._

_They continued to talk about their trip up until it was time for Natalya to meet up with Beth._

_ "Well, I'd better head on out. I'll see you later at the house show." Natalya said as she stood up._

_ "I'll walk you out to your car." Justin said as he tossed some cash on the table for their food and stood up._

_ "Justin, you don't have to do that."_

_ "I know that I don't have to, but after what happened the last time, I want to. Just humor me please."_

_ "I suppose so. I guess it just shows how much you care."_

_ "It does, and I care about you a lot."_

_Natalya blushed slightly when they reached her car. She turned to face her boyfriend._

_ "I love you Justin."_

_ "I love you too Natalya."_

_They kissed, and then Justin held open the driver's side door open as Natalya climbed in. After buckling up, she turned to look at Justin through the window, blew him a kiss and drove away._

_Pulling up to the nail salon, Natalya could see Beth waiting for her. Turning off the engine and climbing out, she waved to the Glamazon. Finally approaching her, she hugged her and smile._

_ "Sorry I'm late."_

_ "Let me guess, you were with Justin all morning?"_

_ "How did you guess?"_

_ "Because I know you."_

_ "Yeah whatever. Let's go on in. I have so much to tell you!" Natalya said, linking her arm with Beth's as they walked inside._

_With their nail polish colors selected, they took a seat and lowered their feet into the warm, lavender scented water. They took a minute to just relax._

_ "Okay, so what's up? I feel like I haven't talked to you in forever. How are you and John?"_

_ "We are great. He is so sweet to me. Did you hear what happened when Randy found out about us?"_

_ "No, what happened?" Natalya asked, realizing she was too caught up in her own life, that she didn't know what else was going on._

_ "Well it was after you left my locker room the other day. He pounds on my door, demanding that I open up and let him in. I told him to basically fuck off, and that pissed him off even more. He started to ram the door with his shoulder, and I finally opened up, which caused him to fall, pissing him off even more."_

_ "Was John still in there with you?"_

_ "No, he left not too long after you did, but before Randy got there. Anyway, he calmed down a little bit, the started in on the rumors that he had heard about me and John. I asked him to enlighten me. He said that the Bella Twins walked up to him asking if he knew that I was cheating on him. He told them that we broke up, but still wanted to know what they were talking about and who I was with. They told him it was John and he came looking for him. Randy then asked where he was, but I just told him that it was none of his business anymore."_

_ "What did he say to that?"_

_ "He got up in my face, but when he saw I wasn't scared and that I wasn't backing down, he took my hands and started to apologize. He said that he shouldn't have treated me the way he did and wanted to try again."_

_ "Wait, I thought he was trying to work things out with Sam for Alanna's sake."_

_ "That's where the kicker comes in. It turns out; Sam got knocked up by one of Randy's friends. Randy had the divorce proceedings pushed forward. He is now officially divorced."_

_ "So he thought that when you heard, you'd go running back into his arms?"_

_ "Yeah pretty much."_

_ "What happened next?"_

_ "Well John came back and saw Randy holding my hands. He asked what was going on and I told him that Randy was leaving. Randy nodded and turned to leave, but when he got near John, he lunged trying to hit him. Only John was ready. John ducked out of the way and swung his fist, connecting with Randy's jaw. Randy instantly crumpled to the ground."_

_ "Did he lose his balance or something?"_

_ "No, John knocked him out cold. It was the funniest thing I have seen in a long time."_

_ "I would have loved to have seen Randy laid out like that."_

_ "Oh, it was great. It's your turn to spill the beans. You said that you had a lot to tell me."_

_ "Where do I start? I was attacked, I don't remember what happened, I have another concussion and now I think that Wade Barrett has a thing for me." Natalya said, talking a mile a minute._

_ "Whoa, slow down there Seabiscuit! Now, slowly tell me what happened, but in more detail."_

_ "After I left your locker room, I saw Tyson. We had a little run in before and I wanted to know what he wanted."_

_ "What did he want?"_

_ "I don't know, that's all that I remember. I woke up in a freaking janitor's closet. Wade was the one who found me."_

_ "What the hell? Have you told Stephanie, Paul or Vince about this?"_

_ "No and I don't plan on it."_

_ "Why the hell not? You could have been seriously injured Nattie!"_

_ "I know that, I just don't know what to do."_

_Beth closed her eyes and did a few of the breathing techniques that Trish Stratus had taught her in a yoga session._

_ "Why was Wade looking for you?"_

_ "He said that Justin asked a few people to look for me."_

_ "Okay, so what happened next?"_

_ "Wade asked if I was hiding from Justin because we had a fight."_

_ "And were you?"_

_ "Jesus Beth! I get knocked out, stuffed into a broom closet, and everyone automatically thinks it's because we had a fight?" Natalya asked, her voice rising._

_ "That's not what I meant and you know that."_

_ "Sorry, I'm just a little on edge. Anyway, Wade insisted that I talk to him about what was going on."_

_ "And did you?"_

_ "No, not yet. By that time, Justin ran up and held me close, causing the waterworks to start. He then took me to the trainers who then sent me to the hospital to get checked out."_

_ "And what did they say?"_

_ "I have a concussion."_

_ "Damn Nattie, how many does that make this year?"_

_ "Three."_

_ "What are you going to do? Are you going to be able to perform tonight or on Monday?"_

_Natalya continued to fill in Beth on her plans; from meeting with the WWE trainer Dave and then meeting up with Wade later. After some coercing and promising that Beth wouldn't tell Justin, she looked at her watch. Checking her polish to make sure it was dry, she stood up and slipped her flip flops back on._

_ "I will see you later at the house show and fill you in on what happens with Wade." Natalya said as she slipped her purse on her shoulder and headed towards the door._

_ "Good luck!" Beth called as she made her way over to the nail dryers._


	29. Chapter 29: The Results

Chapter 29: The Results

_Walking into the hotel restaurant, Natalya's heart started to race and her stomach turned into knots. She scanned the room and finally chickening out, she turned to leave._

_ "Natalya over here!" Wade yelled from the bar._

_ "Shit!" Natalya thought as she put on a fake smile and turned around._

_Walking over to the bar, Wade stood up and pulled out a bar stool for her. Nodding her thanks, Natalya sat down._

_ "Can I buy you a drink?" Wade asked, signaling for the bartender._

_ "I'll just have a ginger ale. My stomach has been upset all day."_

_Natalya knew that she just told another lie, something that she had been doing a lot of lately. The truth was she hadn't been feeling right for the past week. She had an idea of what might be going on with her body, but it was definitely not something that she wanted to tell Wade._

_ "So tell me love, why did you ask me to meet you here?"_

_ "Please stop calling me that." Natalya cringed._

_ "Anything for you."_

_ "Anyway, I am just going to come out and ask you: do you have feelings for me?"_

_ "I would be lying to you and myself if I said that I didn't. I have admired you from afar back during my Nexus days. Then I was finally going to make my move when word got out about you and Tyson breaking up. I stopped when I learned you were with Gabriel because he's one of my only friends in the WWE."_

_ "So then why were you so adamant that the reason I was in that janitor's closet was due to a fight with Justin?"_

_ "Because I was hoping that it was. If you two were fighting, I could swoop in and make everything better."_

_ "Wade, I'm sorry but my heart belongs to Justin. After all of the bullshit I went through being with Tyson for ten years and then being suffocated by Heath, I just don't see myself with anyone but him."_

_Wade reached over and grabbed her hands._

_ "Are you absolutely sure about that?"_

_ "I am without a doubt in my mind." Natalya answered without hesitation._

_Keeping his hands clasped with Natalya's, Wade looked past her and just smiled. Following his gaze, Natalya was shocked to see Justin standing five feet away from them, his eyes locked on their hands. Pulling her hands away, Natalya immediately stood and walked over to him. As she approached Justin, he didn't move, keeping his hands in his jean pockets, and his face was blank._

_ "Justin, let me explain."_

_ "What the hell Natalya? I thought you were meeting with Dave to discuss your concussion." _

_ "I'm sorry that I lied to you, but I have a good reason why."_

_Justin remained silent, waiting for Natalya to continue. He was afraid that if he opened his mouth, he would either say something that he would later regret, or blab about where he was while she was with Beth._

_ "Okay, here is the rundown. Over the past couple of days, Wade has made a few comments that haven't been sitting right with me. So I asked him to meet me here to explain."_

_ "Explain what exactly?"_

_Taking a deep breath, Natalya started from the beginning. As she spoke, she could feel the weight being lifted off her shoulders. When she finished, she held her breath and waited. Justin's face remained blank and Natalya couldn't tell what he was thinking._

_ "Why didn't you just tell me? You wouldn't have to have gone through all of this. I would have understood."_

_Natalya smiled as she threw her arms around Justin's neck and kissed him._

_ "Are you still mad?"_

_ "Nattie, I was never mad at you. I felt hurt at first, but as you explained yourself, everything went away."_

_ "I never meant to hurt you Justin, I hope you know that."_

_ "I do know that. I also know that you wouldn't leave me for that British brute." Justin whispered in Natalya's ear as he eyed Wade through the gaps in her hair._

_Natalya giggled as she nodded her head._

_ "I love you Natalya."_

_ "I love you too Justin."_

_They kissed again, forgetting that Wade was only a few feet away from them. They pulled away as Wade cleared his throat._

_ "Well, I'd really love to stay and continue to be a part of this little 'love fest', but sadly I have other places to be." Wade said as he downed the rest of his drink._

_As he stood to leave, he stumbled a bit before catching himself. Walking past Justin, he shoulder checked him, nearly causing him to fall over. Justin was about to go after him, but Natalya stopped him._

_ "He's not even worth it."_

_ "You're right. Let's go get our stuff ready for the show tonight."_

_ "Actually, I have one more errand to run and meet up with Beth before we leave. Besides, I don't need to take my gear seeing as how I won't be cleared because of this concussion. I'll meet you back in the room before the show and we'll ride over together."_

_Justin gave her a questioning look. _

_ "It's just some things that I have to pick up. You know feminine things."_

_Justin's look went from questioning to being grossed out._

_ "Okay, please don't say anything else. I'll see you when you get back." Justin said as he shook the images from his mind._

_He kissed Natalya and turned towards the elevators. As he climbed on, he blew her a kiss as the doors closed. Immediately Natalya pulled her phone out of her jeans and called Beth._

_ "Hey what's up?"_

_ "I am freaking out. I need to talk to you as soon as possible."_

_ "Whoa, what's going on?"_

_ "I'll come up to your room and tell you."_

_ "Okay, I just walked in, see you in a few?"_

_ "I have to run to the drugstore first. Make it twenty minutes."_

_ "I'll be here."_

_Natalya hung up, and bolted for her car. Making sharp turns and exceeding the speed limit on several occasions, she pulled up to a local drugstore. Quickly locating the correct aisle and the correct product, she paid for the box and was back in her car. With her hands shaking, she made her way back to the hotel, only a little slower this time. Putting the car in park, she ran up to the elevators and pushed the up button. Tapping her foot impatiently, she decided to take the stairs. Taking them two at a time, she made her way up to the fifth floor._

_By the time she made it into the hallway, her calves were screaming for her to stop. Taking a second to catch her breath, she looked for Beth's room. Still breathing hard, she knocked on the door and waited. The door opened rather quickly and Natalya walked right in._

_ "Okay, what is the big emergency?"_

_Natalya just walked over to the bed, and dumped the contents of the bag out on the bedspread. Taking a minute to process what she was seeing, Beth still asked the obvious question._

_ "What the hell is that?"_

_ "What does it look like?"_

_ "Please tell me this is a joke. Nattie your career could be over."_

_ "You don't think I know that? It's not official yet, I still have to take it."_

_ "Well, what are you waiting for? Get in there and take the damn thing!"_

_ "I'm nervous."_

_ "I bet you are! Hell, I'm nervous for you."_

_Natalya nodded as she picked up the box and headed for the bathroom. The whole time that she was in there, Beth was pacing the length of her room, chewing on her fingernails. Five minutes passed and Natalya finally emerged. Her face was blank, and Beth couldn't tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing._

_ "So?"_

_Natalya's face lit up as she showed her best friend the test._

_ "I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed._

_ "Oh Nattie, I'm so happy for you!" Beth said as she grabbed her in a giant bear hug._


	30. Chapter 30: The Home Wrecker

Chapter 30: The Home Wrecker

_After finding out that she was pregnant, Natalya felt as though she was on cloud nine. She was beaming the whole walk back to her room. Walking into the room, she grabbed Justin up in a hug and just smiled._

_ "Why are you so happy?"_

_ "I uh, just found out that I can participate in our match on Raw tomorrow night."_

_ "That's great news! When do we leave for Calgary?"_

_ "Right after our match, our flight is at ten fifteen."_

_ "Great, is it bad that I'm really nervous to meet your family?"_

_ "No not really. Plus you've already met my uncle Bret, remember."_

_ "Yeah, but it wasn't under the most ideal circumstances."_

_Before Natalya could respond, her cell phone rang. As she fished it out of her jeans, she half expected to see Beth's name on the screen. She was surprised to see that it was Stephanie. Not waiting any longer, she hit the 'talk' button._

_ "Hello?"_

_ "Natalya, its Stephanie. I was recently approached by another wrestler and they told me some rather disturbing news. I would like to talk to you in private before the house show. Can you get here in the next twenty minutes?"_

_ "Uh, yeah I'm leaving right now."_

_ "Thanks, I will see you soon."_

_Natalya hung up, and started to wonder what was going on._

_ "Who was it?" Justin asked concern spread across his face._

_ "It was Stephanie. She wants to talk to me before the show starts."_

_ "What about?"_

_ "I don't know. I guess I'll find out when I get there. I'll come find your locker room when I'm done, okay?" Natalya said as she started towards the door._

_ "Okay, good luck."_

_ "Thanks."_

_The winding halls of the arena were confusing, and it took Natalya a few wrong turns until she finally found Stephanie's office. Hesitating, she knocked._

_ "Come in."_

_Natalya pushed the door opened to find Stephanie, her husband and her father standing at her sides. Confused, she walked in and stood in front of them._

_ "What's going on?"_

_ "It has come to our attention Natalya, that you were recently the victim of an unscripted backstage attack. We were hoping that you could shed some light on what happened." Vince said._

_ "I really don't remember much."_

_ "That's quite alright. Why don't you just take us through what happened before?" Said Stephanie._

_Natalya took a seat, hunkering down in preparation for a long conversation._

_ "Okay, it was when I surprised Justin by returning to the ring. I changed in Beth Phoenix's locker room before the match and left my stuff in there. When we got back to Justin's locker room, that's when I remembered that my stuff was with Beth so I went to go and get it. I was halfway to her room when I was stopped by Tyson."_

_ "And what did he want?" Stephanie asked, already knowing the background of their past relationship._

_ "He apologized for how our relationship ended and wanted to give our relationship another try. I told him no and that I loved Justin. With that I turned and walked away."_

_ "Did he touch you or follow you when you left?" Paul asked._

_ "No. I walked to Beth's locker room alone."_

_ "Okay, so what happened next Nattie?" Stephanie asked, giving her husband a stern look._

_ "Well I went and got my bag from Beth and left. As I headed back to meet up with Justin, Tyson was standing there. I asked him what he wanted now."_

_ "What did he want?" Vince asked, cutting her off._

_ "Dad, let her finish. Natalya, please continue."_

_ "He didn't say anything. The next thing I knew, I blacked out and then woke up in a janitor's closet."_

_ "Why did you black out?"_

_ "All that I remember is the excruciating pain in the back of my head. I'm guessing I was hit from behind."_

_ "Was it Tyson who hit you?"_

_ "No it wasn't. There must have been someone else there and I just didn't know."_

_ "Thank you Natalya for coming in and telling your side. We are putting this under investigation. In the meantime, we want you to get checked out at the area hospital as a precaution." Stephanie said with compassion in her voice._

_ "I actually already have."_

_ "Oh?"_

_ "Yeah, Justin was concerned and convinced me to go."_

_ "What did you find out?"_

_ "Nothing was broken, but I do have a concussion, or I did have a concussion. I was cleared to wrestle on Raw tomorrow night."_

_ "As long as you feel up to it. We hope to have this matter resolved by the time you get back from your trip." _

_ "Thanks Stephanie." Natalya said, nodding at the two men as she stood to leave._

_Closing the door behind her, she wondered who had told the head honchos about the attack, something she wanted to keep quiet. On the inside, she was thankful that they did find out so that they could prevent this from happening again. There was more at stake here now that just her career, her baby's life depended on it. Not paying any attention to where she was going or her surroundings, Natalya walked straight into the hard body she had walked into so many times before._

_ "There you are, is everything okay?" Justin asked in his thick accent that drew Natalya out of her thoughts._

_She looked up, seeing him with a smile on his face, already in his ring gear._

_ "I'm fine."_

_ "What did Stephanie want?"_

_ "Someone told her about me getting attacked."_

_ "What? Did they say who?"_

_ "No they didn't. They did say that they were going to look into it and hopefully they will have it resolved by the time we get back."_

_ "Good, I want to know who the hell did this to you and give them a piece of my mind."_

_ "Justin, let them handle this please. I don't want you to be thinking about this while we are on vacation okay?"_

_Justin took a second to collect his thoughts before he spoke._

_ "It will stay in my mind, but I won't let it ruin our trip."_

_ "Thank you. Now let's head out to the ring."_

_Justin nodded and took her hand. Together they walked down to the ring. Once in the ring, Justin was in the corner stretching out his hamstrings as his opponent was announced._

_ "And his opponent, accompanied to the ring by Kelly Kelly, from Calgary, Alberta, Canada: Tyson Kidd!" Justin Roberts announced._

_The crowd instantly started to boo and heckle them as they made their way down to the ring. They climbed in and did their showing off before Kelly made her way back outside onto the floor, on the opposite side as Natalya. The bell rang as Justin and Tyson locked up. Tyson got the upper hand and tried for a schoolboy roll up. Natalya instantly clambered up onto the ring apron to distract the referee. Before she knew it, her feet were swiped out from underneath her and she hit her hands on the apron. Turning, she glared at Kelly._

_ "Who the hell do you think you are?" Kelly screamed._

_ "What the hell is your problem?"_

_ "What is my problem? My problem is the fact that you are able to compete. With how hard I hit you in the head, you should be in a coma."_

_ "You hit me?"_

_ "Don't sound so surprised Natalya."_

_ "I thought we were friends." Natalya whispered._

_ "Friends? Are you kidding me? You stole my boyfriend and you wrecked my career. You are nothing but a home wrecking whore!"_

_Natalya was shocked to hear the words and lies coming out of Kelly's mouth. With Natalya frozen in shock, Kelly lunged towards the Canadian, but was cut off mid-jump by Justin. While the two Divas were on the outside arguing, Justin and Tyson were still in battle. Justin had gotten the three count after a super kick that knocked out Tyson._

_Justin caught Kelly and she instantly started to hit him. Kicking and screaming, Justin held her back._

_ "Justin, let her go." Natalya demanded._

_He turned around, wincing at the slaps and scratches; he gave her a questioning look._

_ "Just trust me."_

_Justin nodded and let Kelly go. She turned around and sprinted at Natalya. Without hesitation, Natalya used Kelly's momentum against her and hit a picture perfect discus clothesline, completely laying Kelly out. The crowd popped huge seeing Kelly fall to the ground, knocked out cold. _

_Natalya stood and kicked Kelly's feet away from her. She looked up to see Justin's mouth agape. She smiled in confidence, knowing that she bested the blonde bimbo. Justin ran over to Natalya and picked her up, swinging her around. Setting her back down, he crashed his lips into hers, making the crowd wolf-whistle._

_ "That was so hot! I can't believe you just did that."_

_ "That slut had it coming saying that I ruined her relationship with you. She did that all by her damn self!"_

_ "I can't wait to get you to the back. I'm going to show you my appreciation all night long." Justin whispered in Natalya's ear._

_Before she could say anything, Justin scooped Natalya up and carried her up the entrance ramp and towards the back. Once backstage, they were rushed by other superstars and divas. The one person that stood out the most was Stephanie. With one quick wave of her hand, Justin let Natalya down as she walked over._

_ "Natalya, I just wanted to let you know that I did hear Kelly's statement on how it was her that attacked you. I wanted to assure you that we will get to the bottom of this and the necessary punishments will be dealt out accordingly."_

_ "Thank you Stephanie, I have the utmost faith in you. I'm just ready for Raw to be over tomorrow so I can go on vacation."_

_ "Speaking of Raw, we went back over the schedule of matches and it seems that we would be running over about an hour. We have decided to cut three matches and one of them is yours and Justin's. I hope you don't mind."_

_ "Actually, that's great! I can change our flight time to earlier in the morning. Thanks again Steph!" Natalya said as she hugged her boss._

_Grinning from ear to ear, Natalya made her way back to Justin. He was standing there talking with Trent, Cena, Rey and a couple other superstars, not noticing that she had made her way back over to him._

_ "Excuse me gentleman, but I need to borrow my boyfriend for the rest of the night." Natalya said as she grabbed Justin's arm and pulled him towards their locker room._

_Justin turned to look at the guys, giving them a thumbs up as the whooped and hollered. _


	31. Chapter 31: The Trip

Chapter 31: The Trip

_As soon as they walked into the locker room, Natalya started to pack everything up. Justin just stood there, confused._

_ "What's going on?"_

_ "There's been a change of plans."_

_ "Natalya, will you stop packing for five seconds and explain what you are talking about, please?" Justin asked as she turned her around and looked her square in the eyes._

_ "Sorry, Stephanie informed me that our match for tomorrow night's Raw has been scrapped due to time constraints, which means that we can get an earlier flight home."_

_ "That's great, but why the sudden rush? I thought we were celebrating tonight?"_

_Justin slipped his hands around her waist and stepped closer. The heat that was radiating from his body damn near made her melt. The sweat glistened off of his body, showing the detail in his muscles. As he was pulling her closer, she had to put her hands up on his chest to stop him._

_ "As much as I would love to celebrate with you tonight, there is just so much stuff to pack and we have to get our flight changed to an earlier time. Then add in the fact that I'm not feeling that great."_

_Justin instantly put three feet in between them._

_ "I'm not contagious, you ass!" Natalya said as she walked up to him and punched him as hard as she could in his left arm._

_ "Ow, what the hell?"_

_ "You should know not to mess with a hormonal Canadian."_

_The subtle hint about her pregnancy flew right over Justin's head._

_ "You are just lucky that you are cute and that I like you."_

_He smiled as he found her lips with his and kissed her. Letting his tongue adventure into her mouth, he thrust his body into her, pushing her up against the wall as he pinned her arms over her head. Both were so caught up in the heat of the moment that they did not hear the knock on the door or it squeaking open. The gasps behind them made the break in their embrace, as they turned around, red in the face._

_ "Hey Beth, What's up?" Natalya asked through gritted teeth as she stared at Beth and John standing in the doorway._

_ "Not much, I just wanted to see if the two of you wanted to grab some dinner. Ya know, since your leaving tomorrow for Calgary." Said Beth who was still red in the face with embarrassment._

_ "Actually, we still have a lot of pack-." Natalya started, but was cut off by Justin._

_ "What she meant to say is that we would love too."_

_Natalya just stared at Justin, her mouth slightly agape. She could not believe that he just cut her off like that. To get some sort of revenge on him, she pinched him in the ass, causing him to jump._

_ "Hey now!" he hollered, smiling at Natalya._

_ "Alrighty the, we'll give you time to change. Just meet us in the parking lot." John said, not sure about what was going on._

_ "We will see you in a few." Beth added as she turned, grabbing John's hand and left. _

_Seeing that the door was closed, Justin pounced back into action._

_ "Now where were we?"_

_Natalya looked him in the eyes and could see the longing for her touch in them, almost making her blurt out the news that she was keeping from him. She knew that she had to think quickly. Justin was inching closer, his eyes locked in on her lips._

_ "So I'll finish packing your gear while you shower and change."_

_Justin's face fell as he was denied once again. He started to wonder what was going on._

_ "Is she hiding something from me?" he thought._

_Realizing that they had already gone through so much in the terms of dishonest, he decided to let it go as he shook the thought from his head._

_ "Fine, I'll be back in a few minutes." He said, grabbing a towel and his bag of toiletries._

_ "What do you want to wear to dinner?"_

_ "I don't remember what all I brought, whatever you think that I'll look good in."_

_ "Well that will be hard. You look good in everything."_

_ "And so do you. Just whatever, I trust your fashion sense."_

_ "I'll remember that. Now go get a shower. You smell Africa." Natalya teased with a smile._

_ "You are luck you don't have a change of clothes with you or else I'd drag your Canadian ass in with me." Justin retorted as he walked into the showers._

_Forty-five minutes later, Natalya and Justin were walking hand in hand out to the parking lot. Scanning the lot, they didn't see Beth or John. As they approached their rental car, Natalya spotted a piece of paper underneath the windshield wipers. Cautiously, she let go of Justin's hand and started to read it aloud._

_ "Natalya, we got tired of waiting for your slow ass to get out here. We went ahead back to the hotel. Just meet us at the restaurant downstairs when you read this. Love, Beth."_

_ "How nice." Justin said, his voice oozing with sarcasm._

_ "Tell me about it. Let's go before she starts to blow up my phone." _

_Natalya then walked over to the passenger side and tossing Justin the keys. Dropping his duffel bag and fumbling with the keys, he finally grasped them. He picked his bag back up and tossed it into the back seat, then climbed into the driver's seat. Before he inserted the key into the ignition, Justin looked over at Natalya and couldn't believe his eyes. The way that the moonlight was shining down on her took his breath away. _

_ "Is everything okay?" she asked._

_ "Yeah, everything is perfect." He replied as he snapped back to reality and smiled at her._

_As they walked in through the front doors of the hotel, Justin headed towards the elevators to take his bag up to their room while Natalya went to join Beth and John. Finding her way through the restaurant, she found Beth sitting alone in a corner booth, near the windows. _

_ "Where's John?" She asked as she slid into the bench across from The Glamazon with a confused look on her face._

_ "He took our stuff up to our room while I got us all a table."_

_ "Funny, Justin is doing the same thing."_

_ "So, have you told Justin about your bun in the oven yet?"_

_ "No, and I don't plan on doing so for a couple of days."_

_ "And why is that exactly?"_

_ "I want to surprise him when we go on vacation. I think it will be something special that we can cherish."_

_ "That's sweet, so when are you leaving for Calgary?"_

_ "Our flight leaves at four fifteen, but we are not going to Calgary."_

_ "Would you care to elaborate a little bit more?"_

_Before Natalya could explain, John and Justin walked up._

_ "I'll text you when we land." Natalya whispered as Justin slid in next to her._

_ "What were you two lovely ladies talking about before we walked up?" John asked, turning towards Beth._

_ "I was just asking Natalya what time their flight left in the morning."_

_ "Oh, really? Where are you guys going?"_

_ "Home to Calgary so Justin can meet my family." Natalya said, leaning into Justin's arm, which he had draped over her shoulders._

_ "Good luck with that dude!"_

_ "Thanks bra." Justin said with a slight smile._

_He was clearly nervous about meeting her family and disappointed that they weren't going to Cape Town. Natalya could see all of these emotions make their way across his face, and wanted to tell him, but knew his reaction would be better when they got to the airport in the morning. _

_Over the next two hours, they talked about their future storylines, Natalya's attack and enjoyed a nice meal. Natalya checked her phone for messages and noticed how late it was._

_ "Justin, we have to go. Our flight leaves in two hours and we have to check in at the airport in an hour. Plus we have to finish packing." _

_ "It's okay; we have plenty of time still."_

_ "You know how long it takes me to pack, so if we don't get going now, we will miss our flight."_

_ "We wouldn't want that to happen now would we?" he muttered to himself._

_Natalya was oblivious to his comment as she started to scoot out of the booth._

_ "Thanks for inviting us out to dinner you guys. We will have to do it again when we get back."_

_ "We definitely will. Text me when you land though, okay?" Beth asked._

_ "You know I will." Natalya said as she finally stood up._

_Grabbing ahold of Justin's hand, they walked back out to the lobby and climbed into an elevator car, riding it up to the seventh floor. Making their way towards their room, Natalya slid the key card into the slot and opened up the door. Flipping on the lights, she was surprised to see that everything was already packed up._

_ "Did you do all of this?"_

_Justin nodded his head._

_ "But when did you have the time?"_

_ "Why do you think it took me a while to get down to the restaurant for dinner?"_

_ "You are amazing."_

_ "I know. Now let's get some sleep before we have to leave."_

_ "That sounds great to me."_

_They changed into more comfortable clothes and climbed into bed. After turning out the lights, they turned to face each other._

_ "I love you Justin and I can't wait for this vacation with you."_

_ "I love you too. No matter what happens with your family, I know that it'll be better with you there by my side."_

_Natalya was grateful that the lights were out, so he couldn't see her blush. Despite the darkness, he was still able to find her lips and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Natalya then turned over and Justin wrapped his arm around her waist, making her a little self-conscious._

_ "Goodnight Natalya." he whispered in her ear._

_ "Goodnight Justin." She whispered back as she fell asleep._

_After what felt like only five minutes, Natalya was awoken by the sound of the alarm clock on her phone going off. Groaning, she grabbed the damned device off the bedside table and made her way to the bathroom. Taking a hot shower to wake her up, she wrapped a towel around her body and walked back out to the bedroom. Justin had finally gotten out of bed and changed into a pair of light wash denim jeans, a Nike t-shirt and a white zip hoodie. Stifling a yawn, he turned to see Natalya standing there. His eyes instantly widened._

_ "Wow, good morning to you too." He said with a smile._

_Natalya couldn't think of anything to say; she just stood there and blushed._

_ "Are you ready to head to the airport?"_

_ "I have to get dressed first Justin."_

_ "Oh damn, I thought you were just going to go in that towel."_

_ "Very funny. Give me five minutes and I'll be ready."_

_ "With you, it'll take you at least fifteen minutes."_

_ "Wanna bet?"_

_ "After what happened last time we made a bet, I think not._

_ "Fine. In that case, I'm changing in the bathroom." Natalya said as she grabbed the clothes she had laid out the night before and walked back into the bathroom._

_Sure enough, five minutes later, she came out dressed in a pair of black leggings, a pink crop top, a black North Face jacket and her hair was braided into a side ponytail. She made her way over to the bed and then slipped on her black UGG boots._

_ "I'm impressed. You have once again proven me wrong."_

_ "I tend to do that a lot. Are you ready to go?"_

_ "As ready as I'll ever be I guess." Justin said as he sighed deeply._

_Grabbing their luggage they made their way out of the room and down to the lobby to check out. When they made it out to the rental, Justin loaded everything in the back and then climbed into the driver's seat and headed off to the airport. The drive was short, since the airport was just on the other side of the city. Once inside and after they made it past security, they looked at the wall map to find the correct terminal._

_ "Okay, so the Calgary gate is at the other end of the airport."_

_ "Actually, there is something that I have to tell you. We aren't going to Calgary."_

_ "What? Then where are we going?"_

_ "Just this beautiful place called Cape Town." She said, smiling from ear to ear._

_It took Justin a minute to process what he just heard. When it finally sunk in, he dropped the luggage and grabbed her up in a hug, spinning her around. Placing her back down on the ground, he crushed his lips onto hers._

_ "You are absolutely the best girlfriend ever, Natalie Neidhart." He said with a huge smile._

_ "Yeah, I'd say keeping this from you made for the best reaction. I haven't seen you this happy in a long time."_

_With one last kiss, they picked up their suitcases and ran to their gate._


	32. Chapter 32: The End

Chapter 32: The End

_After one stop in New York and twenty hours later, the plan finally landed at the Cape Town International Airport. Walking off the plane and out of the terminal, Justin and Natalya stepped off to the side to stretch their legs. Natalya dropped Justin's hand and walked over to the window, looking out. The plane had landed in the early morning, so they were able to see the sunrise. Justin walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She jumped slightly, but then laced her fingers in with his._

_ "It's beautiful, isn't it?" he whispered._

_ "It's breathtaking."_

_ "Yes you are."_

_Natalya turned around and saw the smile and dimples that she loved so much._

_ "This is the best surprise and I am so thankful that you are the one that I get to share this with." He gushed, looking deep into Natalya's emerald green eyes. _

_ "Well, you'll really be surprised later then." She whispered._

_ "What do you mean?"_

_Justin's face dropped from a huge smile to a confused frown._

_ "I have something to tell you."_

_ "Okay, what is it? You know what, never mind. I want you to tell me later."_

_ "Why don't you want to know now?" Natalya asked, her face twisting with her own confusion._

_ "Because now that we are here in Cape Town, and I want to show you Table Mountain. Ek het ook 'n verrassing vir jou."_

_ "Wait, what was that last thing that you said?"_

_ "You will just have to wait and see."_

_ "That's not fair! You are using reverse psychology to peak my interest."_

_ "Is it working?"_

_ "A little bit, yes." Natalya said with a smile._

_ "Good, now I have the upper hand."_

_Justin then smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Natalya couldn't resist, so she leaned into it eagerly._

_ "So what hotel did you book?"_

_ "Um…I actually didn't get a hotel."_

_ "What do you mean you didn't get a hotel? Where are we staying then?"_

_ "I never got that far. Let's just go outside and we will figure it out in a little bit."_

_ "Natalya, how can you organize this whole trip, and forget to book a hotel to stay at? You do it all the time when we travel the country. What is different about this time?" Justin asked, his voice on the verge of hysterics._

_ "Justin, calm down and take a deep breath! I'm sorry, I had a blonde moment. We will figure this out. Let's just get out of the terminal and get some fresh air. I think it will do you come good."_

_ "Whatever."_

_Natalya could tell that Justin was pissed, but she couldn't believe how quickly his attitude had changed. Justin picked up his carry-ons and headed to the baggage claim without waiting for Natalya. Shocked, she quickly grabbed her things and ran after Justin._

_By the time she had caught up to him, he had already loaded up their luggage on a trolley cart. Seeing that she was there, he headed towards the exit. Once again, she had to run after him. Once outside, Natalya had to scan the crowd for her boyfriend. Finally locating him, she walked up and stood next to him. Throwing her bags onto the trolley, she placed a manicured hand on her hip and glared at Justin._

_ "What the hell was that about back there?" she demanded._

_Natalya couldn't read Justin's face, since half of it was obscured by his aviator sunglasses. She could see him cock an eyebrow in her direction as he remained silent. She was about to unleash her inner hellcat, but someone hollered Justin's name. Justin froze as he recognized the voice and began searching the crowd for the source. Suddenly, a brunette woman who was about the same height as Natalya appeared in front of them and Justin seemed taken aback._

_ "Ma?"_

_The woman nodded and threw her arms around her son's neck. Justin picked her up in a giant bear hug and then set her back down._

_ "How did you know we were coming when I just found out yesterday?" Justin asked, still shocked to see his mother standing in front of him._

_ "Well, earlier this week, I got a phone call from this lovely young lady standing next to you. She informed me that she was planning this little surprise trip for you and wanted to know if it was okay if you two stayed with me. Who am I to say no to my son and his girlfriend, so I said of course!" Justin's mother finished as she beamed looking from her son to Natalya and back._

_After hearing his mother explain, it was Justin's turn to look at Natalya. He noticed that she was looking away from him, her eyes focused on the cars going by and her arms crossed over her chest. He instantly felt terrible for how rude he had been to her inside the airport. All she had tried to do was make this trip extra special, just for him._

_ "Can you excuse us for just a moment?" Justin asked his mother._

_She nodded her head and Justin snuck a quick kiss on her cheek as he took ahold of Natalya's hand, leading her away from the crowd. When they had a little bubble of space, Justin began to grovel._

_ "Natalya, I am so sorry. I don't know what to say or what came over me."_

_Natalya remained silent, her jaw set, which in turn was making Justin slightly uncomfortable._

_ "All that I can say is that I'm an ass and ask for your forgiveness."_

_ "I agree with the fact that you are an ass, at times, but I still love you the same as I did yesterday."_

_ "That is why you are the best and I am lucky to have a woman like you."_

_ "Yes you are." Natalya said, finally smiling at Justin._

_Justin seeing her finally smile, made him smile as well. Leaning his head down to touch his forehead with hers, he whispered._

_ "I'm sorry Natalya."_

_ "Justin, it's okay. Let's just forget about it and enjoy our time here, especially the time that is spent with your mother."_

_Taking Natalya's face gently in his hands, he found her lips with his and attacked. He then put his hands on her hips, pulling her closer. As she wrapped her arms around Justin's neck, she melted into his body. They were in their own world, completely oblivious to everyone around them._

_ "Oy! Get a room!" yelled another pedestrian as they walked by._

_Natalya was the one who broke the embrace. Looking up, she could see her blushing reflection in Justin's sunglasses. After being embarrassed, Natalya and Justin made their way back over to where his mother stood, hand in hand._

_ "Is everything okay?"_

_ "It is now. Mom, I want to introduce you to my girlfriend, Natalie Neidhart, otherwise known as Natalya."_

_ "It is a pleasure to finally meet you dear. I look forward to getting to know you over the next few days."_

_ "As do I and I promise you that I am nothing like the character I play on tv." Natalya said with a laugh._

_ "Oh I believe it. before you started your little romance storyline with my son, your heel character made me believe in what you were saying with your body and It made me want to see more of it. Then when you turned face with Justin, it created a whole other dynamic that intrigued me. Your charisma inside the ring reminds me of when Justin and I would watch your father so many years ago."_

_ "Thank you so much for your kind words about my work and especially my family. It really means a lot to me."_

_ "It's my pleasure, and welcome to Cape Town!" his mother finished her statement off with a friendly hug. _

_With Natalya facing away from Justin, his mother nodded her approval._

_ "I like her." she mouthed, giving him a thumbs up._

_Justin was finally able to breathe a sigh of relief. Even though he hadn't planned on meeting up with his mother or even this whole trip, he felt content with where he currently was in his life. He had an amazing job, wonderful friends and a great girlfriend. He could only think of one way to make everything even better. He then knew that it was time to call the one person that scared him the most: Jim 'The Anvil' Neidhart, Natalya's father._

_ "Hello, earth to Justin!" Natalya said, waving a hand in front of his face._

_ "Huh, what did I miss?" he asked, blinking rapidly._

_ "Oh, not much. Your mother was just telling me about how you were a handful growing up."_

_ "What did she say?"_

_ "She told me some really embarrassing things."_

_ "Ma, after the whole Jenna debacle in high school, you said you wouldn't do that again." Justin said, his face turning bright red._

_ "I'm just kidding. I was just saying that to get your attention. What were you so deep in thought about?"_

_ "Just about the different place that I want to show you. How do you feel about bungee jumping and shark diving?"_

_ "I may swim with sharks, but bungee jumping is where I draw the line."_

_ "Okay, I think that I can handle that. How about we get going? I bet you're hungry."_

_ "I'm famished." Natalya replied with a smile suddenly realizing it had been quite a while since she last ate._

_ "Let's load your stuff in the car and when we get home, I'll make the two of you something to eat."_

_ "That sounds good to me!" Justin said as he started to push the trolley in the direction that his mother had indicated._

_A short time later, Justin's mother had fed them and told embarrassing stories about him. After thoroughly making him blush, his mother stated that she had some errands to run and would be back in a couple of hours. Finally alone with Natalya, he asked the question that had been on his mind since they were at the airport._

_ "So what do you think?"_

_ "What do I think about what?"_

_ "Everything. My mother and the place that I call home."_

_ "Well, your mother is a riot. She's not afraid to say what's on her mind. I guess that's where you got your big mouth from." Natalya said with a smile._

_ "Hey now!"_

_ "It's true! Anyway, she seems nice and I like her. As for this city, it is unbelievably beautiful. It must have been great living here growing up."_

_ "I had a lot of fun to say the least." Justin said, leaning back on the couch._

_ "So now it's my turn to ask you a question and I want you to be completely honest with me."_

_Justin froze, afraid of what was about to happen._

_ "Okay, what's your question?"_

_ "When your mother was telling me about you when you were younger, I noticed that you slipped away. A little while later, I saw you on the phone and you looked awfully happy. So what gives?"_

_He let out the breath he had been holding in, afraid that he had blown his surprise. Then he realized that he had to come up with an explanation._

_ "Earlier when we were still in the air, I got a text from Stephanie wanting me to call her when I had a chance. Since I have heard all of those stories before, I thought I would take my chance."_

_ "So what did she want?"_

_ "She wanted to tell me that creative has come up with a new feud and want to start it when we get back."_

_ "Really, with who?"_

_ "Oh no one special, just the Intercontinental Champion."_

_ "They are putting you into a feud with Cody Rhodes?"_

_Justin nodded his head and Natalya's face lit up. He knew that this was week old news, but it took the conversation away from the real phone call he made._

_ "Justin, I am so proud of you! it is about time that they put your talents to good use. You are constantly busing your ass and working hard, you deserve to be rewarded for it."_

_ "Thanks Nattie, all of your support means the world to me."_

_He sat up and leaned in to kiss Natalya. Sharing a passionate embrace, Justin pulled away. When he opened his eyes, he saw that Natalya still had her eyes closed._

_ "So do you feel up for a little hike?" Justin asked._

_Hearing his voice jolted her from her fantasy._

_ "Most definitely, after that long ass flight, my legs could use a good workout."_

_ "Me too, so that settles it. I want to take you to Table Mountain. It overlooks the city and I just know that you will love it."_

_ "Then I am all for it! Let's go!"_

_Upon leaving the house, they hailed a cab that took them to the base of the mountain. The ride to the top of the mountain in the cable car had Natalya in awe. She could not believe how beautiful the city was and how the sunlight reflected, off of the ocean; it was absolutely breathtaking. She ventured off to the edge to take everything in, and noticed that Justin was not next to her. She turned around to see him leaning up against a rock formation. She walked over to him and grabbed his hands._

_ "Okay, so I think it is now or never that I tell you something that I have been hiding from you for a couple days."_

_Justin had a concerned look on his face._

_ "Nattie, please don't tell me this happened again."_

_ "God Justin, it's nothing like that, it's actually good news for once."_

_ "Okay, then what is it?"_

_ "When we had the whole Wade debacle, when I went to Beth's room, I took this test and it came back positive. I couldn't believe it and neither could Beth. She was worried about how this would affect my career and if I would be able to get back in the ring or not." Natalya started, speaking a mile a minute._

_ "Nattie, calm down. What do you mean you took a test and it came back positive?"_

_Natalya looked into Justin's brown eyes, and could see the worry deep down inside of them._

_ "I'm pregnant Justin." _

_Shock overtook Justin's face as he processed what she had just told him. The shock quickly went away and it was replaced by pure joy. He smiled from ear to ear as he grabbed her up in a hug and spun her around._

_ "So you mean to tell me that we are going to be parents? How far along are you?"_

_ "I'm not sure. I haven't had the chance to actually go and see an obstetrician yet. Once we get back, I have to set up appointments and then let Stephanie, Paul and Vince know that I will need a new storyline addition and eventually time off to have the baby."_

_ "I am at a complete loss for words. First the trip home and now this, I couldn't be happier."_

_ "I'm glad you liked my good news."_

_ "I liked the news so much, that I'm pretty sure I can one up you on it."_

_Now it was Natalya's turn to look confused, she had no idea what he was talking about. All of the sudden, he grabbed her left hand and dropped to one knee. With his free hand, he pulled out a little black box and opened it. Sitting in the little pillow was a beautiful square cut deep green emerald surrounded by two rows of small diamonds. Seeing the ring, Natalya gasped and instantly began to tear up._

_ "Natalya, in the short time that I have known you, we have been through so much and I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. The fact that you went out of your way to surprise me by booking a trip to my hometown and then bringing my mother into the mix just makes me love you even more. I have already gotten the blessing of your father and uncle Bret to be able to say this. Natalya,_ _sal jy met my trou?"_

_ "That was beautiful, but I'm not quite sure what you just said there at the end." Natalya said grinning through the tears._

_ "Let me translate for you. Natalya, will you marry me?"_

_ "Let me think about this for a second. Yes of course I'll marry you!"_

_Justin smiled in relief as he slipped the ring on her left hand and stood up. He let her examine the jewelry before he pulled her into his body and kissed her. Just like the first time they kissed, Natalya felt as though she was going to melt into his body as she saw fireworks go off in her head and a tingling sensation travel throughout her body. Pulling away, she hugged her fiancé. She knew then that she could get used to saying that, up until she was finally able to call him her husband._

_THE END! =)_


End file.
